Shooting Stars
by AshlenRose
Summary: Renesmee is pretty, smart, funny, & half vampire. She starts school at La Push making many new friends. Suddenly everything changes & Nessie is forced to see that things aren't always as they seem. When Nessie is in danger will her best friend Jake help?
1. Intruder

**Author Note:**

Hello, this is my first fanfic so bare with me. Please review any questions or suggests and I try to firgure out how to get back to you! This is what I imagened for Nessie and Jake. It's got some action later but it is mostly love stuff. Oh and I swear it will get better! The first few chapters are rough just read on :) Please Read, Review, and above all else enjoy! :)

I do not own any of Stephenie Meyers wonderful work. But the plots and any new chacter's are mine.

* * *

Intruder/ POV Renesmee-

Leafs rustled in the wind, and I could almost taste the sweet scents of elk and prong horned deer that loomed in the air. My mouth watered at the thought of some real blood instead of the repulsive human food they've been forcing down my throat. I winced at the idea of having to choke down another one of Esme's "award winning" omelets. Then, top of having to swallow it I also had to act like I was enjoying it! Jacob kept nudging his head in my hands. I touched his cheek and he nodded politely, as one who disagreed greatly only could.

Mom bolted forward towards the sound of the creek and disappeared down towards an elk. I could hear deer slurping down water, but I was also aware of another nose. Thinking nothing of it I whirled forward and pounced bringing down the biggest one. Mom got an elk and Jacob didn't get anything. He just chased them away barking and laughing.

"Okay I'm done. Anyone want to head back yet?" I hollered to the air and carcass at my feet about 5 minutes after getting my blood.

"Sure, honey, let's go back before Dad and Aunt Alice start worrying about you." Mommy whispered suddenly standing only a foot behind me with her hand in my hair.

Jacob stood up and frowning. "It's ok Jake, I know you can defend us but you know how he worries now that the battle almost took place and 'May be on the verge again soon'."

Even though it had been almost 2 years since the "battle" and I am grow to the size of a 12 year old.

"Race you back," I yelled about 2 seconds after taking off. Jake caught up with me and before I knew it Mom was in front of both of us snickering.

Mommy stopped abruptly sending me flailing forward hitting the ground with a 'thud'. I could see her tense up. A low growl started in Jake's throat and escaped his mouth. Looking up into the trees I tried to figure out what was going on. When all the sudden Mom ran off into the trees toward the west away from both the creek and the house. Jake inched closer to me and howled. Twirling my finger through the hair on his back I tried to calm him but mostly trying to calm myself. Being close to him was oddly enough the only way to just relax… I told myself, just relax she might have just found a bear or something.

I could easily tell something was wrong, anyone could, but I couldn't figure out what. Listening to the sound of the forest all I could hear was stirring leafs and a few birds which sounded like beautiful music. My ears and eyes had failed me this time but maybe I could smell whatever was wrong. Inhaling only the scents of pine and firewood I had to get away from Jake if I wanted to really know what was wrong.

I simply touched Jacob's huge furry head showing him pictures of momma running, _What's wrong? Where is Mommy?_ He blinked then sighed trying to figure out whether or not to tell me.

"Please," I begged out loud this time. He waited a few moments nodded west and I stared in amazement.

Beautiful, glistening in the sun was a vampire. Now my nose worked and I could smell her sweet scent of vanilla and sweet pea. I sighed at the sight of something so breathtaking, envy washed over me like a storm. I glowered at the newcomer. Searching for some type of emotion on her face none had showed up, she looked blank. I notice she looked almost like a pixie. Instantaneously reminded me of...

"Alice," I gasped.

Mom had her by the head and neck ready to snap the vampire in a second. I knew it wasn't Alice, but the similarity between them was astounding. This vampire neither had Alice's hair nor height. The stranger was a little taller than momma and was skinner too if that is even possible. She had to only be 17 at the oldest. She had milky blonde hair that fell onto her shoulder. It waved like a never ending tide from the root to the tips and it even twirled almost perfectly to frame her face. Her porcelain skin glowed in the sunlight.

She had long dark eye lashes that complemented her eyes well. Her eyes where… Jake cut me off in thought when he rumbled the biggest growl yet. Even I was a little shaken by the nose. Jake hoped in front of me, hair rising up on his back.

"Jake calm down, she can hurt you like Jane," Mom warned.

He was nowhere near calming down. She took a few steps closer to us,trying to spread her shield, and shoving the vampire along.

"Explain yourself," Mom glowered releasing the tight grip on her head just enough for her to speak.

"I'm looking for my sister," She gasped out with a light southern accent, "I am Cynthia Brandon, and I've been searching for my sister Mary."

Mom gasped but kept her grip tight. I could see she knew something we didn't. I looked at Jake, but he kept his eyes on the foreigner and reviled no emotion.

"Were does your sister live?" I asked cocking my head to one side as if I was a detective trying to make the best of a case that had few clues.

"With the Olympic coven, or at least that's the last I heard…" Cynthia trailed off staring into the distance.

My Olympic family had no one by the name of Mary or ever had to my knowledge. Grandma Esme told me once about a friend she had by Isle Esme named Mary but I was absolutely sure we weren't talking about someone from South America. Cynthia was talking about someone from Washington, Forks Washington actually…

"My family has no one by the name of Mary, Please leave us to hunt in peace," I pleaded hoping she wasn't thinking of torturing us.

Mom snarled when Cynthia stared at me in amazement. Her eyes wide and mysterious. No other vampire I had ever seen had these eyes. They were not black with thirst, or liquid gold. They shimmered a washed out gray like the sky before a light storm. It made me wonder if she had contacts, but why would she need contacts to find her vampire sister in the woods, with no humans?

Then she snapped back into reality. "Sorry for you inconvince and I showing up unannounced I will leave." Cynthia said quickly spilling the words out with no sorry at all.

Suddenly I caught a quick glance of her eyes again. They had changed into a bright cotton candy blue. Mom must have trusted her enough not to hurt us because she let go of her head and neck and simply rested her hand on Cynthia's shoulder just in case.

"Actually we are sorry. Why don't you come over to our house to try to find your sister?" Mommy asked in an inviting tone.

Jacob snared obviously not agreeing with that at all, and like always Jake and I were on the same page. We did not know this person and I did not want her in the family house.

"What why?" I asked so low I hoped Cynthia wouldn't hear. Mom dropped her hand had was standing in front of me glaring.

"Just think about this as much as possible on the way back, tell Jake that too," she snapped.

I glared at her and stalked off towards Jake.

"Jake, Jake, Jacob Black!" I shook him until he took his eyes off Cynthia, "Ok I get that she is stunning and all but can you try and pay attention to the problem at hand. Mom said to think about her as much as possible on the way home, which by the way you are staring at her won't be hard. Maybe daddy will have a plan for her by the time we get home."

Jacob looked at me with wide dark eyes, then his eyes flicked towards Cynthia and made a disgusted face like when I drink blood from a cup in front of him. I smiled, and then we started running.

We ran ahead of Mom and Cynthia. About a mile before we got to the big house Jacob phased so dad could hear him clearly too. A just seconds later I was standing in the middle of the huge inviting living room explaining to the inter family what we just saw. Uncle Emmet looked excited probably thinking 'Oh, new meat' or something along those lines, but Rosalie punched him and his face fell. Grandma was lounging in a recliner Grandpa Carlisle lost in thought sitting on the arm of the chair next to her. Daddy was by my side with a stern look on his face glaring at Aunt Alice who was standing in a corner hand in hand with Jasper.

Jacob answered most questions, like "What was she doing when she looked at Renesmee?" and "What was she doing to try hurt you?" both of course from Jasper trying to strategize whether or she was a threat. I of course explained Mom was on her way so she could tell them why she was crazy and bring a stranger into our house.

"What did you say her name was?" Alice asked all the sudden after having a vision.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, her name is Cynthia. She actually looks a ton like you Aunt Alice. It was kind of creepy." Auntie Alice stumbled over and luckily leaned onto the couch for support.

"What, what did I say?" I asked.

"Oh, honey, you didn't say anything wrong. It's just Alice might know her and she previously thought she was… err… gone." Daddy whispered in my ear.

I looked up at him, "but who is she? Why did Aunt Alice know her?"

Kneeling down to my height dad said, "Your auntie had a sister outside of our family before she become our kind. She doesn't remember anything about that life, but not too long ago Alice did some research and found out she had grew up in Mississippi and had a sister. Alice never assumed her sister was a vampire because she has a human niece still alive in Biloxi, Mississippi. She didn't see Cynthia coming, and she can see every vampire..."

Why is it that the only one who tells me stuff is Grandma Esme and Mom? And then when it is too late everyone else start to talk! Enraged that my father could be so calm and formal like it was the eighteen hundreds and everyone talked mellow during a crisis. Alice just nearly passed out and it was my fault! Now my mother is coming with a new aunt I have only met once, and that one time I was brat. I exhaled realizing I was completly out of breath.

"Breathe Nessie this isn't your fault. It's going to be ok, see Alice is already back on her feet." A husky voice lulled into my ear.

"I know Jacob but it seems so… my fault!" I protested not even realizing how close he was to me.

Dad cringed when Jake even touched me. Everyone else could hug me, play with my hair like, even dress me I was some life size barbie, but not Jake, not my best friend always there when I need someone the most. So he only hugged me when I needed one and never did anything to upset Dad when he was around.

I sighed and he rubbed his huge hand on the small of my back, "Yeah I guess your right it's not my fault it's my…"

Jake cut me off before I could growl the word 'mother's'. "Don't put this on your mom either that will make her feel worse than I know she already does putting us in danger. She just wanted Alice to meet her , uh, new sister."

"Yeah I guess. You win." I put my hands up to surrender.

He laughed and questioned, "don't I always?" Then my favorite lopsided smile appeared across his face.

He's smile was happy and sweet. It melted my insides. Oh my, what was I saying Jake was my best friend and like 5 years older than me! I was so into Jacob's smile I barely noticed the commotion.

"Alice?"... "Cynthia!"

Alice and Cynthia both yelped and danced towards each other to embrace in a long hug. You could tell they where sisters when they were together, they resembled each other so much I would have thought they were maternal twins. Together they both swayed in unison. They only difference was the height, hair, and those eyes. Cynthia's eyes still looked that revolting blue color. How did she get them to change?

Everyone was across the room either talking in low hushed tones like Carsile and Jasper or hugging and introducing themselves like Rosalie, Edward, and Grandma. The only one left on my side of the room was Jake crammed into the couch, so turned to him and sighed really loud so he would hear and ask what was wrong.

At first he looked at me with a level of perplexity that even made me confused for a second. Then, he simply got up, took my hand and brought it up a couple of inches from his cheek. He wouldn't make me show him my thoughts unless I wanted to. I quick put my hand to his cheek and remembered how she had gray eyes that turned to blue, and then I let my hand fall. I sighed again.

"Weird. I was thinking the same thing, well kind of. I thought it was weird that her eyes were gray in the forest but I never noticed them change. I assumed she was wearing contacts." Jacob explained.

I watched the new comer very closely. "Don't like her much, huh?" Jacob asked so low only I could hear even if someone was right next to us. "Nope. She's got something. I know it."

"Nessie, Jacob, come say hello to our new guest." Carlisle said with the fakest smile I've seen in awhile.

Jacob snorted and I could tell what he thought 'Oh Joy, a new bloodsucker that makes even Carlisle suspicious'. We walked over and introduced ourselves to Cynthia.

"Hi, sorry about my attitude in the woods it was impolite. I'm Renesmee by the way but everyone just calls me Nessie or Ness."

"You can just call her Renesmee," my mother said squeezing my shoulder, "We don't need anyone else calling her Nessie" She glared at Jake. When I was really littler she was ok with the nickname my bestfriend had given me. It was when I was eight and a grocery store clerk asked for my named she smiled and said, "Oh like the Loch _Ness _Monster?" My mother had, had enough.

"Hey, I'm Jacob Black. Nice to meet you," then he held out his huge hand.

She took it ever so slightly and shook it with great delicately.

"Where have I seen you before? You look very familiar." She asked studying him up and down.

"Besides the forest today nowhere." He responded as if he hadn't just told her he was the huge russet wolf in the forest today.

"Oh I see you are a werewolf, that good to know. I thought that smell was me." She said in utter disgust.

"More like shape shifter but werewolf works too." He responded try to make an attempt at sounding smart for once.

It failed and mom and I laughed for a good minute before Jacob hit us both lightly on the back.

He kept his hands there as he said, "Well I should really go home now Billy is probably worried sick that I ran away again or something."

"Not calling for a few days can do that." Daddy said mockingly.

"But Jake you can't go," I pleaded, "Pretty please with a cherry on top!"

"Renesmee Carlie don't do that to him you know he has to his family too." Mom growled, boy did _she_ have and attitude lately.

"Fine," I gave in, "just come back soon ok?"

"You know I will." He said ruffling my hair and I believed him he _always_ kept his word.

He turned around facing the door when Grandma Esme ran into the kitchen yelling "Wait, wait! I have something for you and your family."

Then we heard a lot of banging and crashing. When she walked out she carried a huge Rubbermaid tub of cookies. "These are for you and Billy and please save some for the pack. And give them our thanks."

"You really should stop doing this Esme. We all feel bad eating them. It's like we are enjoying eating up all your time. But thank you." Jacob thanked sincerely.

"Oh it doesn't take that long to cook 5 dozen cookies, and it's the least I can do for you boys, really enjoy!" "Thanks," Jacob hugged her and waved bye to everyone, "See you guys later." I watched in amazement. Everyone said bye like we were all the best of friends, even Rosalie. I was confused but maybe Jacob was starting to become a part of our family.

Jacob would come back tomorrow and I would have my best friend back again, but for now I had to deal with my new Aunt. She went up to the "powder room" while Esme was rummaging through the kitchen for Jacob's cookies. Maybe she would come out and have rainbow eyes this time. I made a face.

"Renesmee, honey, what's wrong?" Alice asked.

I showed her pictures of Jacob's wolf eyes big and wide, then his human eyes, then my eyes, mommy's old human eyes from a picture I saw once, her eye's now, then dad's, and I kept going with everyone vampire I knew until I got to Cynthia. I showed the memory from the forest were Cynthia was staring at me after I told her to leave and her eyes where gray, and then I should them when they where blue, and now with Cynthia walking down the steps they where green.

"Let me look." Alice said with my hand still placed on her cheek.

Alice moved away from my hand and stared at her sister in pure amazement.

"How did you get your eyes that color!" Alice asked in baffled voice.

Cynthia looked at her trying to process what he sister had just asked. "You, you don't remember?" Cynthia asked.

Everyone in the living room went silent and Emmet's Baseball game went mute.

"Uh. No obviously I don't. What happened?" Alice responded quickly.

"In the asylum, you have to remember, when mom and dad first checked us in…" Cynthia was saying.

"Wait, wait you where in the asylum too! Why did they put you in there?"

Cynthia looked totally gob-smacked, "You really don't remember any of that do you? Yes I was in the asylum. I got checked in the same time you did, because I could make people feel things they never wanted to. They did a lot of testing on us you got a pill that you luckily never swallowed, and I, well I got a shot in my right temple causing my vision to go impaired. Then the next day after the right one wore of and I could see again they shot me in the left temple and I couldn't see for a day. I knew they had done something so my powers, that weren't yet powers at the time, wouldn't work. Weeks after weeks I tried to get my powers back so I could break us both out. Then one day a worker at the asylum, who I later found out was Cater, showed up in my room coached me on how to get my powers back. He said something like 'I know what you are going through and you will soon need to know how to defend yourself.' Besides the fact that he worked in the asylum I couldn't image he had any idea what I was going through." She stopped talking for a minute and I thought to myself what, for the lack of a better phrase, what bull.

Emmet, totally engulfed in the story, said "What happened next!"

Then every eye in the room was on her.

"Well Cater helped break out and said he would help Mary, excuse me, Alice break out too. I was convinced enough not try to break her out too. Cater told me to buy a ranch in the new town of Long Beach and he would find me there in a few weeks. More then a few weeks went by before he showed up. He told me you were safe now and out of the asylum. We fell in love and he well he bit me on my 18th birthday. After I got over the horrible long stage of a newborn we adopted a little girl named Brooke, although she is a grandma now and no longer little. She is your niece Alice, well I guess you other niece."

She glared at me then started talking again, "Cater got into the battle of Mississippi in 1976. That was one of the battles the Volturi came and wiped out everyone involved including Cater." She winced at the thought, and I felt bad for not believing her and that her second half died.

"I'm sorry it's just hard for me to talk about that part," She apoliziged. The whole room was silent and had mouths to the floor, even momma's whose human fidgeting hadn't quite settled in yet. It must have been a reflex or something.

Grandpa Carlisle was amazed and asked if he could do any test.

Grandma Esme laughed and said "Dear I think she has had enough testing for one night." I looked outside and sure enough it was night.

I was absolutely sure if Daddy heard it was night he would bring be back to our house to sleep.

Not even two seconds later, "Honey, are you feeling tired? Maybe we should bring you back home for the night."

He had his hand in my curls waiting for my answer. Of course it didn't matter if I said 'No I'm not tired I want to stay here and listen to more of Cynthia's stories'.

I just put on my best fake yawn and said, "Yeah I guess. Beat you there."

And I was out of the house in a split second. I could hear him only a few steps behind me as I ran. I thought I was going to win but when I opened the front door he was sitting on the cream couch and "reading" mom's copy of Romeo and Juliet.

"Hey I'm glad you made it. I almost thought you go lost. Oh and your 'Best Fake Yawn' needs some work," he smiled,

"Are you hungry or anything? Mom still has raw veal for you in the fridge."

"No dad I'm not hungry I went hunting this morning remember? And how did you get here so fast you where right behind me?" I asked and laughed at the same time.

"Well im stronger, faster, and better looking than you." He laughed.

"Yeah, ok dad. Whatever you say."

I walked by and patted his shoulder. I could still hear him laughing when I walked into the bathroom. I got on the scale, 127 I wrote down on the sheet Grandpa Carlisle gave me. Most people would have said that the scale was broken because my waist line is still only 19", but it's because vampire skin is denser or something. Then I lined up with the ruler on the wall. 5' and .5". I grew a whole half an inch today. That's a lot compared to the last few weeks.

Usually I only grow a tenth to a quarter of an inch, and it had been slowing down immensely by the weeks. This was my thesis to convincing Mr. And Mrs. Cullen to register me for the second semester of school. I would be starting half way through 7th grade. I would probably be smarter than most of the kids but I promised daddy I wouldn't go overboard. I had to come up with reasons for months to let me go to Fork's Middle School then about 2 weeks ago I proposed my idea.

_"But what would people think about Daddy and I only graduating a few years ago and having a daughter in 7th grade?" Mom had asked me. _

_"What happens when you are 5' 5" and all the other kids are still 5'?" Dad's main questioning was about my size and how I would be able to explain to the other kids that I was taller and stronger than them but tiny, hot, and white? _

_"Everyone is going through puberty so they are all growing and uncomfortable, no one will even notice I'm different." That was the best answer I could come up with for dad and they both bought it, but mom's main drawback on the other hand was hard to find the answer for._

_"Carlisle could have adopted me," I said first because I looked more like the Cullen's then the Swan's. _

_"Or I could be Alice's blood niece staying with you guys until my mom comes back from a job she took in Tokyo," they both loved this last one. _

_My story had become. I was an athlete from Thunder Bay Ontario, which is why I had white skin and was very strong. I moved to Fork's to visit my Aunt Alice who I was a blood relative, while my mother Cynthia was taking a job as a forest ranger at the Olympic National Park._

_Seemed good enough to me and dad, but momma had another idea. __"No, no, no I don't want you going to Fork's. Charlie would have a heart attack if he heard you would be coming into town every single day for school he would feel the need to protect you constantly," she tried to convince me but I didn't by it._

_"Well where do you suggest I go then?" I retorted._

_"We will take you to Port Angeles every morning. Or drive you way out to Neah Bay," She persisted._

_"Those are both an hour away, mom. You are going to try to wake me up an hour earlier then need be just to drive me to a school I wouldn't need to go to." I snipped._

_At the time I didn't think I was being bratty but now I can see why the next day Alice lectured me on ways to resolve a conflict. _

_"It's just, honey, Forks is to dangerous. We want to stay here for as long as possible and putting you in public school will be to risky." She convinced me, for the time being, to consider going somewhere else. La Push? Daddy nodded a no but I had another trick up my sleeve to help me with that one. Jacob Black and the wolf pack._

"Sweetie are you ok you've been in there any awful long time."

"Yeah mom I'll be right out I just have to brush my teeth." I yelled through the door.

"Crap," I muttered to myself while digging through every drawer in the bathroom.

Band aids, no, gauze, no, cotton swabs, no! Where is my freaking tooth brush! Last drawer, my blue tooth brush and tooth paste. "Finally," I sighed. While brushing my teeth I wondered how long it had been since I came in here, longer than five or ten because my mom was home already. 15? 25? 30!

What if Jake was back, just sitting in my room waiting for me to come in and tell him how my new Aunt Cynthia was? What if Jake wasn't back yet and I would have to fall asleep wondering if he was protecting me yet? A million similar questions popped in and out of my head before I got to my room. About to knock on my door I realized mom was behind me.

"Expecting someone?" she asked.

"Not really, just Jacob." I replied.

She knows Jake had come to "tuck me in" almost every night since I was a month old. She said she had always been ok with Jacob being my best friend. Jacob had been her best friend too once now there was a couple people ahead of him. Dad didn't know and he never would because I never ever thought about it.

"Oh ok, well let me tuck you in first. Mother _always_ come first. And I kinda wanted to talk without your dad around, so don't think about this." She announced.

Dad around? He must have went hunting himself. We walked into my pink and purple girly girl's room. Everything was spotless as usual nothing had been touched, Jake hadn't come yet.

Momma snorted, "I guess we need Esme to change your room again." As she held up my plaid pink comfiture and then starred at my pink walls.

"Yeah," I sighed walking into my huge closet, "And I think Alice needs to stop changing my wardrobe."

There were seven racks from ceiling to floor just of jean madness shorts, pants, skirts. Then on the hangers I had a whole wall of sweat shirts and sweat pants even though I hated both, too hot. On the back wall was a dresser that touched both walls on either side and went half way up the wall to the ceiling. That was full of pajamas, underwear, tank tops and such. There was one wall full of shirts hung up in color groups. I called it the rainbow wall. I sighed and put on my simplest pj's, but sadly it wasn't simple at all. The top was silk with a lace back, and the bottoms were silk shorts that had the most intricate designs along the sides.

Slumping into bed momma started babbling, "You know I love you Renesmee, and I wouldn't want to hurt you in any way possible but I'm afraid I might."

I was confused, usually her wishing me good night was a story about before me when her and daddy fell in love or when dad left and Jake become her best friend. They never started like this.

"What's wrong? Is someone hurt?" I asked.

"Uh… No one's hurt. It's just I was thinking maybe you should… err… leave." Admitted Mom.

"Leave, wait, you want me to leave?"

What was she saying? Why? I must be in trouble for being rude to "Aunt" Cynthia. No maybe the Volturi is back for me. What if they changed their minds and thought I was uncontrollable? Whoa Nessie exhale I had to tell myself.

"No it's not like that. Well, yes, I did say leave but it's not moving and your not in danger or trouble. I just thought you might want a vacation, with me." She explained.

Oh, a vacation. Cool I've never been outside of Washington before. Maybe we could go to New York or meet Grandma Renee!

"Cool, where are we going?" I asked trying not to sound too excited.

"Well that's the thing, I wanted to take you to South America to see Nuheal again. Then maybe we can make a pit stop in Florida on the way back to see Grandma Renee."

"Awesome! When?" I blurted out.

I had to go to school in a few weeks so I imagined it would be soon or over summer.

"Well that is another thing, you would need to miss some school. I was thinking next week Monday. January 17 through February 29. How does that sound?" she demanded rather then asked.

"I would really like that you guys could always sign me up for school later, right? And besides a month and a half away from daddy might be good for me." I questioned the last part considerably.

I loved him more than anything and I would probably spend the whole time missing him. Away from my dad, my own father, my protector? Then it hit me like a 10.10 Rector Scale level earthquake, unpredictable, uncontrollable. Jacob? A month and a half away! No! No! NO! No way was she taking me way from my father and my _best friend_, my _brother_, my _protector_! No she was not, someone was coming with whether it be Rosalie, Alice, Emmet, Esme, Jasper, Carlisle and especially Daddy or Jake someone was coming. I was not going to spend a full month away from my family just to go to South American and meet my only human Grandmother!

"I know it will be tough leaving everyone but I think you need a break. While we are in Florida we could go to Disney or the beach. I've always wanted to go to the Disney!" she said trying to sound excited.

I was nowhere near excited. Besides we couldn't go to Disney or the beach or anywhere sunny, which is practically all of Florida, we are vampires for crying out loud. Mom was rubbing my back now lucky she didn't need to breathe anymore, because if she was in my shoes she'd be half dead. I just lay down on my bed. I knew this trip was not, not going to happen. I had no choose I had to go, my mother had set her mind on it and lately that would be enough. I sat up not thinking about the consequences of leaving for a month and a half of who'd miss. Who'd never get to meet at school.

Who'd house I'd could have my first sleep over at and said, "Well I think a vacation might be good for me and I might need to discuss it with some people but I won't think about it much, promise." I sighed long and hard.

"Well thanks but you know you can't just forget about leaving Jake and daddy. It will be hard leaving your best friend. Did I ever tell you the story about when I had no one? Jake left, daddy was gone, and Grandpa Charlie was out hunting Jacob." She asked, of course I had heard the story.

I had heard all the stories from before… me. Most of them I had heard more than once which was ok _sometimes. _My favorite had always been when momma found out when Jake was a werewolf and how Paul had started a fight.

I guess I would just have to hear it once more, "Not all of it."

"Well, it all started out with Mike Newton and the movie…."

She went on to tell about how Jake got mad at Mike and left because he got mono which wasn't really mono at all. Then, how Jake spent weeks ignoring her phone calls, etc, and then finally she worked up enough courage to go down to La Push and demand Jacob tell her what was going on. Jake just said to go away because it wasn't safe and she would get hurt, which of course momma already was hurt and didn't care if she got hurt again. Then Jacob snuck into her room that night, against all orders, and tried to help her guess what had happened because Sam had told him not to tell anyone.

"And Paul just went ballistic and then there was wolf…" she had ended the story.

That was usually how this story went sometimes she would cut parts that weren't important and add ones that where interesting, like one time she told me about the dream she had to help her figure out what happened to Jake, although it wasn't a dream it was a night mare.

This story though she really stressed about how she felt when Jacob ignored her. How it made her life hell without anyone. I grimaced at the thought of Jake ignoring me, he was my older brother and if he left I would die inside. I guessed that's what she meant about 'I wouldn't want to hurt you in any way possible but I'm afraid I might'. Being away from the two people I loved the most, I think not. I thought about this a while. I laid face down on my stomach, mom twirling my hair around in her fingers.

Sighing I said, "Why do we need to go on vacation? And so soon! Monday is only two days way what if Jake doesn't come back in two days? I won't get to say bye and it will be like I am ignoring him, naturally we would tell Dad and when Jacob came around he would tell him right?" I urged for some answers.

I heard a brisk sigh, I guess she was getting better at the whole human thing.

"Alright I'll tell you. I just didn't want your dad to find out, but I guess he would find a way somehow anyway." Finally some answers, now I just had to stay awake.

"It's, well, it's Cynthia. I don't think she's…" long awkward pause and another sigh, "She is she, or who she claims she is anyway."

I gasped but I was just teasing mom, I don't really think Cynthia is lying to us. That's one huge lie to come up with just to meet the Cullens, besides we aren't a very interesting family.

"I know I felt the same way, so surprised! But she had one single flaw. Brooke is not Alice's niece's name; her real niece's name is Cathy. And she is only 42 and only has a daughter named Lenya who is about you age, no grandkids, so she is no grandmother." I looked up at her stunted, she was still playing with my hair, but her expression was harsh but passive.

Why would Cynthia lie? Wait, how could momma know this? I expected this, and I knew she was bad news! How couldn't I have realized this sooner! Oh, wait, no one ever tells me anything. I then I sighed a long heavy sigh.

"So are you scared she want to hurt me or something?" I asked half expecting no answer.

"I think she is a spy or something. I don't know. It sounds crazy but."

Yes it did sound crazy but my life was crazy, my mother was crazy for having a half breed child, my best friend is crazy wolf style, and my father is crazy for invading everyone's personal privacy.

"The way she acted in the woods was, different. Like she knew me, and she knew you and Jake. When we were walking back she asked if she could meet you and if you still 'lived off you protector'. Creepy right? It's not just me who thinks that's frightening?"

She stopped while I was half asleep. Of course it was creepy, she knew me before she meet me. On top of that she knew I was friends with Jake and that he was my protector. But it had to be Alice's sister she looked exactly alike!

"Momma, how did you know about Cathy when even Alice didn't? And how in the woods did you know she was like Jane?"

I yawned and closed my eyes.

"You father and I did some research after Alice found out her name and where she grew up. We found out she has a niece and a nephew but her nephew died in a car accident a while back. We opted out to not tell her about him. That is when we started searching for her niece and found a Cathy and Lenya. I knew she was like Jane because the minute I walked near her I got a slight headache."

Wait was she saying my dad knew too! Then shouldn't he be worried for me too? I held my had to her cheek to show her this.

"Yes, dad _is _worried. Alice got to him though. I still think he has an itch to find out more about this Cynthia, though." She sighed. Then I heard nothing. I was out.

I dreamed of a vacation a normal human vacation with no diamond skin, no creepy stalker aunt, and no nightmares of running around in a forest alone. I saw the trees outside of the Cullen's and Jacob, Sam, and Seth all fighting. I tried to yell. I tried to stop them but whenever I yelled it came out as just air floating out of my lungs. I tried harder to run to them but every time it seemed as if I had reached them I found myself further and further back.

Then it all stopped everyone gone. I could hear waves crashing against a boulder in the distance. I was at La Push. I had never gone to La Push before not even in a dream. Jake showed me pictures a while back but that was it. I had met everyone there only through Jake and Grandpa Charlie. Sue was sitting on a log about 10 yards away from me when I turned around I saw the tides settling over the creamy sand and then washing bits and pieces of it back into the great ocean.

"Renesmee is fine. I'm leaving tonight," long pause and some mumbling.

"No way! Sam… Not for that long I can't do it not that long."

I was seeing and hearing through someone else's mind. Jacob. I started shivering not from the cold or anger but from desperation and sadness.

"Jake? Are you sure you want to do this?" a low but not unusually low voice said, Seth or Embry I guessed.

"No." Jake snapped, "I don't. Do you think Quil or Paul would want to leave. I sure the hell don't."

"Seth don't give his any ideas he has to." The Alpha remarked.

I felt a funny tingle in my lungs and a growl escaped my lips, but they weren't _my_ lips. I heard Sue sigh, get up and stalk off.

"Come on Sam lighten up. Have one of the young ones do it. Heck, I'll do it." Seth said punching Sam's shoulder.

"No it's too dangerous." Sam hissed. "Then why don't you do it?" I said.

"Because little Ms. Imprint here is too chicken to leave Emily alone for a week," Seth laughed at his own joke.

Sam slugged Seth right square in the ribs.

"Ooff… See if I were Paul, I'd be naked for the night and you'd have your hand ripped off. Lucky you, I'm not."

"Both of you quit it," I barked, "I'll just go. I'll just leave tonight, before she wakes. I'll leave a note or something."

I sighed and then an emotion I wasn't very familiar with crashed into me like one of the waves hitting the boulder. My whole body went numb and I wasn't sure if it was Jake or me feeling this pain.

I was running when I finally remembered my last dream. I was a wolf, still Jacob. I had a scent, vampire. Quivering with excitement I ran fast with each stride 15 yards long running out of the forests of La Push. Then I stopped losing the scent, well Jacob stopped, and I looked around no longer in La Push. It smelled dry. Dry like a I was in a prairie. How did? How did I get here miles from Washington? I looked up at the sky. It was nearly four in the morning telling from the stars. I was standing along a hill in the middle of a wheat field. It was suddenly all too much the pain, the loss, the cracking noise of my hart as it ripped into a million pieces. The sky fell. I jolted awake.

"Jake…" I cried.

* * *

Oooh! Ok please tell me what you think, or what i should work on, and any questions! Thanks for reading :D *PLEASE REVIEW* I really want to know what you think.


	2. Sweet Dreams

**Authors Note:** Thanks to anyone who is reading this. You are amazing! :D Please Review! And warning this chapter has some swearing but I always thought of the pack be the type of people to swear a lot so my apologies ahead of time. And super sorry for the late chapter I said Saturday but of course my internet didn't get fixed until today, Sunday, so again sorry! I was trying to take a stab at being Jake, I know kinda failed but I hope you still like this chapter! ENJOY

Don't own any of Stephenie Meyers ah-mazing work but the plots and any new characters are mine

* * *

Sweet Dreams/ p.o.v. Jacob-

I could feel the wind rush though my fur as I ran back to La Push for the first time in a week and a half. Poor Billy would be worried sick I haven't called in, what, 6 days. Oops. I had been running with the box of cookies Esme gave me in my mouth, very inconvenient.

_Jake, Jake, Jake! _

Seth, _God Seth go away I have to see Billy before he leaves to Sue's, I mean your mom's._

_No way! Dude haven't you noticed?_

_Noticed what?_ I wondered. Why is whatever I haven't noticed more important?

_The others. Jake, Buddy, we're joining Sam's again. _

I listened very closely. _Jacob Black is finally back._ I guess it was Leah but I couldn't tell. _Jacob, Hey we missed you. Rachel keeps asking about you and your father is worried sick,_ Then I really heard someone snicker that was defiantly Paul.

_What the hell did Leah do I was only gone a week? _

_She told him we would all join his pack again on one condition_. Seth better start talking faster because I was only a mile away from La Push now and I was going to rip his head off.

_Well, what was the condition?_ I started remembering Paul freaking out and sometimes I'd take a chunk of him. Then I put Seth in Paul's place. That really got him going.

_Oh, the condition was that he gets rid of the young ones. Like Derek, Luke, and S'mores. But really she said anyone younger than 14._ Seth was thinking so fast I could barely understand. That would leave our combined pack at… 9? That's not enough, especially with the new leech.

_Hey, Seth that wasn't the only condition._ Leah was chuckling.

_Oh and that Sam save his head._ Leah burst out laughing before Seth even got the second word out and Seth started joining in the laughter, before he phased. I knew who would be waiting at my house now.

_Oh Geez. Leah why would fuck up our pack just to see Sam balled?_I was pissed and she knew it too. I was only a few hundred yards from my house.

_It wasn't just to see him balled, dim wit, that was the fun part. _

_Well then why?_ I was across the street from my house in the woods, when I phased. I walked across the road and up to the path. Leah was sitting on a fold out chair on my porch. Next to her on the floor was Seth and Sam across them obviously no idea what was just exchanged in the last 5 minutes. I peered through the window, of course Billy already left.

"Why? Why! Because I didn't want those 11 and 12 year olds in our pack not help at _all_ or thinking that they are all cool shit cause they are bigger than all the other kids." Whoa Leah swore. She never swore usually she was the one chiding us about it in "Our foul mouthed teenage boy pack that I created". My face must have still looked like I was going to tear of her head because Seth stood up and hugged me.

"What are you doing?" I sighed and handed him the cookies. "Good to see you buddy!" Seth said padding my back already having a face full of crumbs. "Well if you little love fest is over," Leah laughed, "Then we can explain what happened to the pack." She pointed at herself and Sam. "Well, err, let's get to it," Sam replied almost seemed scared of me. Me! Sam Uley was scared of Jacob Black! "Sure, Sure." I replied casually.

Leah looked back and forth between Sam and I as if she thought there was going to be some kind of a fight. Why all the sudden did everyone think I was the bad guy? Sam started first, "I asked Leah to talk to you about conjoining our packs." Leah snorted, "Yeah more like begged." Get on with it I thought.

"Well, why did you want to conjoin our packs? And Leah can't force me out of Alpha just to agree with you." I demanded in my best Alpha voice, which was still nothing compared to Sam's. "Your right she can't , but we can both be Alpha, of our own packs. We just work together and hear everyone instead of just Alpha to Alpha." He still seemed intimidated. "But I can still chose to go against your demands and vice versa?" I asked. This was the most interesting conversation I'd had all week. Seeing Sam scared. Leah swore. And Seth was just being good old weird Seth.

"Yes, of course." Sam replied. "Well what about those conditions Leah had. How do you plain to fulfill these requests? You can't just demand that the kids leave you pack and don't join mine, or yours again. They have it in their blood." If I'd know a way to reverse it I would have done it years ago but the whole temper thing just blew it off. "No but they don't know much. I can just demand them to not phase for a few months and let the legends work their magic. They still aren't full grown so the temper hasn't set in. They won't even know what happened and after it's all done I'll explain. The saving my hair thing is, err, I'm working on it."

Seth started laughing, "More like convincing," Seth caught his breath quickly, "More like convincing Emily to let you walk around wolf naked." Oh god Leah is that why? I glared at her and she just chuckled. "Sam you don't really have to shave you head." I offered. "Ok thanks, Emily really didn't like the idea of me walking around like a big Chinese Powder Puff." Then I started laughing too. Sam just walked away muttering then saying, "Bye, guys see ya."Seth was just starring at Sam until he turned around and winked at him. You have to admit Sam, hairless, pretty funny.

A few minutes later it was just me and Seth crammed in the living room of my tiny box house with my crappy T.V. playing a rerun of the Simpson's. I got the couch and Seth got the new recliner that Rachel instead we needed for our guest, mostly just Paul. Rachel and Paul where really starting to get on my nerves with the whole never leaving each other's side thing.

"Hey, uh, Seth why'd Sam wink at you before he left?" I asked after a few minutes. A few seconds went by and I turned to see Seth's face. His expression flushed with horror. "What's wrong with you?" I asked smacking his head. He turned to me and shuttered. He resembled a vampire, all dead looking. I got up went to the kitchen and filled an empty milk jug full of water. Walking back into the leaving room I positioned myself so I would have a perfect shot at his head. I stood behind the recliner and turn the jug upside down.

"Sorry Seth." I murmured. "OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL!" That did it. He sat straight up and glared at me. Sliding back into the couch I acted as if nothing had happened. "Punk, I'm gonna get you for that." Seth said try to sound mature.

"Yeah yeah, whatever, you still didn't answer my question." He just sat there and scowled. I heard a big huff and then, "Sam told me not to tell you, but we are going to kidnap you tonight and send you on a top secret mission. I think he was winking to let me know it was still on." I blinked at him a few times, "Uh, ok, now that I know do you still have to kidnap me? Can't I just meet you wherever?" "Sure I guess. I'll go tell him." Seth was out of the room in an instant, he never did answer my last question. I figured he was scared Sam would kick his butt or something if he told me but I'm still his Alpha. I shoved my inter body into our couch and fell asleep not really caring that I was going to get "kidnapped" tonight. Three people interrupted my sleep before Seth came to get me.

The first two where Paul and Rachel. "See Ray, told you he was back." Paul said coming through my front door. I cringed but kept my eyes closed. "Jacob Ephraim Black!" Rachel shrieked when she saw me. Boy was she pissed, and I couldn't help but smile. "Don't you dare be happy 'cause I'm mad at you."

She hit the back of my head just hard enough for me to open my eyes and flash a huge I'm sorry grin. "I won't take that Jacob! You haven't called in what 5 maybe 6 days! Dad's been worried sick. Rebecca and I where planning on going to the Cullen's and stealing you for ourselves." She scolded well Paul stood in a corner laughing he head off. "I'm happy you're enjoying yourself," I shoot him a death glare.

"I haven't seen Rebecca in weeks _Ray_," I said the nickname mockingly, "and besides neither of you know where the Cullen's live." "Oh really because if you remembered I went to Bella's wedding, and even if I didn't Paul would tell me. And about Rebecca she's been staying here since what Tuesday. I'm surprised she's not home yet." She was putting up a good argument, but I didn't want to argue so I just yawed and said, "Sure, sure."

I hugged her but I could still tell she wanted me to get down on my knees and beg for forgiveness, not gonna happen. She stood there a while after Paul went in her room, just gawking at me like I was some sort of monster, when finally, after 5 minutes of pretending to sleep, she stormed off to her room. I fell back asleep to the noise of Paul sucking my sisters face off.

The third person was Rebecca. I heard her creaking open the back door and slowly walk into our living room. I felt her jump when she saw me. She ran over to me and started shaking me. "Jake, Jacob Black, it's me you sister, Rebecca." She said both hands tight on my shoulders. I was still half asleep when I replied

"Hey, is Paul still making out with Rachel? And what time is it?" "Oh my god, Jake, really! Your sister that you haven't seen in weeks is here and all you ask about is Paul and the time! No Paul left and it's midnight." Of course she wasn't furious like Rachel, and she still answered my questions even though I asked stupid ones. I shook her hands of my shoulders and grabbed her in a huge tight bear hug. "Good to see you too Jake but I… I can't. breath" She gasped and I let go. "I'm going to bed night," she ran off to her room before I could say anything else."So much for a welcome back", I mumbled.

I figured it was about time for Seth to come and kidnap me. So I slowly opened my eyes letting them adjust to the darkness. The house was still as I got up and walked into the kitchen. Trying not to make any noise I slowly grabbed a glass from the cabinet and… "Hey you ready to go?" A peppy voice called from behind me. The glass fell and shattered into a million tiny shards. "Fuck," I muttered. "Enough with the swearing Jake it's getting kind of old." Seth lectured. I walked to the closet and got a broom. "Will do," I confirmed sweeping up the glass. I had missed about half of it but it would do until I got back. "Ok ready, now?" "Yes Seth I'm ready now," I huffed.

We were both in my backyard about to phase but Seth just kept babbling on and on, "Did you see Billy? Was he alright? What about Rebecca and Rachel, where they good?

What was the last thing you said to Renesmee?" "Come on Seth. I'm coming back anyways I can defend myself against you, 'kidnappers'. I'll talk to everyone else later" I said quickly before doing a front flip and phasing. It felt great to be a natural. "Show off," Seth muttered before he phased.

_Where are you kidnapping me too?_

_Oh, ah, Sam?_ Seth called.

_Just get to first beach already._ An Alpha voice much strong then mine growled.

We ran in silence until we got to first beach. Sam was human when we arrived. I phased confused about what was going on. I glanced around making sure no one was around.

Sue was sitting on a log across the beach, so I changed quickly. Seth shuffled behind. "Why's your mom here? Did you forget your pajamas?" I laughed nudging his shoulder. "Shut up, she's here for Leah." He pointed to a little dark spot on the middle of the cliff. Why would anyone be stupid enough to cliff dive at night? But sure enough the little black spot lunged off the cliff and submerged in the water.

"Jacob, earlier you asked why I wanted to conjoin our packs," Sam caught my attention with the urgency in his voice, "Well it's because there is a new leech. Not some Cullen or one of their friends either. I mean new, newborn, new scent, new powers." "Yeah, she sinks like moldy cheese." Seth added plugging his nose. "Yeah I met her today, name's Cynthia or something." I exclaimed shrugging my shoulders.

"That bloodsucker is messing with us. She keeps coming up to the border and chasing the little brothers until they get one of us to drag ourselves over to check it out." Sam was saying. "Last night it was S'mores and two nights before it was Leah. She was, of course, irate almost to the point of getting bit. Until I got up there and ran that witch up to Canada." Seth gloated. "S-Seth," Sam was growling, "Not the point."

"Wait you said 'New' powers? New how?" Bella said she was like Jane, but if that where the case they wouldn't be 'New powers'. "That's that most amazing part!" Seth practically yelled, "She shifts. She can change her hair, eyes, face, everything!" "Even powers," I muttered.

"Exactly," Sam responded, "She was that boy twin from the Volturi first. That really scared us until she used the female twin's powers. Then everyone was just confused, and of course in pain. When S'mores had her she had blonde hair and creepy eyes. It didn't seem like she had any powers then."

"What did you say, you've meet her?" Seth kept asking. "Yeah today, she was in the woods about a mile from where we were hunting. Bella got her and brought her back to Ness and me. The conversation they had walking back to us was something like 'Are you with Renesmee? Can I meet her?', and then some mumbling and something about a protector and living. I got a really bad pain in my chest and I knew Nessie was in trouble. I could feel her freaking out next to me but she just acted calm when Bella and Cynthia walked up. I was really amazed with my little actor. She just asked her to leave nicely." Now I was rambling on about Ness. Wow, I really missed her and we've only been away 6 hours. I sighed.

"Jacob, she's not safe." Sam warned referring to Nessie, "And you have to get this new parasite out of here." "Why me? You guys are the ones who know her better, and if Renesmee is in trouble then I'm going to stay and protect her." I protested. If I _had_ to be the one to get rid of her I would either need to run her to Wisconsin and let the Potawatomi foxes take care of her, or dispose of the creature myself. I thought the first one was best that way if any of the Cullen's got too close to her I could just say she ran off and got attacked by another pack instead of lying which I'm utterly horrible at.

If I left then I could make sure myself the bloodsucker was gone but if someone else did it, not that I couldn't trust my brothers, they might not see to it that she got to Potawatomi and that they took care of her. I sighed a dramatic yes. "So you'll do it!" Seth announced. "Yes fine. I'll do it. I figure she's probably her for my Nessie so I should be responsible." I hated to admit it but I was right I was responsible, she is here for Ness I heard her say almost that, and I couldn't put both Ness and La Push in danger.

"You should probably go check on Renesmee and leave soon maybe tomorrow." Sam said. "Renesmee is fine. I'll leave tonight." I explained. "Ok. What are your plans." Sam asked. "I'll bring her to Potawatomi let them take care of her. How I get her though…" I trailed off hoping one of them would think of someway. "Go to the Cullen's and explain to Bella, because Edward will already know, that she isn't safe. Maybe they can help you." Perfect sometimes Seth is a genius. I hadn't even thought of them.

"Ok so you're leaving tonight. It will probably take a couple weeks give or take, if you do it right," Sam was plotting. "No way! Sam that's way too long. I can't be way, not that long." I was almost stuttering. I could feel myself shaking and it wasn't from anger and defiantly not from the cold, it was from sadness? Then there was that stupid pain in my chest, yup it was from sadness.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Seth was almost egging me on. "No," I snapped, "I don't. Do you think Quil or Paul would want to leave? I sure the hell don't!" "Seth don't give him any ideas. He has to." Sam said low and stern. That was it I had to, right then I felt like the little puppy I used to be when I was under Sam's control. I started to growl, and it felt nice growling at something stronger and practically better then you.

Sue stopped me about halfway through my snarls. Leah was drying her hair about half way between us and Sue. Her mom looked pretty upset. I guessed it was the fact that her daughter was standing here at midnight in January in a bikini just getting out of 5 degree water. Leah looked over at us and winked then ran off after her mom who had stalked off.

"Come on lighten up Sam. Have one of the young ones do it. Heck, I'LL DO IT!" Seth punched Sam's shoulder. It was pretty funny to watch actually. "No, it's too dangerous." Sam hissed two inches in front of Seth's face. "Then why don't you do it?" I urged. "Because little Miss Imprint here is too chicken to leave Emily alone for a week." Seth laughed. That was it Sam punched Seth square in the ribs. "Oooff…" I thought Seth was gonna go but instead he just said, "See if I were Paul, I'd be naked for the night and you'd have your hand ripped off. Lucky you, I'm not." "Both of you quit it," I growled. "I'll just go. I'll just leave tonight, before she wakes. I'll leave a note or something." Then I could feel my heart ripping and shredding into pieces. My body went numb and cold.

"Ok bring some money." Sam said. "Oh and probably clothes." Seth added. I said bye and ran full speed back to the house. I grabbed a shirt and two jeans. I figured I would be getting mad at someone along the way. I also got 50 bucks from Paul's secret stash, yeah in MY house, and wrote a note to Billy saying I loved him, I'd be gone for a couple weeks, and to ask Sam any other questions. I knocked on Rebecca and Rachel's room door. I could hear our houses only other TV on so I knew one of them was up. Rebecca came to the door. "What's wrong?" she asked in a concerned voice. "Nothing just a new leech I gotta get rid of see you in 2 weeks," I said and kissed her on the cheek. I was about to turn around and run out of there and then I remembered the note. "Oh, give this to Dad and I owe Paul 50 bucks, but you don't have to tell him." I winked and she started laughing "I won't and you forgot about Rachel but I will tell her you left later." "Bye," I said half way out the front door.

I ran as fast as I could to the Cullen's it was roughly 15 miles. I could already feel the burning in my nose as I got closer. I phased in the woods just outside their front yard. Would I go to the cottage and risk walking in on something NO ONE should ever have to witness, or go to the main house and talk with everyone and leave Nessie's note? I figured the house was a better bet. I walked right in the front door expecting Emmet to be laying on the couch watching TV or Jasper reading, but no one was in the living room. I walked into the kitchen no one. I snagged an apple from the fruit basket before going up the grand stairwell. "Hello, Anyone home?" I called into the silence.

Alice Cullen replied from the biggest office, "Yeah I'm here everyone else is hunting." "Oh," I walked in and sat down on one of the authentic couches. The room was big, probably half my house, with three oak desks and old leather chairs complementing them. One wall was completely covered with books, and another had a huge glass window overlooking the forest. The rest of the room was dark and had wood paneling.

"Where is your new Sister?" I asked hoping it wasn't a touchy subject for her. She just smiled and chimed, "She is getting used to our vegetarian ways." "Oh, I guess that is probably new for her." I was extremely disgusted with the fact that anything could eat a human. Well, I guess they are sucking the life from them but still, it's pretty repulsive. She laughed as if she would hear my thoughts but then it started turning bitter. "Jacob, can I ask you something?" She asked. I almost thought she was kidding, but she held a completely serious expression. "Sure, anything." I replied I really hope she wouldn't go to the extent of 'anything'.

"Do you think she might be lying to us?" I just let out a big huff not planning on answering. I knew the answer and the little pixie lounging in a trillion dollar chair in front of me knew it too.

She sighed, "Yeah I knew it! I never saw her, and I've been doing some research, my niece's name is Cathy!" She was practically jumping out of her chair with outrage. I was astounded; did she really think Nessie's name was Cathy? Maybe she was sick or something. "Uh, Alice, are you sick? Nessie's name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen?" I nearly asked the last part.

"I'm not sick! I'm talking about my original niece that my sister Cynthia Brandon had at the age of 36. I also distinctly remember reading that my parents put me in the asylum before my sister was born." Now she was just talking to herself.

She turned back towards the computer when I said, "Wait Alice, I know she's not your sister, unless your sister is only here to see Ness and mess with the pack?" I said. "WHAT! You knew and never told me! I just wasted 3 hours of my eternal life looking her up!" She looked like she was going to rip my head off. "Sorry! I had my suspicions but I just found out from my pack." I tried to convince her. "Tell me everything. So I did, in the end she told me she would kill the little shrew herself and not to worry about Nessie.

"Really Alice? Thanks but I can't let you have that on your conscience." I really couldn't see little petit Alice getting around that leech's head and just snapping it. The thought made me shutter. "Don't worry. I'll talk with Jasper and Edward, we will work it out. First, we need her out of our house." She said pondering over this awhile.

"I know. She hates me and the pack. I'll just stay here with someone. Maybe she will leave then." Alice really liked that she told me to ask Seth first since he was friends with the Cullen's. I left the room and walked about half way down the stairs to phase and tell Sam and Seth but then I started to feel _that_ pain in my chest and then I could hear Renesmee crying.

I ran back up the stairs and over past the office Alice was in and past the den. I stopped in front of Nessie's Room. Standing there I could already smell the sweet scent that was Renesmee Cullen I slowly turned the brass knob and opened the door. Tip toeing I decided it would be best to be here when she woke up from this nightmare. I sat in her desk chair and watched. Her face was blotchy and red, and her eyelashes where wet from crying. I wanted to go over there and wake her up from the horrible dream but concluded it would be better not to interfere.

It was now almost four and I had spent about three hours of agony watching my Nessie sleep. Usually she murmured and hummed in her sleep but tonight she was just crying and sometimes I could hear a faint yell. She would kick her feet, and she was stirring a lot. Every 5 minutes she would change positions. After about the first hour I sat on her bed and stroked her hair. If things got to bad and she was lying on her stomach I would rub her back.

Alice came in twice to see what was wrong. The second time she brought me a glass of water, and stayed in and talked awhile. Of all the Cullen's I liked Bella and her best. They didn't judge. She went into Nessie's closet a few times to make sure everything was ok. I had to laugh at that because it wasn't like her clothes could just get up and run away. After the third time she walked out carrying a huge pile of clothes. "What's that for?" I asked. "Good Will." She replied as if it wasn't weird that she was just giving away a bunch of Nessie's clothes that she hadn't even worn. Then she left and didn't come back.

Now I was sitting on the edge of her bed outlining the bed post with my index finger. She was going to wake up soon I could feel it and this torture would be over. I scooted closer to her hoping she wouldn't scream or anything when she woke up. Suddenly I felt the sheets move I heard her cry, for me? "Jake!" She cried. She was sitting up and looking straight ahead her face was even whiter than normal. I really hoped her nightmare wasn't about me. I clutched her hand in mine and she just looked at me confusingly.

"I'm here, honey, its ok." She wrapped her arms around me pulling me into an embrace. I put one arm on her hair and one on her back. "Oh, Jake, I thought... It's crazy. You're here, right here!" I could feel her tears through my shirt I just rubbed her back and said, "Yeah I'm here it was just a dream. Ok, I'm right here and I'm never leaving." Her head rested on my shoulder and she sighed. I rested my head on hers.

I waited a few minutes before asking, "What's so crazy, anyways? What was your dream about?" I let go and cupped her porcelain face in my hands. Her chocolate brown eyes melted in mine and her bottom lip trembled.

Her small hand traced one side of my face before resting on my check. First, I saw a rollercoaster and Bella's mom Renee. Then I saw the bright sun and her lying on a beach towel in the middle of white sand with the sound of waves in the distance. God was it tempting, but I had to remember Nessie needs a friend and_ just _a friend.

Then the she was suddenly in the woods, and I was there, then I started seeing her dream through her eyes. It was me, Seth, and Sam of in the distance, fighting? Running and yelling anything to get our attention but it didn't work she just kept running forever.

When finally, it stopped and she looked around. She wasn't herself, someone else's body, mind. I saw Sue sitting on a log and the waves in the distance where crashing on rocks. First Beach. Sam. Seth. Night. She was me I knew it from earlier that night. "Renesmee is fine, I'm leaving tonight." I said. I heard a bunch of mumbling and then "No way! Sam that's way too long! I can't, not that long."

I pulled away from her hand before anything else could happen. I knew what was going to happen anyways. Bewilderment was sketched onto her beautiful face. "What to scary for you too?**" **she laughed and tried to put her hand back on my face. I moved away.

"Uh, yeah a little." I answered a little cross. Her smile faded. "I'm sorry Jake I didn't know it would freak you out. But at least you know half of why was crying. You got that right, I was you!" How? Did she? Seeing through my eyes? That's impossible! _Well obviously it's not you idiot! Damn imprinting!_ I thought to myself. Now I would have to lie which Nessie would surely notice or I would have to tell her now, about imprinting.

Edward would kill me and Bella would suck out any of the remaining blood. Then whole Cullen family would sit around the bon fire that was my body singing "Ding Dong! The Witch is dead. Which old Witch? The Wicked Witch! Ding Dong! The Wicked Witch is dead."

That was, if I couldn't come up with a good enough lie. _No, you can't lie, not to Ness anyways… _My stupid mind was right, I can't lie to Nessie. I heard laughter in the hallway. I looked over to Ness. Her eyes were still searching my face but then she looked at the door and whispered, "Daddy?"

Then the door opened on queue and there was a smiling Edward standing in the doorway. Carlisle was hovering behind. The way this family worked it would only take a few seconds for everyone to be in the room with us. He started laughing again. "Very true," He winked at me.

Then turning his attention to his wonderful daughter he said, "Hello sweetheart, I heard you had a bad dream." "Yes a very bad one!" She squealed launching herself into his chest. He took her in open arms and she was showing him the dream.

"That does seem frightening, was Jake here?" He glared at me. I couldn't tell if it was for me being here, in her room, alone, or if it was the dream. _Both _he mouthed vaguely over Nessie's head. I sighed, yippy another secret lecture.

"So, you where in Jacob's position,"-glare-"and you thought he was going to run away and not come back, ever?" He was asking. "Yes! Exactly I was so scared he got hurt, because I kept feeling numb and sad. Then the part in the field was the horrendous. I thought he died or something!" Nessie said with a cracking voice. This time it was Ness who was glaring at me.

"Hey, uh, what happened in the field?" the words just kind of pouring out of my mouth without thinking. She walked over to the bed and sat down. "You won't get scared this time will you?" I laughed, it was obviously meant to be a joke. "No I promise."

Her hand touched my chest and my mind jolted back into the dream. I started shivering not from the cold or anger but from desperation and sadness. "Jake? Are you sure you want to do this?" a low but not unusually low voice said, Seth or Embry she had guessed. "No." I snapped, "I don't. Do you think Quil or Paul would want to leave. I sure the hell don't." "Seth don't give his any ideas he has to." Sam said. I felt a funny tingle in my lungs and a growl escaped my lips. I heard Sue sigh, get up and stalk off. "Come on Sam lighten up. Have one of the young ones do it. Heck, I'll do it." Seth said punching Sam's shoulder. "No it's too dangerous." Sam hissed. "Then why don't you do it?" I said. "Because little Ms. Imprint here is too chicken to leave Emily alone for a month," Seth laughed at his own joke. Sam slugged Seth right square in the ribs. "Ooff… See if I were Paul, I'd be naked for the day and you'd have your hand ripped off. Lucky you, I'm not." "Both of you quit it," I replied, "I'll just go. I'll just leave tonight, before she wakes up. I'll leave a note or something." I sighed and then an emotion I wasn't very familiar with crashed into me like one of the waves hitting the boulder. My whole body went numb.

The dream was so vivid. Almost everything perfect except some of the words where messed and Sue of course wasn't just sitting there for any old reason. Then another dream popped up again.

I had a scent, vampire. Quivering with excitement I ran fast with each stride 15 yards long running out of the forests of La Push. Then I stopped losing the scent, and I looked around no longer in Washington. It smelled dry. Dry like I was in a prairie. How did? How did I get here, miles from Washington? I looked up at the sky. It was nearly four in the morning telling from the stars. I was standing along a hill in the middle of a wheat field. It was suddenly all too much the pain, the loss, the cracking noise of my heart as it ripped into a million pieces. The sky fell. She jolted awake. Her hand fell from my chest.

What did that mean? That is what would have happened if Alice hadn't talk to me? If I just came and left a note that by now I would have made it to the Dakota's? Edward was sitting on the other side of Nessie's bed nodding his head, yes.

I figured I would have to say something soon because Carlisle, Bella, and most importantly Ness where starring at me so I started out with, "Wow, Nessie you have a really vivid imagination! I'm happy I am alive though. Being in South Dakota always has been kind of uncomfortable for me." Hearing sighs I looked over at Bella and Carlisle they both looked calm and relieved. I had guessed that Edward filled them in before they came in? He nodded.

Nessie just looked lost. Her eyes were wide and pleading for more information. "I'm happy you are too, Jake." Before I knew it she was sitting on my lap snuggling her head into my chest. I just kissed her head and she stayed like that for a long while. Everyone had left when I finally guessed she was in deep enough sleep to put down and phase.

I put her down gently and snuck out the window to avoid any unwanted questions from Bella, Alice, Carlisle, or any other person that might have heard the story.

_Seth? Anyone?_

_Jakie! _It was only Leah at her night post.

_Leah, where are Seth and Sam? And why where you cliff diving at night!_

_Seth is… around here somewhere. Sam is with Emily, duh. And who needs to know why I like to cliff dive in the silence of night, without anyone watching._

That made sense, I always hated the tourist taking pictures of us especially in winter when everyone is all like 'AHHH your going to freeze!' One, time some old couple called the ambulance for S'mores. They said a boy his size should not be diving off a cliff and defiantly not in freezing winter of December. S'mores, Quil, and I convinced them he was fine. It took a lot though, we had to have him hug them both and run around awhile. Before they told the operator he was ok.

_Go get Seth._

_But I'm at post, and I can't leave. What happens when that new bloodsucker comes back?_

_Seth is only a half mile away, go!_

Why Seth couldn't hear me I don't know. I figured he crashed wolf, and was not planning on getting up.

_Did you get her! Did you get her?_

_No, Seth, Alice said she would take care of her for us, but you have to come stay with the Cullen's awhile, probably today and tomorrow night. We are hoping "Cynthia" will get a hotel or something._

I remembered Alice saying how we needed her out of the house.

_Do you get it?_ I asked.

_Yeah, yeah. Leah tell mom I'll be at the Cullen's if she needs me._

_Ok, thanks Seth. I'm going back inside, just come in because Nessie is still sleeping. _

_Wait! Jacob! I haven't talked to you in forever!_ It was Embry; I hated leaving my guy best friend but I had to.

_Sorry Embry but I have to get back to Nessie. Anyways have fun at post and tell Paul to lie low when I'm at home. See Ya_

Embry had been spending a lot more time with Paul and Quil since I stopped being at rez every day. I missed them. It would be SO much easier if I could take Nessie there, but Edward said it was too big of a risk! Same thing he had said for Bella.

"We've talked about that before Jacob." He said right behind me. _I was going to phase._ I thought and he said, "Meet me in Carlisle's office." Once he was out of sight I phased and got dressed. I had two shirts and three shorts. Maybe Seth would forget his clothes.

Fifteen minutes later, Carlisle, Edward, Alice, Jasper, and Seth had all decided it would be better to send her off with a nomad, rather than kill her. I suggested sending her to the Volturi but Jasper said no because technically she hasn't broken any rules, yet. We would act on it tomorrow when she got back from hunting with Esme, Blondie, and Emmet. Until then Seth and I had to sleep.

* * *

I know bad ending but I had to cut it short because of time and I thought I was beginning ramble, a lot. Review pleaseeeee! Also, I would like to thank you if you've added this story Alert thing-a-ma-bob, so Thank you! My next chapter will be up (I'm hoping) by Wednesday. It will be shorter and from different peoples perspectives. I'm hoping the next big, long chapter will be up by next Sunday. I'm still not sure where I want this story to go, but I will say "Cynthia" will be coming back later, and Nessie is starting school soon :D Thanks again and sorry for another insanely long author's note.


	3. Nighty Night

**Author's Note: **Ok, I'm horrible at this whole updating on time thing sorry! It's been almost a week since my dead line SORRY! Ok well this is just a little chapter filler. It's in Alice and Edwards point of view. I accatually didn't want to put this one on here but decided to because it gives some more info.

I don't take any credit for Stephenie Meyers. Any new characters and the plots are mine

* * *

Rough Draft/ POV Alice Cullen-

I was sitting in the grand office doing research on my sister Cynthia Brandon, because I had some doubts that she was telling the full truth. I heard the front door slide open and for a second I thought someone was back from hunting already, but then I smelt _it_, dog. I figured it was Jacob, because he was rummaging around downstairs and calling, "Hello, anyone home?" "Yeah, I'm in here. Everyone else is hunting." I yelled silently knowing Nessie was asleep a few rooms away. I could feel the acrid sensation getting closer to my nose.

"Oh," was all he said waking in to the office taking a seat on Esme's beautiful couch, "Where's your new sister?" Ah, a relevant question, I almost thought he was going to ask the coast or size of this room the way he was appraising it. "She is getting used to our vegetarian ways." I replied. His face went as white as a Quileute Indian's could be. "That is, uh, probably new for her."

I laughed awhile, that was the thing though it wasn't that hard to eat like us. Besides after a few months you get used to it, of course nothing like human blood but any full grown vampire could coupe. Maybe she wasn't full grown which would mean, "Jacob can I ask you something?" "Sure, anything," his face tightened like he was going to take it back and tell me to ask someone else. "Do you think she might be lying to us?" the question just kind of slipped out. I meant to ask something like 'What do you think of her?' or 'Did any of the wolves notice her yet?'

Jake's face went soft almost with, sympathy… guilt? The sigh was what did it though. She had lied! Oh I was going to get whoever this chick is, burn her alive just to see pain in her eyes. She had come up with some sob story about how she needed a place to stay and some money for awhile. Esme had given her almost a hundred thousand dollars, which is only about 1 percent of all our money but still, we do not know this woman. Edward even offered the cottage as a guest house but luckily she polity declined. I don't know how I couldn't have seen this coming? All this ran through my head in a matter of seconds.

I'd been doing research, and I knew my really nieces name was Cathy, ugh! "Yeah I knew it! I never saw her, and I've been doing some research. My real niece's name is Cathy!" I spat, I could feel the acid leaking out in every word. Jacob just stared at me like I was a psycho. "Uh," he started and then stopped probably looking for the right words, "Alice are you sick? Nessie's name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen?" I was surprised, for a moment, that he could possibly forget Nessie's name. He was there when she was born. Then I remembered that he left before "Cynthia" told us all about her time in the asylum and my niece.

"I'm not sick! I'm talking about my original niece that my sister, Cynthia Brandon, had at the age of 36." I acknowledged. "I also distinctly remember reading that my parents put me in the asylum before my sister was born." I noted to myself.

I was so determined to find out who this person was. Turning back to the computer I almost forgot Jacob was still in here until he said, "Wait Alice, I know she's not your sister, unless your sister is only here to see Ness and mess with the pack?" This Cynthia wanted Nessie! Why didn't he tell me that before? ""WHAT! You knew and never told me! I just wasted 3 hours of my eternal life looking her up!" I barked. "Sorry! I had my suspicions but I just found out from my pack." He looked a little shaken. "Tell me everything." I suggested.

Sitting and listening to his long boring story was not the hard part, the hard part was trying to figure out why I hadn't seen her. Jacob said Cynthia had come to the outskirts of the reservation and deludes the young pack members into running and fighting her. Then he said something that really caught my attention, "The coolest part is she shifts. Like into different people with different powers. At first she was that Alec kid from the Volturi and but she was using, what's her name… Jane's powers. The second time she came she I think she looked like she does now with no powers. The only reason they knew it was the same, uh, vampire was because she stinks. I could tell in the woods but now that I'm here I can still smell, it." He said trying to hide the fact that he hated the smell of all of us.

She shifts? I couldn't rap my head around that. If she could shift into different people maybe she could shift into a wolf, and that being the case she would be a hybrid which would mean I couldn't see her clearly. Whatever her being I was going to kill her myself. Why let the wolves have all the fun?

"Don't worry Jake I'll take care of the shrew myself. She will get exactly what she deserves." I said letting the smirk spread across my face. Gratitude fogged his earlier expression. "Really Alice? Thanks but I can't let you have that on your conscience." He noted, but of course I wouldn't be the _only_ one. "Don't worry. I'll talk with Jasper and Edward, we will work it out. First, we need her out of our house." I suggested trying to relieve his obvious doubts.

Getting her out of the house would be troublesome at the least. We might need to infest it with termites or burn the kitchen. Something drastic enough she will leave no questions asked yet manageable enough to fix. But then Jacob said something so ingenious it caught me off guard, "I know. She hates me and the pack. I'll just stay here with someone. Maybe she will leave then." Amazing, the boy could deliberate. She isn't used to the smell she will probably leave the second she gets back, "You should go tell Seth sense he is used to everyone here."

"Ok, I'll go right now." He hopped out of the couch and I could hear his feet boom down the stairs. Suddenly it was still and then the booming started backtracking back up the stairs and past the office. I was turned towards my computer screen already knowing exactly where Jacob was going. Then I heard it, the silent whimpers of my sweet niece. Her bedroom door creaked open and shut silently. Jacob was hers and I couldn't understand why pigheaded brother couldn't see that.

"Actually your pigheaded brother can see that. He is just taking precautionary measures to sees to it that Nessie has a choice when she gets older and that Jacob doesn't get arrogant. Besides it is always fun seeing Jake flustered." I shot my nosy brother a glare.

_So, I guess your back already. Did you get to hear the conversation me and Jacob had?_

"Yes, Carlisle and I are back, Bella and Jasper will soon fallow. Jake is indeed very clever when it comes to Nessie." Edward remarked. "Are you talking about his plan to rid our company of Cynthia or what he is think now?" I would have thought this but decided it better to use my voice at some point so if any particular person, Carlisle, would happen to be eavesdropping he would get the whole picture.

Edward nodded at my assumption and said, "Both really, inviting Seth would be absolutely perfect. Cynthia had already said she hoped the dog would be gone soon, and well I think he is handling being in there well. He is thinking about how much she looks like his little girl when she sleeps." I could hear his voice gap on the last part, 'his little girl'.

_Edward it's going to happen ok? Bella knows, you know, I know. Jacob loves Nessie but I'm sure you of all people know that. Even if, when she starts school, she dates I'm sure it will always be Jacob._ "That's the thing. She needs a choice; she needs to understand that she can pick anybody."

_I don't understand why or how we even got on this and it needs to stop. She still sees Jacob as a brother and a best friend. She still sees other boys like that too. She isn't ready for you to push things on her and as long as Jacob keeps his mouth shut about anything inappropriate (meaning imprinting, protecting forever, love, such and such). I think that his mind is should be a safe place, from you._ Scowling as I thought this I really wish Bella was back so I could really think about how _immature, inconsiderate, and obscure_ my brother was being.

He smiled and Bella walked in. "So, what where you discussing?" she chimed. "Oh nothing, love." He said wrapping his hand around her waist. I smiled there love was so cute, like from the movies. "Yeah nothing you kids go have fun," I rolled my eyes and turned back to my computer. I clicked the shut down button just as they left for the cottage.

If Bella was here then that would mean, "Jazz," I half yelled dancing down the stairs into his arms. He kissed me lightly on the cheek sending shivers up my spine. I giggled and led him hand in hand into the living room. Carlisle was sitting on the couch reading with the TV on mute. It was paid programming something with eggs in cars, no, no, eggs on cars. Night television is so weird.

"Where are Cynthia, Esme, Emmet, and Rosalie?" I asked saddened by the silence. "They'll be back in the morning. They are bringing Cynthia to Canada for a lion." Jasper reminded me while rubbing my shoulder, then another silent whale from upstairs. "I'll be right back." I said already halfway to Nessie's room. "Honey, do you want me to calm her." Jasper said close behind. "No, it's a nightmare anyways, besides Jake is in there if she wakes up." I said now about to open her door.

The room was dark with nothing but the moonlight shining it. Tonight was one of those beautifully scary nights that only happens once in a great while, perfect for human nightmares. The full moon is shining through the thin lair of mist, and trees casting huge shadows on the forest floor. I could make out every object in Nessie's room, especially Jacob. He was sitting on the edge of her bed rubbing her back in small circles and humming? Jacob Black was humming. I guess this wasn't the oddest thing the nearly 7 ft monster has done, one time he was taking a shower (at our house, I might add) and walking by I heard the faint chorus of Pour Some Sugar on Me by Def Leopard. I couldn't help but smile at the silly little memory.

Jacob now was just humming soft tune of random notes jumbled together to make music. I took a seat on Renesmee's computer chair and started humming along with Jacob. I had been around the both the pack and Nessie enough now to see substantially far into the future, about a two days give or take. Other hybrids were still a blur of headaches and agony to the mind. It turned out, though, that Jake was actually murmuring a song, Bob Marley of sorts. Ah, three little birds Emmet used to love this song back in the, as we call it, peace problem days.

He just looked at me now blankness in written into his expression. "What are you surprised that I know Jamaican music?" I thought I might ask so the staring doesn't last longer. He shook his head, either to clear his mind or to represent no. "Oh, hi Alice. Are they back yet? Is Edward mad?" He asks the pain in his blood shot eyes hunted me for a moment. "Yes they are but they, uh… left again to, well, sleep. Edward was," I paused long enough to study his face, he understood the "left to sleep" because his face had a flicker of disgust. Then it changed to worry as he remembered my speaking of Edward, "Edward was pretty ok with it, well…. as to be expected. He said you are handling this well?" I asked the last part hoping he would catch on.

Of course he did, "I guess. I was just thinking how much I want to wake her up but I remember Carlisle telling me awhile back if it is a bad enough dream she could go into shock." Carlisle always tells Jacob funny things to keep her safe. Like one time he said too many apples could cause headaches. Jacob wouldn't let her eat apples for a week. That was before she refused to eat. "Oh yeah that would be bad. She is going to wake up soon probably in an hour and a half. I'll be back in later." I whispered getting up to leave. "Ok. Tell Jasper we might need him later. It looks pretty bad." He glanced down at Nessie and the pain returned to his eyes. She did look horrible and I could feel myself frowning as I left.

I ran down the stairs and Jazz was by my said as we walked into the living room. We both sat down on the couch and turned on the television. I watched at least a half an hour of Chelsea Lately on E! and E! News. It was the only thing on that wasn't paid programming. Then I decided I had enough of this and walked up the stairs to Nessie's room, but thought of Jacob, maybe he was hungry or thirsty? I was about open the door but I fly into the kitchen before I could control myself and got him… a glass of water? Juice? Maybe some chips? I guessed water would be the best bet. I filled a cup from the fridge and hovered back up to Nessie's room.

"Knock, knock." I said cracking the door open a few inches. "Oh, Hello Alice. Thanks for the water." He said looking at the cup in my hand. I walked in and realized he was now lounging on Renesmee's bed. His head rested against the head board, one leg outstretched down the bed the other swung on the floor. Nessie was cuddled up next to his chest partially using him as a pillow. He sighed and twisted her hair though his fingers. I paraded across the room and set the glass down on a nightstand next to him. I saw him smile before I turned to go into the closet.

Renesmee would really need knew school clothes, especially if it was in La Push like she wants. She told me about her plan to convince Bella and then Edward to let her go. _If I get Mommy to go along with it Dad won't stand a chance against both of us_, I remembered her telling me. It was a brilliant plan but I couldn't think of it at all, which was hard since Nessie asks when she gets to go to La Push everyday now and La Push ,in my mind, brings up school.

There where only about 6 racks of jeans, she would need at least more 6 pairs by school. There were enough shirts to last the first few weeks but she would need more soon. I determined that it would be easiest to take her shopping a week before school starts then all her clothes would fit for awhile and I could squeeze in shoes and a few bras. Nessie hated even walking into Victoria Secret. She says it too pricey and everything is big, but in a few weeks every A cup in the store would fit perfectly I can't wait to get her out of those disgusting training bras. Too pricey I snorted at the thought, if only she knew how much I spent on clothes.

I walked back out and talked to Jacob for awhile about the pack and the reservation school. He said the school was nice, and the middle school she would go to started at 7:15 and got out at 1:30. He said there would be two pack members in her class named Collin and Brady. I had only heard of them briefly. They never joined Jacob's pack and the only time I had seen them was the brief Volturi incident. I remembered them being smaller and younger but I didn't know they were still in middle school, two years ago that would be, 5th grade? Pups that young should not be going up against the Volturi. Jake just stared at me blankly as I thought that over. Then he started talking about how he would take her to and from school and she would be safe. He didn't have to convince me she would be safe. I knew that he had just spent the last 3 hours in Nessie's room because of a bad dream! Yes, Renesmee Cullen would forever be safe. No need to worry

I decided the conversation was going nowhere so I went to re-inspect Nessie's closet. I came out with a pile of old clothes about 10 minutes later. Jacob mumbled something like 'What are those for?' "Good Will" I winked and walked out the door.

Nessie would wake up in probably a half an hour tops.

****************POV Edward****************************************************************

Carlisle and I were standing in the hall when Jacob's thoughts clouded my head. "_I'm sorry Jake I didn't know it would freak you out. But at least you know half of why was crying. You got that right, I was you!" How? Did she? Seeing through my eyes? That's impossible! Well obviously it's not you idiot! Damn imprinting! Now I would have to lie which Nessie would surely notice or I would have to tell her now, about imprinting. Edward would kill me and Bella would suck out any of the remaining blood. Then whole Cullen family would sit around the bon fire that was my body singing "__Ding Dong! The Witch is dead. Which old Witch? The Wicked Witch! Ding Dong! The Wicked Witch is dead."_

Jacob sure did have an imagination. I filled Carlisle in on Jake's thoughts he just laughed. All my little Nessie kept thinking was _Jake is acting really weird. I didn't even get to the scary part and he already looks like Daddy, all crazy eyed. It was just a dream what was his problem?_ Crazy eyed! I don't have crazy eyes! Bella and her really needed to stop saying that.

"So what exactly is Jacob worried about?" Carlisle asked interrupting my eavesdropping. "Oh, Nessie had a nightmare of Jacob that was actually happened, or most of it anyways." "Fascinating," he muttered letting the doctor take over within himself. "Daddy," Nessie called to me. _The way this family worked it would only take a few seconds for everyone to be in the room with us, _Jacob was thinking. "Very true." I chuckled. Nessie looked confused so I tried to turn any attention onto her. "Hello, sweetheart I hear you had a bad dream?" I asked. "Yes a very bad one!" My little girl squealed and hugged me. She started replying the dream that I already had the details for. "That does seem frightening, was Jake here?" I questioned feeling my voice grow cold. Glaring at the mutt that sat in my only daughters room because she was having a nightmare about him.

_ Was for me being here, in her room, alone, or was it the dream? _Jake thought. Both I mouthed to him. He sighed. Ah, huh we would be talking about this later but first my lovely daughters bad dream to tend to...

**

* * *

**

**A/N: ** Well next chapter up tomorrow. Pinky Promise (and that stuff is legit!) I'm already done I just need to wrap it up and go over it a few times to make sure everything's good. Also I realized I made a ton of mistakes! I will try to fix them soon because it can be kind of confusing. If you ever spot any tell me :D Please review, still no reviews :(


	4. Tomorrow

**AUTHORS NOTE:** You know see why I didn't want to put that last one up, lol kinda bad? Anyways here is the 4th chapter, it is set further ahead, I didn't want to spend too much time going over the same thing. Yay! I got a review! Thanks you, .xox it means sooo much! I like this chapter a lot more. It is probably my favorite, because I think I know where the story is going now and everything is good . ALSO! The reason it might take longer to update ever is because I've been working on future chapters. Like I already have a chapter done that will probably be like 5 chapters ahead nothing in between just a random chapter I thought would be great and I didn't want to forget. Thanks for the faves, alerts, and the review Sorry for the rambly a/n I will let you enjoy now…

I don't own Stephenie Meyers wonderful work, but the plots and any new characters are mine.

* * *

Tomorrow/ POV Nessie-

"Jake?" I squealed, "Jacob Black? Oh my god Jake if you don't get out here this instant I'm leaving." I heard him chuckle from the kitchen, and my insides warmed immediately. I'm sitting on the front porch of the cottage and Jake is cooking eggs and very rare bacon. "Coming sweetheart," he called opening the screen door and setting the plate down next to me. The enticing aromas hit me like a wall, sweet, juicy, divine, Jacob Black… On the side I could smell pig fat with eggs, but that didn't matter all I wanted was Jake. I thought I heard someone yelling my name off in the unimportant distance but I thoughtfully ignored it.

He took my hand in his while settling next to me. He traced my face with his index finger of his free hand, and I sat and faded into a puddle of nothing in his eyes. Neither I nor Jake made a grab for the food we both just sat in each other's company sparks flying with each touch. His finger finally reached my lips and he carefully brushed his fingers over the top and then the bottom lip. I felt my face flush as I slowly leaned in for a kiss…

"Nessie for the love of- it's 8:30 get up! NOW!" It was a voice, not Jake's and not mine. I could feel my eyes open and blink a few times up at the figure that was kneeling on top of my covers a face few inches from mine. I mumbled something like Guhhaaaww and lefmmmlon, which I think was supposed to be go away leave me alone. The _thing_ that woke me up was now giggling cheerfully. "Auntie Alice. Let me sleep! I need to finish my dream!" I almost yelled but I'll I got out was a groggy "Alice?"

She hummed pulling the blankets off of me, the cool air felt nice on my burning skin. "What are you doing?" I asked and she smiled devilishly. Oh joy _the_ shopping trip, the back-to-school-for-the-first-time shopping trip. Jake had warned me about this day, and I knew it was coming but I was trying so hard to avoid it. I had finally convinced my parents to register me at the reservation's middle school about a week ago. I had to put up the, but I'd be safe with Jake watching me, argument. Mom fell for it but Daddy is yet to be comforted.

I smiled at the thought, Jake with me forever. Ever since the nightmare I had a week and a half ago I've been scared to let him go anywhere without me. It was so weird everyone had a different reaction to the story. Jacob looked like he died from a heart attack, while daddy just sighed tried to change the subject whenever it was brought up. When I told Aunt Cynthia before she left on vacation she smiled and said 'Ah I miss those silly little human dreams.'

"Nessie come in here we need to pick out your clothes for the day!" Alice chanted from the closet. I had clothes, I _have _clothes, too many clothes. I sighed and drug myself into the brightly lit closet. I would be getting at least, 6 pairs of jeans, 15 bras (gag), and 8 or 9 shirts on this expedition today according to Aunt Alice. She picked out a yellow sun dress and flats. The sun dress had white embroidery along the bottom and up the thick straps, and the flats where ivory with a buckle straps across the toe. Cute, but I had jeans and a t-shirt in mind for today.

"Oh, don't go giving me that look. Go get ready we'll be waiting down stairs." She declared. I grabbed the outfit from her and walked the bathroom. Brushing my teeth I thought about how she said "We'll" not "I". It made me wonder if anyone else would be joining us for this misery. I spit the mint flavored tooth paste out and rinsed my mouth. I stepped into the shower and turned the nozzle to Hot. It felt nice and refreshing, the steamy water against my already hot skin.

I hoped out about 5 minutes later and got dress. I brush my hair and French braided the back. Auntie Alice wouldn't fuss over it like she would if I had put it in a ponytail. Only a few strands fell in my face, it looked cute, I guess.

"Alice," I called, "Are you doing my makeup?" She was at my side in a flash. "No sweetie I was just going to do your hair but I it seems you already had something in mind." She said patting my head. "Oh, ok then I'm ready."

Jake was at the bottom of the stairs when I walked out of my room. I was in his arms in a moment. "Good morning sunshine." He whispered in my ear. I was his little sunshine. This become my pet name for him that and Ness. "Did you eat yet?" I asked. The corner of his lips curved down,_ no but I'm leaving soon _is what he would be thinking. "Oh. Well I guess I'll see you later, if I survive though today." I laughed. He laughed and kissed my head. "Good luck and see you later," he murmured and was out the door. That's when my face fell.

I looked around the house only Momma and Aunt Alice where here. Everyone else must have been hunting. Alice started laughing when I walked into the kitchen. I looked down at my dress, it looked fine. My hair was all in place. What was she laughing at? "You have a little crush Nessie, and on _JAKE_ none the less." She giggled. What I didn't like Jake, not like that anyways. My face was on fire even though I wasn't guilty of crushing boy four years older than me. Maybe it was because of the weird dream I just woke up from. It was unusual to say the least but it was amazing at the same time.

My _mother_ was smiling from ear to ear, and I looked at her like she was crazy. Alice calmed down a bit, gosh what if Daddy or Emmett where here I would never forget this. "Are you ready? Do you want to eat?" Mom asked. Wait was she coming with? My mom! Shopping! "Yeah, I'm ready."

I sighed and twiddled my thumbs still thinking about Jacob. How weird this last week has been. Jake can actually touch me without Daddy freaking out and I'm going to La Push tomorrow for the first time! I can't wait I got to see some of pack, I hadn't see Quil, Embry, or Claire in forever. I bet Claire was already 6 now.

"Nessie! Get out here." Aunt Alice called making me lose my train of thought. I got into the backseat of her Ferrari. Mom was messing around with the radio in the front. Only an hour later we pulled into the parking lot of Seattle's Pacific Place Mall. "Barneys first, then bebe, Ann Taylor, and finally Victoria secret." Alice was planning to herself. Why couldn't we just go to target, or if that was to cheap Aeropostale or Hollister? No kid wears clothes from Barneys and especially not kids at La Push. I bet most kids don't even know what it is or what they sell.

We walked into the four story mall and Alice ran, more than humanly capable, into Barneys. "Are you two coming or what? We only have six hours!" She called but not yelled. Mom and I dragged ourselves across the first level of the mall to Barneys. She, like me, didn't see the point in shopping _trips,_ you can always just order offline or go to a store try on one pair of jeans buy them and leave. Why would anyone need to try on everything in a store, I cannot understand. I turned to my mother and she nodded me in affectionately.

I put on my best I-hate-this-but-I'm-going-to-act-like-I-love-it face and marched in. Alice already had three Jil Sander shirts, a The Row Audrey sweater, and a black Marc Jacobs Cardigan.

I roamed around the best I could without looking at the price tag. I know that, because of past trips, Barneys was the priciest. Alice said if she ever caught me looking at a price tag my wardrobe would double. I never wanted that to happen but it was so hard, all of the clothes in here looked like you could buy them for twenty dollars anywhere else. _What was so special about this brown sweater?_ I thought to myself holding up a Lutz and Patmos Dolman Sleeve Sweater. I took a quick glance at the price tag.

Lutz and Patmos

Size- Extra Small

Dolman Sleeve Sweater- Mocha Brown

$395.00

Barneys Style #: 50076

Three hundred ninety five dollars? Are you serious? My eyes bulged out and I could image myself staring at this sweater looking a bit like daddy. Mom chuckled behind me, "Yeah I never liked this stuff either, but its Alice so she gets what she wants."

Auntie Alice was by our side in a minute. "Nessie! What did I say about the price tag? I picked out four shirts, a few sweaters, a cardigan, and this wonderful jacket!" She said thrilled holding up a dartford coat. I would die in it; probably melt to death, actually… "Ok, ok too hot but you could wear it for show, just the first day. Pleaseeeeee, Nessie for your amazing, fantastic Aunt." She begged holding the clothes out to me. I sighed, Mom was right Alice gets what Alice wants.

"Ok, where are the dressing rooms?" Aunt Alice laughed in joy, "Here fallow me." She led us to the back of the store and into the biggest dressing room. She handed me about two thirds of the clothes and gave the other ones to Mom. "Alice? This trip is for Renesmee, _not_ me!" She looked down at her pile. "Yes, I understand that but you really should get out of last season's clothes." Alice coached. Then she pointed to me, "I know you have a week and a few days before school but I already saw you wearing that and everyone absolutely loves it," She picked up a ashen knit halter with the dartford coat, "Then you could wear just dark-wash jeans and a necklace and the whole outfit is perfect." I tried on every outfit in the store, twice, before we were able to leave. Alice got me the dartford coat, the halter, a new manta top, and a grey tee.

We went up stairs to bebe and tried on everything in the store on there too. This time though Mom got a blue one shoulder dress and all I got was four jeans. Two were a skinny destroyed type, a rock star Capri, and a dark wash skinny flare. After probably 45 minutes we moved on to Ann Taylor.

Ann Taylor was an office-lady store as I like to call it. Everything is very business attire. I told Aunt Alice this though my touch. "Ok I get it," She said looking hurt, "We'll pick out clothes for Esme and Bella. Do you want to help me?" I nodded genuinely excited. We picked out a long sleeve open cardigan for grandma and a courter sleeve cowl neck top for Mommy. Mom also said she might need a few more pants, even though I think she only did it to please Auntie Alice. Which worked, Alice was thrilled! "Well let's get moving!" She chimed. Mom just smiled and tried on three pairs of trousers we got all three.

"Next is… Ah, Victoria secret." Alice looked around locating it. I just sighed dramatically. I wasn't an A cup yet why did we need to shop for bras? Alice answered my question like she could read my mind, "You will be an A by the time you go to school. Besides getting measured is fun!" Mom just stared at her in amazement. _What is it?_ I grabbed my mother's hand. She bent down and whispered, "Not fun." Wow, thanks for the pep talk mom! She laughed; oops I didn't mean to share that one. I quickly dropped my hand.

I got dragged into a dressing room by Aunt Alice. "Would you like your mom, me, or a worker to measure you?" She asked. "Who could do it faster?" I requested. "I'll get a worker." She said. After all the tape measuring we found out I am a 32 A. The worst part, it fit perfectly! I would be a C cup in no time, I frowned. I didn't want to be the weird girl who is _bigger _than everyone else. I just wanted to be average. The sales woman assured me A cup was average, if not below, for a 7th grader.

Alice went all out she got four push up bras, three strapless, seven classic, and one lace. Mom went off to buy lingerie. The thought of my mom and dad… We were standing in line and I was gagging. I probably looked stupid but how gross is it to think about your parents and…. Was that why they always made me sleep in the big house when I was little and even now? Thanks Alice for such a detailed explanation of_ it_. I though back to when I asked her. She just smiled and sat me down on the couch to explain it_ all. _That was nearly 2 months ago and daddy still hasn't found out that I know.

"What is wrong with you Nessie?" Alice asked. I held her hand and she just smiled at my thoughts. I let go. "Yes that's why. And you really did need to know your 13." She patted my shoulder. "I'm not 13 yet. I still have a week remember?" I protested. "Oh, Carlisle never told you?" She asked. "Tell me what?" She smiled wide and eager, "You birthday is tomorrow! You've grown to 13! Why else do you think you father would let you go to La Push. It's you party." Really! No way! I'm thirteen, yay! A party at La Push? That's amazing Jake must have, I have to thank him!

Mom walked over with her new garments but I was too excited to notice. "Mom, I'm thirteen! Tomorrow!" I practically yelled. "Yes, honey you are." She stroked my hair. Alice paid for our things and we left the mall. I was having a birthday party at La Push, tomorrow! Jacob, he probably planed it that way. I should call him and thank him. We were out of Seattle in seconds.

Before I knew what I was doing I was saying, "Mom can I barrow you phone?" "Sure, sweetie. Who are you calling?" I touched her shoulder urgently while she dug through her purse. She handed me the phone and I already had it open with the number in. He answered on the second ring.

"Hey Bells, What's up? How is Nessie?" I smiled at the last question. "It's me Jake!" I raved, "Thank you SOOOOOOO much! You're truly amazing!" I could feel him smile at my words. Mom hushed me from the front but I ignored her. "Well, uh, thanks Ness for the reminder." I giggled, "Yes, but I was talking about the party tomorrow! Thank you!" "Oh," He smiled wider which my smile mimicked, "You found out. It was kinda supposed to be a surprise, but who cares. You're finally coming to La Push!"

Then he started mumbling something or another, and then I heard another voice, "Jakie where are you!" It was a girl's voice and she was laughing? Oh he must have been talking to Rachel or Rebecca. He started mumbling again, and I finally figured the phone was covered. It sounded like "Be there in a minute, Angel." Angel? He did he even know anyone named Angel? Oh, he was calling her angel…. My face automatically pulled into a frown. But I was his angel!

I always figured Jake has had girlfriends. I mean I couldn't be the only girl he calls sweetie and stuff, but he was with us so much how could he girlfriend handle it? I can barely spend two days without him. I figured it was nothing and started talking again, "Jake you still there?" I asked. "Yeah I'm here. And you're going to be here tomorrow. Nessie I'm so excited." His voice changed, like he was going to say bye soon. My lips frown further. "Uh. Yeah," I was stuttering, "Well, I'll let you go. Bye Jake." I shut the cell phone before he could say anything else.

Handing it back to my mother she asked, "That wasn't much of a conversation." I sighed, "Yeah his girlfriend was over." She just peered at me like I was idiotic. "That dog's could get a girl?" Alice asked laughing. "Honey, Jake doesn't have a girlfriend!" My mom sounded like she was trying to comfort me. "Yeah he does. She called him Jakie, he called her angle." I said matter-of-factly. "Oh," was all she said. She didn't know Jacob had a girlfriend?

The radio was turned on quickly to stop the awkward silence. When we pulled into the garage of the house it was about five o'clock. Daddy came out and hugged both Mommy and I. "How was it?" He whispered in my ear. I fixed my eyes into a glare and retorted, "As to be expected." He laughed and took our bags to carry in.

I walked in and noticed the house smelled of chocolate cake and spaghetti. Chocolate and spaghetti are two of the few foods I actually enjoy eating. I took of my flats and walked towards the coaxing smells. Grandma Esme had set the table and a three tier chocolate cake is the center piece. I can't eat the whole cake by myself? "You right you can't." Daddy said before turning on the living room lights.

"Surprise!" A group of tan, crazy people harmonized. "Ahhh!" I screamed and jumped. Suddenly I was in the air, with someone twirling and crushing me from behind. I felt myself start to laugh uncontrollably. "Haha, Let me down Embry!" I giggled. "Sorry Nessie! I haven't seen you in forever!" Embry was apologizing. I turned around and hugged him back smiling.

Swaying back towards the group that filled my living room, I yelled, "Thank you!" Quil ran over to me and bellowed, "My turn!" Swiftly I was up 5 inches off the ground getting crushed yet again. I laughed some more. He finally put me back down, and I surveyed the room suddenly feeling empty.

I couldn't find him! Where was he? I turned in a full circle looking over every inch of the mansion. He can't just miss my birthday, he was my best friend. "She's looking for him." Someone whispered. "What do we tell her?" Another responded. I looked at the crowed of Quileute Indians that were now staring at me wide eyed. "I say we tell her the truth." I picked out this voice it was Emily. I walked over to her every eye on the room on me. I touched her cheek.

_Where is he? _I thought. _Is he on his way?_ "No," she whispered and then glared at her husband. _Is he hurt?_ I started to panic. "Not exactly," she bit her bottom lip and held Sam's hand. _Where is he?_ I asked again knowing now Sam could answer. He bent down and simply whispered, "He _will_ be here later."

I relaxed, a little, and started to go around and small talk. Claire as I guessed was now six, and still as cute as a button according to Quil. He said I would see her tomorrow but her mom didn't want her here with people she doesn't know. "Does she know?" I asked referring to our world. "Nope and she's not going to." He said with pride. "But then why does Claire?" He looked at me a minute, studying my face, as if trying to see if I knew what he was about to say. "Well, when her best friend hangs around a bunch of loud mouths it kinda slips." He explained elbowing Embry in the ribs. Embry grunted and glared at him.

I moved on the Clearwater's. "Happy Birthday Nessie!" Leah sang when I walked over. Seth looked up from his plate of food, and nodded in agreement spaghetti hanging from his mouth. "Hey guys! Where's your mom and Grandpa Charlie?" I asked in excitement. They looked at each other and then me. Seth swallowed and laughed, "They went on vacation a week ago, remember?" Then Leah winked at me, but I didn't get it. The it hit me they're pre-engagement vacation. I had to laugh at that too. It was silly when Charlie was telling me that he and Sue had decided they would have a honeymoon of sorts before they even got engaged.

Leah excused herself to get food, while Seth and I talked about Cynthia. "So she left the night I came to stay with you guys?" he was asking. "Yup, she was outta here. Something about a nomad she knew in Juno." I said. He just laughed.

Some tapped my shoulder and I turned around to find my mother her phone in her hand. "Someone wants to wish you a happy birthday." She handed me the phone. What if it was Jake? I took a deep breath and put the receiver to my ear, "Hello?" "Nessie, is that you? You sound so grown up! Thirteen already," Grandpa Charlie sighed, "Your growing up way too fast!" I laughed, "Yeah sometimes I feel that way too." He chuckled and started to apologize, "I'm sorry I couldn't be there to see you! Carlisle said you had another week." "It's ok. I hope you and Sue are having fun in…" I paused trying to think of where they went, "Jamaica!" "Oh yes we are, Sue told me to wish you a happy birthday she is getting a massage right now on the beach!" he practically yelled the last part. "That's nice. Oh I gotta go Grandpa the food is almost gone and I haven't eaten yet. Darn these wolves!" He laughed and said goodbye. I had to come up with a reason to end the awkward conversation and food seemed good enough.

I grabbed a piece of cake and bit into the gooey frosting. Yummy, it was amazing Grandma really is a good cook when she makes food that I like. I sat down on the couch next to Jared and Kim. "So I hear your going to school on the rez? Watch out for Brady and Collin they're pranksters. Oh and S'more too he could really do some damage." Jared turned to me and said. I totally forgot about Brady and Collin! They had started 7th grade in the fall. As for S'more, I had only met him once along with Luke and Derek the pups of the pack.

I kind of wished Brady or Collin could have come today. Last time I had seen them I was two years younger than them, now I'm just as old. Their parents never let them come over here. I could only see them when they were in Forks and I happened to be a Charlie's or a park.

Then I remembered the party, because Alice had shoved a pink box with a lace bow in my face. I set the plate on a side table and took her present. That's when I realized every eye was on me, someone must have called present time when I wasn't paying attention. I slowly opened the box and inside I caught a glimmer of shine. I stuck my hand in and pulled out a pair of chandler earrings. "They are beautiful!" I cried. "I knew you would like them!" she laughed.

I opened all 16 of my presents. Grandma got me an antique dress from the 30's it was Marilyn Monroe style. It was so beautiful. Grandpa Carlisle got me an HD video camera that I used to record the rest of the party. Uncle Emmett gave an Xbox 360 game something about racing. I figured he just wanted it for himself. Everyone else got me little things like Mom and Daddy got me a three pairs of pajama bottoms and tank tops to go with. Sam and Emily gave me a painting of first beach. Emily painted it herself, she really should be an artist.

After the presents where opened the party started to die down and the pack started to leave. I said a lot of goodbyes and see you tomorrow's. It made my smile to think I would finally get to walk along the beach and maybe even cliff dive. Daddy said no way and that Mom almost died that way.

It was almost 11 when I went to bed. I would wake up at 7 in the morning at be at La Push by 8! I almost thought I couldn't wait that long and at some point would loss control and run to La Push myself. After about a half an hour of lying in bed I fell asleep.

"Ness, Nessie?" A warm voice filled the room. I woke up quickly, and his hands where on my shoulders probably shaking me to get up. I glanced over at the clock 2 am it read. I sighed, _must be a dream I thought._ "It's not a dream I'm here!" The husky voice demanded. I opened my eyes wider. It was true Jacob Black was standing over my bed his hands now rested at his sides. He smelled weird, like cherries or strawberries. "Why do you smell so weird?" I asked. Lifting his shirt to his nose he said, "I don't smell weird." "Yes you do it's revolting. Like…" then it hit me the girl, "Like cheap perfume." I crinkled my nose and turned so my back was towards him. "Hey, none of that now. Today's you're birthday remember?" He said plopping down on the edge of my bed. "Go phase, rise out whatever smell that is, and come back then I might speak to you." I demanded pointing to the window.

He was gone and back in 5 minutes. "Talk to me now!" he begged. I sat up glared he didn't smell any more like himself. "You still smell bad." I frowned. "I'm sorry." "So where were you?" I asked raising my eye brows. "That's kinda hard to explain." He said staring at the floor. "Try me." I growled looking into his brown eyes, I wanted to stay there forever and never be mad again, but it was my birthday that he ditched for _some girl_. "Ok well," he was stumbling over words trying to find the right ones, "Uh, I had some business to do, family problems." _Family problems _I muttered. I was his family, and I had been his family for the last two years. Unless Billy, Rachel, or Rebecca was dead or incredibly ill I really didn't think he could come up with a good excuse. He could have at least stopped by to tell me. It would only take him like 10 minutes to get here and 10 to get back.

"Ok what _problems_? Is everyone ok?" I asked looking back at the clock it was 2:18. "Yes, of course everyone is fine." He said as if trying to reassure me but his word choice just upset me even more, _of course everyone is fine._ Why then couldn't you come for 2 minutes! My face burning with anger and my body tingled with exasperation. "So you couldn't take 20 minutes to come and say hi?" I spat, the words flying from my lips. "Ness I'm sorry. The truth is was with old friends and time got away. I hadn't seen them in years. We were celebrating and I was more than 10 minutes away, more like a few hours."

I tossed the covers of my body and stood up. Fury pounded the ground with each of my steps as I walked closer to the window. I had no idea why I was leaving _my_ room. Jacob should be the one leaving, but I had to breathe. The air in my room was like a fog of cheap fragrances and agitation, and I for one need oxygen not that _mutt_.

Reaching my window the cool winter air refreshed my whole body. I swung my legs out so I was sitting on the windowsill. Luckily my window was big enough to fit my whole body in and out with ease. I turned back towards Jake he was now standing about two feet from the window. "Where are you going?" He asked sadness in his eyes. "Anywhere away from the _dog_." It hurt to say the last word; only Aunt Rosalie and Daddy call him that. I was on the ground in one swift movement. Lucky me it was a silent landing or someone might have come out. Jake looked down from my second story window pain in his big puppy dog eyes.

I ran with him close on my tail all the way to the river. A swim seemed nice right about now. I stuck my feet in and rolled up my pajama bottoms. Jake phased and sat next to me. "A funny thing happened when I was in Wisconsin." Jake looked over at me but I kept my eyes down at the muddy water. I didn't know he went to Wisconsin nor did I care at this point. "I went to see the foxes. There were a few girls in that pack that I saw. One of them had a huge crush on me. It was really awkward." He said looking up at the moon and down to the reflection on the river. It was pretty beautiful and if I wasn't so mad I probably would have enjoyed it. "Hilarious," I mocked. I really wanted to ask if it was more awkward then this conversation but I decided I had taken on the role of adolescent teen all too well already.

He smiled and took my hand in his. "Don't touch me." I flinched and wiggled my hand away. "Nessie I'm sorry I missed you birthday. Please forgive me." He asked. I put my hand on his leg like I was going to pat it and say sure buddy anything, but instead I thought a simple hard _no._ His face fell. I took my hand back in case I slipped and thought something to hurt him more. I didn't like this, drama. I wasn't even sure why I was mad. It was just a party, and it wasn't even important not nearly as important as my best friend. We sat in silence awhile before,

_Sorry I over reacted. I think I was still kind of mad about that girl. _

I thought my fingers bushed his cheek. The big brown shape shifter relaxed and wrapped his arms around my waist hugging me. "Thank you," he whispered in my ear. His breath tickled my neck, "But what girl are you talking about Ness?""Your girlfriend silly the one you called Angel." I pulled out of the hug to study his face. His eye brows where pulled together in confusion and his lips where pressed together like he was trying to figured out what I was talking about. "I called on the way home from shopping, I heard a girls voice in the background." I helped his confusion then I played back the conversation for him, _then I heard another voice, "Jakie where are you!" It was a girl's voice and she was laughing? Oh he must have been talking to Rachel or Rebecca. He started mumbling again, and I finally figured the phone was covered. It sounded like "Be there in a minute, Angel." _

Jake just looked at me like he was trying to hold back a smile. "Nessie, honey, I don't have a girlfriend!" he said laughing. What? Then why was he calling some girl angel? He brush a few stray locks of hair from my face and said, "Is that the only reason you where mad? Angel is a name. It's the name of Todd's sister, she was just messing around. This morning we had breakfast with Rebecca and everyone in Seattle and Paul started calling me Jakie as a joke, sadly it stuck." He scrunched up one side of his face like he hated the name that I call him all the time. Todd, I've heard the name before…. OH! Rebecca's husband. I knew they had been visiting but I forgot that their whole side of the family came.

I could feel my face starting to flush into a deep red. I freaked out over nothing. I was a dramatic idiot. Jacob started laughing. I just looked at him,_ What's so funny?_ "You kiddo. You're not an idiot! Dramatic maybe but with parents like yours…" He trailed off smiling down at me. Shoot, I slipped again. I let go of him and got up. My feet where wet with clay and dirt. Although it felt nice, squishing between my toes. We started to walk back to the house, human speed.

I found out Rebecca was pregnant and both her and Todd planed on moving back to the reservation, that Paul had actually proposed to Rachel about a few days ago. Jacob didn't seem so happy about that. "What's so bad about both of them being happy together?" I asked. "It's not seeing them happy that bothers me it's the kissing and Paul living at my house and…" He was going to keep complaining but I stopped him in time, "And they are made for each other! It's so weird to watch them don't you think? The move in perfect unison and when they kiss sparks fly and stars start shooting! Same with Emily and Sam only they could move oceans instead of stars." I said gazing up at the stars trying to stress my point. He just laughed, "Yeah it's a wolf thing." I grabbed his hand _It's always a wolf thing!_ _True love is NOT a wolf thing so don't try to convince me otherwise._

He just smiled my favorite smile and agreed, "Ok, it's not like you would understand anyways." I gawked at him jokingly and shrieked, "I soo do! If you don't think I understand what true love is you, _mister_, are sadly mistaken! I've seen movie's, read books, and I've seen it first hand with Mom and Dad, Sam and Emily, Paul and Rachel. That's true love!" Wow, I was yelling at Jake for fun! It felt nice not to be mad at him for something as little at a party. We really were best friends hating each other one minute, loving each other the next.

"Oh and about the party I'm really sorry! Like for real you can still hate me if you want." I smiled and said, "I don't think I could ever hate you Jake." "Good because I wanted to tell you about the foxes." "Sure go ahead." We still had another mile and if we walked this slow all the way it would probably be 15 minutes. "Ok," he said jumping in front of me and turning around to walk backwards.

"They're great! The forest there are amazing, especially next to Lake Winnebago. It's like you could hike around for days and still not get bored. We were going to cliff dive there too, but there winters are worse so the whole Lake was frozen 5 feet deep." He was going to keep talking but I stopped him quick, "Did you say we?" "Yeah Collin, Brady, and I. Oh and there pack of five." "Collin and Brady went? Aren't they going to be in my class?" I asked. "Yes to both. I think Semoe Healy is too. Luke and Derek are at least a year younger." _Who is Semoe Healy?_ I asked. "Oh sorry S'more or S'mores whatever you want to call the kid." He said maturely.

_Oh go on about the foxes. Aren't wolves bigger than foxes? _I thought hoping he would finish before we got to the house. "Oh, ok. Well, I had to go with Collin and Brady because they called to warn us about a new vampire. Turns out it was just you Aunt Cynthia again. Her and that nomad really hit it off. Yeah we're way bigger, human anyways. They're all tall but so scrawny." He said once again sounding like some humongous monster. I could see the outline of our house and my concrete smile started breaking.

"Aren't you tired?" He asked turning back around to face the house. "No, yes but I don't want to go to bed." He laughed, "Well I am so you're going to sleep, for my sake." "Fine…" I replied yawning. I couldn't wait for the morning get here.

* * *

**A/N:** I really like that chapter, now you kinda get to see where Nessie and Jake stand together. Nessie is starting to grow up which means falling for boys (Jake.) But Jacob still kinda sees her as his little girl until…. Ok well it will happen soon. Next chapter up hopefully by Thursday (it's going to be pretty short)! Please review, fave, alert, everything else :D Thanks.


	5. Today

**Author's Note:** Yay! I got two up in one day! Thanks a ton to anonymous reviewer September! It means a ton to me that you like it enough to suggest to more friends :D Also to Zara1515 I tried to make this one shorter. Lol. I think it is a lot easier to right this way! It's kind of just a filler chapter until we get to La Push. That will be a few chapters long depending on length. Enjoy

I don't own any of Stephenie Meyers genius work, but the plots and new characters are from my imagination.

* * *

Lectures/POV Nessie-

Beep, Beep, beep, be… I swung my arm around trying to smack the snooze. I caught a glance of the time 8:05 the red numbers beamed. WHAT! Shoot I was supposed to at La Push by now. I bet everyone was down stairs just waiting for me, Jake too.

I practically flew out of bed stumbling all the way into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and let my hair down from the French braid I had in yesterday. My hair exploded into a huge blob of frizz on top of my head. I tried to brush it down before I dashed into the shower. Hopping back out of the shower only 3 minutes later slid into a fuzzy blue robe and half sprinted towards my closet. I tripped over something and landed on top of something… warm?

"Gurgh, humph." It grunted. "Jake! What are you doing here?" I squawked grabbing a pillow off my bed and hitting him with it. "Oh, good morning Nessie," he smiled up at me, "What are you doing up so early?"

"Early? Jake it's 8. I was going to get dressed." I said pushing myself of his bare chest and sitting up. He inspected my robe and said, "Oh I see, sorry for tripping you… Even though you really should learn how look where you're going."

I just glared at him and his huge plastered on smirk. "I knew where I was going, you just got in the way."

I heard him chuckle as he threw the pillow and blanket he stole from me last night back onto my bed. I stomped off to my closet and shut the door. Alice already had my new clothes put in their proper places.

Knowing that Alice would be hunting today and I wouldn't see her until tonight I picked out my favorite jeans and an old Bon Jovi t-shirt. I picked up one of the, gulp, bras we got yesterday and put it on. It made me look older, portioning out my body well. So instead of looking like a skinny little 7 year old I looked like a teenager, a young adult. I guess I could be ok with that.

I walked out and Jake had put on a plan shirt. He just stared at me with amazement. "What?" I asked picking up a hair band and tying it around my still wet curls. I didn't like the attention, maybe he noticed the two lumps that stood out on my chest? My cheeks started to burn.

"Nothing, it's just you look really beautiful." He said his eyes trailing up and down my outfit.

My face flushed as I walked by him to get sneakers. "So what do you want to do today?" His voice getting father away as he walked towards the door. "I don't know. I've never been to La Push." I laughed looking back at him.

His eyes were lost in thought. "Maybe," he started talking, "Maybe you would want to come to the bon fire tonight. Everyone is going even Claire." Oh a bon fire. We've only had a few had here, there isn't much point of them but I guess it could be fun.

"Yeah, I guess." I said walking into the hallway.

"Nessie, I think a bon fire is a wonderful idea. Nice and safe." Daddy called from the living room. "She's going to a council meeting?" mom asked trying to be quiet. I saw my dad nod his head towards her. "Cool." She shrieked as we entered the room.

"What's a council meeting?" I asked peering up at Jake. "It's just the bon fire. The alders tell stories and stuff." He replied after awhile shrugging it off.

Oh that sounds cool but was the big deal, my mother made it seem like it would the best time. My dad's stern voice made me jump back in surprise, "Jake, can I speak with you… outside?"

He nodded mouthing hanging open motionless, and followed my scary father outside. I glanced at my mom who was engulfed in some book. "Mom? Why did?" I pointed to the sliding glass door my father and Jacob just walked out.

She patted the seat next to her and said, "I don't know. I can't read minds." "Oh well is daddy going to…" My voice trailed off at the sound of my father's muffled yelling. That would be a yes…

*************************Edward*****************************************************

Nessie came downstairs in an old Bella outfit. Bon Jovi, I don't think she even knows who Bon Jovi is._ Oh a bon fire, I guess it could be fun._ I smiled at the thought of Nessie spending time doing anything but cliff diving or riding on a motorcycle, "Nessie, I think a bon fire is a wonderful idea. Nice and safe."

I felt my eyes narrow at Jacob who was slowly dragging behind my beautiful daughter. _Wow, she looks… beautiful. Shoot he's looking at me. Why is he looking at me?_

Bella looked over to me, "She's going to a council meeting?" I nodded slowly knowing Nessie had no idea what a "council meeting" was. Bella was no help in concealing the surprise, "Cool!"

"_What's a council meeting?" Her liquid brown eyes admiring me as if waiting for something... Pull it together Jake it's just a bra and tight jeans, very fitting jeans. She doesn't admirer you anymore than she did yesterday or that day before. "It's just a bon fire. The alders tell stories and stuff." I replied to my waiting girl, my very beautiful, very grown little girl. I shrugged making it seem like it wasn't a as big as a deal as it actually was. Nessie would learn tonight about..._

"Jake, can I speak with you? Outside." The sudden change in my words surprised Nessie. What was he thinking! He can just tell my daughter imprinting not without my consent he can't.

_Shit, I thought. Bells should have been. Darn it. You should really sta-_

His thoughts went blank, it's a little too late for that honey. I thought to myself as if Bella could hear me. "Ah thank you Bella!" the dog bellowed. I fixed my eyes on his bulky figure and barked, "What the hell are you thinking!"

"I was thinking Nessie as a right to know! Haven't you realized in the past day or two people have almost slipped about this much."- he reached his hands out full arm span as it if to say a lot- "What happens when she finds out from someone else huh? She is just going to be upset and hurt. She should know!" His words surely loud enough for my half vampire daughter to hear.

I hoped Bella would get the picture and stop shielding him. _What an inconsiderate leech! Nessie obviously is going to start asking questions. Heck, last night, she has started asking questions._ Last night? What was this mutt talking about? Unless, they snuck out last night too far for me to hear_…_ "What do you do last night?" I growled.

_Oh, wow that was long. I didn't do anything, Nessie on the other hand saw very well that Paul and Rachel where meant to be. She said the same for Emily and Sam. I think you are truly underestimating you daughter's capability to understand love. She's thirteen now. All too soon there will be boyfriends and kissing._

"Nessie needs a choice and if you tell her she is just going to get pressured into something she might not want. She doesn't see you like that Jacob, and you absolutely won't see her like that, you got it." I snapped pushing a in his chest.

_Sure, sure. Not yet anyways. _He smirked. If he wasn't Nessie's imprint I would have killed that son of a-

"Nessie wants you." I smiled and pointed towards the door. There was my little Nessie's face smashed up against the glass glaring at me. She was mad, but as soon as she spent the day with _Oh So Mighty And Powerful _Jacob she would forgive me.

Jake ran over to Nessie, who was now swaying aimlessly on the brick path that lead to the garage, and swooped her up in his arms twirling in circles. She giggled and asked if he was ready to go. "Ready when you are, kiddo."

I liked that name kiddo, which means Jacob will try and think of her as a kid. Not a very beautiful young adult who wears bras and fitted jeans, no thanks to her aunt. Bella's soft hands cupped my face as she asked very sensually, "Have they left yet?" I smirked and we were back at the cottage.

********************Jake**************************************************

"Race you there?" She smiled presumptuously leaning forward putting one hand on her back like an Olympic runner. "Ok let me phas…" She didn't let me get in the all of _phase_ before starting to count down, "3… 2…" "Nessie I have to phase." "1!" She was off like a rocket.

I phased quick and ran after her. How was she going to know where to go? I found her a mile and a half away from the Cullen's property biting her nails. _Uh. I guess I should let you win, 'cause I have no idea how to get there,_ her hand on my back.

I nodded my head, impressed that she didn't run the opposite way of La Push. "Oh, shut up. I could have found it after awhile," she insisted. I wasn't making fun of her? Why would she think that? Oh… I found myself with a huge idiotic smile across my face. God, she probably thought I was an idiot.

I started running a comfortable speed of about 70 east.

_Hey Jake! _It was Quil.

_Hey, were about 7 miles away is anyone on post? _

_Ah, Brady but I don't think so cause I can't hear him._

_Oh yeah mean either. Are you and Claire going to the meeting tonight?_

_Yeah I can't wait Claire is going to have a blast thats all she keeps talking about. Oh, and seeing Nessie of course. Are you guys going? You better, because I told everyone you where._

_I don't Quil... Billy said they were going to telling stories to and about our imprints._

_So? Nessie knows right?_

Our conversation went quite. What was I supposed to say, No Nessie's father thinks she needs a choice and that choice isn't going to me be.

_No way dude! He seriously thinks that! Nessie already chose you, not as a lover but as everything else. Same as Claire, the time will come she nedds to know now. _

_Does Claire?_

_Well, kind of. I told her but she doesn't really understand it all. She does know that I'm always going to be there for her no matter what._

_Nessie knows that. She's known since her first christmas. She wears her bracelet everyday now. She just doesn't know about it all._

I heard Claire's voice of in the distance, "Qwil, Quillieee? Where are youuuuu?"

_See ya,_ I got the chance to say before he phased.

Nessie kept up well until we got about 7 miles from the rez. "Jake," she panted, "We have to stop. I'm too tired." As if her heavy breathing and sweat that tricked down her forehead wasn't enough indication.

I nodded towards my back. "No way, I'm too big" She said crossing her arms and shaking her head. That was _so Bella._ I sighed and nudged at her arms with my nose. "No, Jake I just need a break."

I frowned and shook my head, no. "Let me sit awhile and I'll be fine." She persisted. Her body plumed down on a mossy log. I bent my front legs down in front of my so my face was lower than hers, and stared up at her puppy dog eyed. Her face changed into a look of awe, like all the sudden she thought of me as a little cute puppy instead of a huge monster.

"Fine…" She hoped on my back and I started to run again. We didn't stop until the reservation.

* * *

**A/N**: New shorter chapters good? Bad? Tell me! I think I like it, but I haven't decided if it lacks description. Anyways, a new chapter up tomorrow or the next depending on how long I make it. La Push Party. Woot Woot.


	6. Ocean Salt

**Author's Note: **Ok here you guys go the 6th chapter. I did make my goal although it is late Thursday, it's still Thursday, lol. It's about 4,000 words so a happy medium. I won't keep you waiting. Read, review, and above anything else enjoy

I don't own any of Stephenie Meyer's astonishing work, but the plots and any new characters are mine.

* * *

Ocean Salt/Pov Nessie-

Whoa, I haven't ran, gasp, this fast in, gasp, ever. Jacob was nearing 75 miles an hour and I didn't think my stick legs could take much more of this. I gave in to my yearning temptation to give up, "Jake… We have to stop. I'm too tired." He turned around to face me, and then nodded towards his back. No way I'm too big to_ ride_ him. Besides it was just awkward riding on your best friend.

"No way, I'm too big." I said crossing my arms dramatically. I started to shake my head so he would get the point. He did but instead of agreeing he started nudging my arms to get me to move. "No, Jake I just need a break." I sighed. His lips pulled down into a frown, well sorry Jake but I'm not 4 anymore and I'm NOT riding on you_._ I thought to myself. "Let me sit down awhile, and I'll be fine," I said settling into the most comfy looking log.

He put his front paws out in front of him and bowed his head. What is he doing? Aw, come on Jake don't do that to me. You know I can't say no to that. His head was below mine and he was peering up at me, big brown eyes so sad, and hurt. It reminded me of that little lost and beaten puppy that walks around in the rain in all those old movies. I just wanted to hug him but I guess the least I could do was ride him. "Fine," I muttered, clinging my hands around his neck and hosting myself up onto him.

I could just picture his smile right now filled with pride. _You're sickening. You get that right? That's not always going to work. _He chuckled nearing 90 miles an hour. It was shocking how close he could come to a tree and not trip over a root or snag an ankle on a vein. It only took about 5 minutes to get to the reservation. I wonder what we would see.

I could already smell the ocean salt. Jake howled and Embry ran up in human form. "Hi Nessie! Welcome to La Push." I jumped off Jake to let him phase. "Hello Embry are you stealing Jake's job as tour guide?" I asked smiling up at him. He like all the pack was tall, beautiful, and had russet skin, but he was thinner and his build was much smaller. "No I'm sure Jake wouldn't like that too much…" He said looking around for Jacob.

"I'm sure he wouldn't," Jake murmured with a wicked smile glued onto his beautiful face. I could trace his outline towering behind Embry. Embry slowly turned around glancing back towards me and then his dark eyes flicked towards Jacob. "Good to finally see you brother." Embry choked before wrapping his body around Jake's not a hug but a fighting stance. Jacob already had one arm around his neck the other Embry tied behind his back. It was a weird sight, the fighting, like this.

"So, what took you so long?" Embry asked smiling and moving quickly towards Jakes front side. "Stuff" He huffed back in reply. They flung each other into an all out tumble rolling on the snowy ground, melting any ice that got in there way.

After a few minutes of punches and laughter I asked tapping on Jake's shoulder, "Are you guys done or can I give a tour to myself?" "Truce," The both muttered looking up at me. I just smiled, boys are so weird.

Jake stood up wiping the mud off his legs. "Do I have any on my face?" He asked shoving his face a few inches from mine. I pointed to a random stop in the middle his flawless forehead. "Right there," I assured smiling like a fool.

He bent down to my level rubbing his hand back and forth over the once clean area spreading dirt and dead grass all over. I smiled wider explaining, "Oh and, you got some on your cheeks." I press my hand against he's cheek bone.

"Right… Here? Did I get it?" he assumed pressing another oozy finger to his face.

"Yeah, but know some is on you other cheek. Let me get it." I said grabbing his dirty and rubbing it all over his face. "Ok is it good?" he asked straitening back up.

"Yup, perfect." I smiled yet even wider. Mud was covering his whole face soon enough it would dry and he would have the perfect facial. There was a huge chunk sliding down his right temple. "Dude you look like a swap monster!" Embry said hitting his chest. "Oh, really Nessie? Perfect?" he asked raising his eyebrows accusingly yet holding back a smile. "Yup, you look as pretty as me." I confirmed fluttering my eyelashes. "Oh, you should see how pretty you'll been when I'm threw with you!" Suddenly my feet flashed and I was hiding behind Embry, "Don't hide behind me! I don't want to be in this!"

"Too late!" I yelled dipping my fingers in the mud and spreading it across his chin. "Now you're going to get it Cullen!" The both screamed and jumped for me. I ran backwards still facing them, practically tripping over my own feet. Why was my mom such a clumsy human?

"You really wouldn't want to ruin my pretty outfit would you?" I coaxed them fiddling with the bottom of my shirt. "Oh I sure would," Embry protested. I narrowed my eyes on him and the glob of wet earth in his hand. I bent down to get a chunk of mud myself. I was going to throw it at him but a quick movement caught my eye.

"Wait, where's Jacob?" I asked spinning in a half circle and then gawked at the hands now two centimeters from my spotless face. They were oozing mud and slowly moving towards my… "JACOB BLACK!" I scream my face now dripping with wet disgusting mud. Both boys shrieked with humor. "Nessie now look more then pretty, you look gorgeous. " They hollered the last word in unison shaking their hands like some jazz dancers.

"You should see how gorgeous, you'll be when I'm through with you." I mocked he earlier words smiling."Oh, no, you don't." I was picked up and thrown over Jacob's shoulder before I could get my hands into any more mud.

"Jake?"-no response-"Jacob?" He just started humming ignoring my calls. I started hitting my hands on his back and kicking my feet to his chest.

"God Nessie _stop_ wiggling!" Was all he said griping my waist tighter. "Where are you taking me?" I demanded still hitting his back to let me go. "No where important…" he trailed off. I could hear the waves growing closer.

_JACOB BLACK! I swear if I get wet you're DEAD! _I grabbed his arm.

"I'd pay to see you kill me." He taunted.

The forest started disappearing and I could see frozen sand underneath Jake's strong legs. _Jake, really, I'm not kidding. I will kill you. And it will be slow and painful. I'll freeze you to death, or choke you with mud. Something never done before would be nice for the press. _

He chuckled throwing his phone onto the sand and pulling off my shoes dropping them across the beach. He took longer strides as the sand started getting darker, wet sand. I huffed, there wasn't any use trying with Jake. His mind was set.

Unless… _If you don't put me down I'm going to bite you. _

"You wouldn't." He teased. "Oh, ho, but I would…" I trailed of letting his thoughts roam.

_If you don't put me down in 3…_ I started counting._ 2…_

"Fine, Nessie you win. I'll put you down, just a sec." _Good._ I thought satisfied. The smell of the sea salt was almost too strong. I looked down Jake's back fallowing his legs down into the ocean.

_WAIT! NO JAKE! Don't set me down now!_

My body was suddenly enveloped is cold ocean water. Looking up through the salty sea water I saw Jake's liquid brown eyes fill with pleasure, like the whole point of today was to throw me into the ocean."What was that for?" I hollered coming up for air. He chuckled, "Sorry you slipped. Besides now you're pretty again." He batted his lashes, and I giggled splashing his chest. "Hey," he yelped. Grabbing my hand to help me up I took it and yanked him into the water next to me. He started laughing and splashed me. I pushed the boy over with my arm and stood up. I saw the water ripple under my feet.

Where did he go? I bent down to look through the dull blue water. I rested my hand to the top of the nearly still water batting him to take it and pull me under. Hot hands wrapped around my ankles from behind, "OH MY GOD!" I screamed without even thinking. An old couple I hadn't noticed before looked up from there walk on the beach. I just waved my face turning beat red. I heard a low throaty chuckle from behind me. I turned around glared at the monster who was now half curled over in the water laughing. _Not funny_ I put my hand to his cheek. "Sure, sure." He said spinning and then running off, "Hey! Where do you think you're going?" I called jumping though the water after him.

Before I knew it we were both soaking wet, crying from laughing so hard, and chasing each other around in the knee high water splashing and kicking water the whole time. I splashed him again before he swooped me up bridle style and carried me onto the beach. I cuddled up close to his unusually warm chest hoping I could stay like that forever. The wish was trashed when he laid me down on the freezing sand.

"Hey your warm come back." I said waving my hands towards my friend as he started walking away. He grabbed his phone and stumbled over to me. "You're cold!" he asked chuckling. "Aha, the water is 20 degrees below zero. Of course I'm cold silly." I laughed peering up at him until he plopped down next to me.

"But you're a freaky hybrid whose average body temperature is 110." He laughed stoking my hair. Wasn't in a ponytail this morning? "Yeah but I'm _not_ a freak werewolf person whose only sense is hot." I demanded. It was true we were both "hybrids" but his genetics where made to with stand touching vampires without feeling or camp out in mid January with only shorts on. Mine, on the other hand, were as sensitive as a vampire's only lasting hours in Siberian weather. I guess that was another thing I got from daddy, sensitive touch.

_**Ding Dong, Ding, Ding, Dong...**_

Jake's phone rang next to him. I moved out of his toasty embrace and glanced up to his eyes. His gaze set on me melting my insides, how weird I'd never felt like this before, I was probably just sick from the gallons of salt water I choked down. My eyes flicked towards blearing cell phone. "Uh, Jake I think your phones ringing." I whispered pointing towards the music. "Humph…" was all the noise he made reaching for the phone. He glanced at it and handed it to me.

"Uh," was all I choked out before my father's booming voice echoed into the receiver, "Jacob, about tonight I guess I overreacted. You still can't say a word about you but Bella talked to me an…" I handed the phone up to Jacob. His eyebrows cocked taking the phone from me.

"Hello?" He asked face still set in confusion. I heard some mumbling from daddy on the other end. "Oh ok I see." Jake resented. A short bellow came from my father and then some more mumbling. "Really?" he asked face perking up, "Sure, sure," He waved of whatever dad said with my favorite line. "Yes, Sir, Mr. Cullen," He joked shutting the phone.

"What was that about?" I asked. The sun started peeking through the clouds making my skin glow. "Nothing, my little disco ball, just a reminder," He said standing up and shaking off the excess sand. What a nickname! I really hope that one doesn't stick. "Reminder about what?" I pressed grabbing his arm to help me stand up. There was something he isn't telling me and I am determined to find out what. I looked into his eyes and pleaded batting my lashes like a little girl who wants a pony from her daddy for Christmas.

"Nothing, really Ness. Hey, it's almost noon are you hungry? We could go for a hunt or Billy has food." His attempts at distracting me worked. I hadn't been to Jake's house, ever. I bet it's huge there is now why Billy and his wheelchair plus Jake could function in a small house.

"You're house!" I practically screamed. "Good because there are skiers around here and we don't want to give anyone a heart attack." He kissed the top of my head focusing on my now radiant skin. I flashed a dazzling smile to go along with it. Ogling me I realized I had over done it.

"Oops sorry I guess that was a lot huh?" I asked. My comrade just smiled taken out of his sudden trance.

I fallowed walking off the beach and onto a little trail that lead onto La Push Road. "Which one is yours? Won't someone notice I'm glowing?" I noticed once we turned onto a dead end road with only three houses.

"No, the only other people that live on this street are Quil with his mom and the first one was Emily and Sam." He said turning around and pointing to a house on the opposite side of the road from us.

It was small and brown almost like a snub little cottage all off on its own. _Such a cute house for a young couple, _I thought to myself before passing the second house. It was blue and the paint was chipping off every side. There wasn't any drive way just two streaks of worn away grass. Sure enough Quil's bet up old Ford was parked in front of the attached garage. I started giggling at the sight everything is so _old_.

"What?" Jake asked surprised. I brushed my almost dry fingers against his arm, _Just Quil's old beat up house with his beat up truck parked in front of his beat up garage. _"Wait till you see my beat up house and my beat up garage. Then you'll really want to be back home." _No way, today is La Push. I couldn't care if you lived in a box with a tarp on sticks as a garage I'm still staying._ The words rushed through my very busy mind as we started to reach another clearing in the trees.

What if he does live in a box? That's impossible Nessie he has Billy and Rachel remember they couldn't all live in boxes. But maybe, he was trailer trash or something? We walked slower than slow making every foot seem like a hundred. "Scared Nessie?" He murmured before passing the last tree before a clearing. "Phst, No?" I smiled so fake even the birds knew I was lying. I glanced up at him before fixing my eyes on his house.

It was tiny, and did resemble a box in a square sort of way. It was maroon and like Quil's the paint was chipping off the windowsills. There was any actual drive way, which was just gravel, with four vehicles parked the closet to the house was a really nice looking Volkswagen Rabbit, then Paul's Chevy, a rental car with California plates, and then a prius. The drive way went down one side of the house passing a little porch with a ramp for Billy. We past the prius and I caught a glance of a little metal garage down a little hill behind a few trees.

"I want to go to your garage!" I said jumping a little. "Why it's rusted and a complete mess? You probably wouldn't like it." He insisted talking my hand and leading me towards the porch. "Please!" I begged. "Fine, later after everyone leaves." He promised glancing towards the door.

The porch was old and rickety. There were a few fence posts missing on the outside. The roof over the porch was very new though, probably done in the last summer. There was an old bench and a few fold out chairs on one side and a grill on the other. "You grill?" I asked surprised that he would even need to grill anything. "Yeah it's great. I'll have you over sometime in the summer. Very rare." I giggled, "Anytime."

"Nessie's here!" Someone yelled and I looked over to the window and the curtain moved. _Jake? _"I don't know but that was Seth who yelled." He squinted into the window. "We should get you into some dry clothes." He said and quickly swung open the front door before I could protest. "This is the living room. That is the kitchen, and here's my room." He said dragging me into his room and shutting the door. "Ah thank you. Do we have to go out back there?" I asked flopping over on his bed.

I liked his room it was small and smelt nice like the woods. It was a rather boyish room; everything was the same colors, brown, gray, and white. It was a full sized bed although I bet he still hung off the edges. He had a small desk with only a cup full of pens to complement it. There were a few posters of cars and girls on two walls the other two had big windows to cover them. He had a small dresser that Auntie Alice would never approve of. His sudden laughter interrupted my inspection, "Yeah Ness we have to go back out there."

I sat up and looked at him, feeling my eyebrows rise, "But why? There are a lot of people I don't know out there. What if they think I'm weird?" He smiled really wide. "Well, first of all everyone out there knows me so you won't even measure up to my standards. Second, Rebecca and Todd don't even know about our crazy world. Lastly, you're not weird, or freaky, or creepy," he said picking though his dresser. "What am I then?" I looked over his expression. His smile turned into just a slight rise of one side, my smile, and his cheeks flushed lightly. _Way to embarrass someone Nessie, _I scolded myself. "You Renesmee Cullen," he started tossing me a huge shirt and some old sweats, "Are kind, special, beautiful, magical, amazing, brilliant, musical… Do you need me to continue or was that enough?" My cheeks were on fire and I bit my bottom lip. "No that's good." I smiled shyly up at him not one for getting compliments.

"The bathrooms across the hall or I promise I won't look." "Good because I don't even want to open that door." He toppled over onto his bed and only 2 seconds later I heard him start the classic chainsaw snore. I giggled and changed into his clothes. They were huge, and I had to tie the bottoms really tight so they wouldn't fall off. Being gigantic was be expected, but they were really warm. _How come your clothes are so warm?_ I thought snuggling on his bed too I was tired too but I mainly didn't want to go out and face the crowed of people out in the living room. I only caught a glimpse but I knew for sure Seth, Billy, Paul, and Rachel were out there. I could smell new people so I guess Rebecca and Todd where out there too.

"Gosh Nessie, you scared the living day lights out of me!" He shook awake. _Sorry, how was that? _"You asked me something and my dream stopped and that was all I saw. What did you ask again?" He explained still looked pretty shaken. _Oh, how come your clothes are warm?_ "Because there not soaking wet," He laughed, "No, actually I poses the power to make clothes warm magically." "Sure, sure," I mocked.

"Are you ready to go out there?" He asked smiling down at me. I let myself sigh heavily and say, "As ready as I'll ever be."

He cracked open the door and then walked in. The living room was crowded with people. Paul and Rachel were stuffed onto a couch. Next to the couch was a recliner with Rebecca lounging. Billy was seated in the threshold to the kitchen. Seth and who I presumed to be Todd leaned against the wall. All eyes were on us as we entered. I inhaled deeply taking in the scents of only pine wood and musk. _Say something! _"Hey guys." Jake choked out before walking over to Billy and giving him a hug. "Come hear Nessie!" He said waving his hands for a hug. _Hi Billy! I haven't see you in forever, I missed you so much. _I thought still too afraid to use my voice assuming it would come out wrong. "I missed you too, sweetie, please visit more often," His old voice scratched into my ear.

I hid behind Jakes luckily huge arm. _Who doesn't know about… me? _"Todd, Rebecca, and maybe Rachel." He whispered in my ear, "So don't scare anyone please." _I won't. _I promised moving out of his reach.

"Hey stranger haven't seen you in awhile." Paul heaved standing up to hug me. He smelled really gross, like strong cologne. I could feel my nose crinkle as he got closer and wrapped his arms around me. I've met Rachel a few times before but never for longer than 10 minutes or so. _Does Rachel know I'm, special? _I asked. He jumped a little before pulling out and shaking his head. _She's known about you guys though?_ This time his lips drew together to form a smile and he nodded. "You should show her." He said just loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. _Well thanks for the attention Paul now everyone thinks I'm crazy. _"They do not." He said chuckling before taking his seat next to his beautiful fiancée. "What was that about?" She whispered leaning in rather close to his lips.

Seth thankfully turned the television which loosened some of the really awkward tension. I turned to him and mouthed thank you. I walked over to stand by him. Rebecca got up to introduce herself. "Hi I'm Rebecca. And this is Todd my husband." She motioned towards the now smiling man in the corner. _Hi I'm Renesmee, but you can call me Nessie. _I thought. Oh wait, I'm not touching her, shoot what if she doesn't even now about shape-shifters let alone vampires. I shook her hand and recited the usual, "Hello I'm Renesmee, but you can just call me Nessie. Good to meet you." I let go of her hand in case I happened to slip, and waved at Todd.

Jake slid next to me, "That wasn't so bad." _Yes it was. Paul was talking to me. Can I show Rachel I think it would be cool since she already knows about you. _I always loved seeing the expression on peoples face when they experience my "gift" for the first time. First it's shock, then it slowly turns into awe. "Sure just do it after Rebecca and Todd leave. She will probably find out by the bon fire tonight anyways. There leaving in about 10, 9, 8," He started counting down glancing at the partners, "5, 4, 3, 2…"

"Bye guys we should really get back to Forks Angel and Darryl might get worried." They waved and the screen door opened with a squeak. I took a seat on the fairly new recliner and Jake sat on the arm next to me.

"So," Rachel started, "How old are you Nessie?" What was I supposed to say the last time we met was almost 6 months ago and I had been 9? I decided she would have forgotten about last time and said, "I'm 13, today actually." She smiled, "Oh for some reason I remember you being smaller but must be my imagination. Happy 13th!" I faked a laugh, "Yeah, thank you." She was very beautiful Paul was immensely lucky to get a girl this pretty. She had long dark hair that waved down to the middle of her back, and she had big hazel eyes that sparked whenever she looked at Paul. She like Jake had a strong face. She had high cheek bones with a curved jaw. I swear she could have passed as a model any day. Seeing both Rebecca and Rachel you could tell they where twins.

"Are any of you kids hungry we got veil I can cook?" Billy asked. "Oh, don't worry about it Billy I can cook." Paul offered standing up and walking towards the kitchen. "What do you guys like?" he pointed at Jake and Seth, "Medium rare." Then his finger traveled towards me, "Very _very _rare." I saw Rachel's face scrunch up in disgust. His finger fell on Rachel and they both said, "Medium rare." "Billy?" Paul asked. "Black," he sang. "Got it." He said heading into the kitchen.

Seth's phone started vibrating and Rachel turned the TV to mute. "Hey, Samie. What's crackle-akin?" He asked. Nodding to whatever 'Samie' was saying on the other end. "Yeah I'll ask," He said and then put the phone down to his chest, "Billy, is the council meeting tonight or next week?" Billy's face turned down into a frown, "Next week, Old Quil's not feeling too well today." Jake sighed next to me shaking his head, "Too bad, I hope he gets over this."

"Yeah, no, Sam. Next week." He said, "Yup see you tonight." He stuffed the phone in his pocket with a loud huff. Paul walked out with my deer, "Very rare. I even saved the juices for little miss birthday girl." I laughed, "Thanks Paul." I sat and enjoyed the meat and the company of my second family waiting for tonight to hurry up and get here. I was finally going to find out what all the whispers were about.

* * *

**A/N: **How was that? Please review! Oh, and yes Jake is "flirting" with Nessie although he only vaguely realizes it same with Nessie and always being close to him and stuff. It's the power of imprinting! It's just a tool to help me later in the story. Anyways, the bon fire chapter will be longer and will take longer to write which means I probably won't have it up until Sunday But I will try and do a really good job so you get your waits worth. Thanks again to the few people who are actually taking the time to read this far and review, favorite, and alert. I probably would have given up early if it wasn't for you :D Have a wonderful weekend!


	7. Afraid of the Dark

**Author's Note**: I just reread the rules for fanfiction and it said no musical lyrics so, I'm taking out the lyrics. This chapter is short (REALLY short). There is a good reason you will find out later.

None of its mine, all Stephenie Meyer's, except the plots and new characters.

* * *

Afraid of the Dark/Pov Nessie-

_**Beep, Beep, Beep...**_

Jake reached for his now blaring phone and I reached to turn off the radio. "Jacob Black's Office," He chuckled looking over towards me. "Hum, well I'm not sure. The Clearwater's aren't coming and I think Call can't either 'because his mom grounded him again."

I leaned in so I could hear the other end, "Oh that's too bad, is Renesmee going?" I could feel my eyebrows raise _Me? _He nodded and stuttered into the phone. "Oh, uh, yes, Nessie's going. She really does need some friends before school starts, and Collin and Brady might ditch us tonight as well." I heard laughter of excitement coming from the other line, "Yay, ok so first beach at 6? Close to the bluffs. See you there." The line went dead and Jake muttered, "Bye."

"You know these mysterious phone calls keep getting better and better." I joked elbowing him in the shoulder. "That wasn't mysterious. It was Hazel and Ashlen asking about the bonfire." He stated as if it helped his case any. "Well I have no idea who Hazel or Ashlen are so it does make it mysterious."

"Oops, I guess I never told you about them. They're starting school this Monday in your class. They're really nice, sort of weird but, I figure you pretty good with weird." He smiled at me before turning back to his motorcycle. I turned the music on, quite so we could talk.

"Weird how?" I asked hoping they weren't outcasts or something. This sounds mean but I was hoping to avoid the weird group of kids as much as possible I want to be _normal_."Not, that kind of weird. They are just really into us, weird. I met them on Wednesday and they've been trying to figure the pack out ever since." He said tinkering with the tire.

I was sitting in his homemade garage on an old bar stool full of the most amazing deer I'd ever had. It was a cute little garage very mannish. The ground was gravel and dirt. He had a lot of old car and motorcycle parts. Tools laid virtually everywhere. Old beer bottles and soda cans were scattered on a table when I asked him about the beer he said he couldn't get drunk even if he tried it just relaxed him. I said whatever and shrugged it off. An old radio sat next to me, but it only picked out three stations. I picked a mixed pop station.It sang as I hummed along to my favorite songs.

"Earth to Renesmee Cullen." Jake said waving his hand in my face. "Sorry I was thinking." I looked over towards the now laughing individual sitting next to me and waited for him to say something, "Well, uh, DUH! You were kinda REALLY out of it." He smiled and I just stuck my tongue out. He giggled? Jacob Black giggled! I couldn't help but smile and wide feeling my dimple appear.

"Well, I'm done with the bike. What do you want to do now?" I looked down at him guiltily knowing he would say no I put on my bested pouty face, "Please. Take me for a ride."

"No way! Your dad would _kill _me!" He said shuttering a little and jumping to his feet.

I stuck my bottom lip out a little and looked up through my eyelashes, "Please Jakie, for me?" He folded his arms and shook his head although I could tell he wanted to say yes. I jumped off the stool and unfolded his arms taking his hands in mine.

"Pleaseeeeee Jake?" With those simply words I had won.

He glared at me but smiled, "Fine, but only if you don't think about it around your dad." I let go of his hands and laughed, "YESS!" I put my hands up like I'd just won a race as he moved the motorcycle out of the garage. He swung one leg over the gray bike and stood above it.

"The helmet's over there." Jake said pointing to a green and blue full faced helmet. "Really think you should be the one wearing this, not me."

I said picking up the helmet and putting it on. It was huge and the eye glass tinted everything a gray color.

"I'm practically indestructible and it's not like this thing is going to help if it flies of before impact." I smiled taking it off and handing it to him, "Besides you are destructible and it won't fly off your big head. I'll just hold on really tight so nothing happens." I swung my leg over the bike and collapsed into the seat.

"Fine, but you better hold on really tight if anything happened to you…" _Nothing's going to happen I promise._ I thought rubbing his back. "It better not," he groaned and kick started the bike we were off.

********************************Jacob************************************************

My phone started ringing washing away any thoughts I had before that moment. "Jacob Black's Office," I smirked into the phone glancing over to Nessie. "Hi Jake it's Ashlen, and HAZEL"-Hazel's voice echoed in the background-"and Hazel. Anyways I, we, were wondering who all was coming to the bon fire tonight?"

Seth and Leah were visiting family at the Makah reservation, and I'm sure Embry's mom grounded him yet again. "Hum, well I'm not sure. The Clearwater's aren't coming and I think Call can't either 'because his mom grounded him again."

I mumbled into the phone as Nessie leaned in close to me her cinnamon and vanilla aroma blocking out any of my other senses. The other lined mumbled something. _Me?_ Nessie asked I nodded understanding was Ashlen asked, "Oh, uh," I stuttered making sure I was answering the right question, "Yes, Nessie's going. She really does need some friends before school starts and Collin and Brady might ditch us tonight as well." The twins giggled with elation, "Yay, ok so first beach at 6? Close to the bluffs. See you there." The line went dead."Bye," I let myself mutter sharply.

"You know, these mysterious phone calls keep getting better and better." Nessie leaned nudging at my shoulder.

"That wasn't mysterious! It was hazel and Ashlen asking about the bonfire." I said. "Well I have no idea who Hazel or Ashlen are so it does make it mysterious." Her argument was good.

There had been a lot of going behind her back lately what with imprinting, her lamentable 'Aunt', the trip Bella is still planning on pulling her out of school for, and her father's sudden outbreaks against me. Starting to apologize for the mysterious stuff I said, "Oops, I guess I never told you about them. They're starting school this Monday in your class. They're really nice, sort of weird but, I figure you pretty good with weird."

I looked up to see the corners of her mouth pull down. "Weird how?" she whispered. "Not, that kind of weird. They are just really into us, weird. I met them on Wednesday and they've been trying to figure the pack out ever since."

I assured her. They sure had been trying to figure us out all right. It was mainly the blonde one, Hazel. She knew something, I can feel it. Tonight would probably be the night they, weather on accident or not, found out about our kind. Nessie would slip or Billy would show up and start telling the legends either way was bad. The old tire dropped from the bike and rolled around on the floor.

My hands fitted the new one on and tightened the bolts making it secure. I looked over the bike making sure it was good and ready. I fell onto the floor next to Nessie and looked up at her. Her elbows rested on her knees, and her hands little hands supported her chin as she stared off into nothingness. I couldn't help but chuckle she'd been doing this a lot lately, getting lost in thought. A few minutes of being consumed in nothing myself, I decided to wake Ness from whatever trance she was in.

"Nessie," I whispered. "Renesmee," I tried her full name. "Earth to Renesmee Cullen?" I waved my hands in her face.

She blinked still a little lost and said, "Sorry I was thinking." Uncontrollable laughter escaped my lips, "Well, uh, DUH! You were kinda _really_ out of it."

She glared and stuck her tongue out. I chuckled, even though it came out sort of like a…. giggle? Then there it was, the smile. Her smile, no _my_ smile, she only blessed me with it on very rare occasions. I let the tingling feeling take over my body as the dimple deepened into her china dolly face. It was the smile that literally stopped anything important from happing such as, breathing.

I sighed and said, "Well, I'm done with the bike. What do you want to do now?" Chocolate eyes gazed flickered in my direction, guilty chocolate eyes. I knew what she was going to ask before the words came out, "Please. Take me for a ride."

"No way! Your dad would _kill _me." I made a point to stress the word _kill_ by shuttering and standing up. Edward, although formally getting used to the idea of imprinting, had suddenly made it very apparent I in no way would do anything to exploit or harm him, Bella, and above anything else, Nessie. Taking her on my motorcycle would get me into trouble, lots of trouble. I glanced down to the now pouting Nessie. Her bottom lip stuck out and her head was tilted just right so her brown eyes pleaded up through long beautiful eyelashes.

"Please Jakie, for me?" There's that nickname, the one that so obviously used to get whatever her little heart desires. _Not this time Nessie, my life, YOUR life is too important to waste on a little old nickname and a pouty face._ I thought to myself actually hoping for once she could read minds. I crossed my arms and shook my head.

Her little body hopped of the stool and took her hands to unfold my arms. Taking her hands in mine she whispered, "Pleaseeee Jake?" I was dead. There wasn't even a point to answer her question. I was dead or I would be tonight anyways when Edward found out.

"Fine, but only if you don't think about it around your dad," I sighed as she let go of my hands and basked in the pride of winning me over.

Moving the motorcycle out of the garage I heard a faint, "YESS!" I pointed to the helmet sitting on the table, "The helmet's over there." The huge helmet practically drowned her.

"Really think you should be the one wearing this, not me. I'm practically indestructible and it's not like this thing is going to help if it flies of before impact. Besides you _are_ destructible and it won't fly off your big head. I'll just hold on really tight so nothing happens." She insisted handing me the helmet.

"Fine, but you better hold on really tight if anything happened to you…" I trailed off when she started touching my back; _nothing's going to happen I promise._ She sat comfortably close to me, she really better hold on tight, I would _never _forgive myself if anything happened Edward could kill me himself and Bells could suck the life out. Nothing would _ever_ happen to her. "It better not." I mumbled.

We turned onto La Push Rd, and she leaned in to hold me tighter. I started out at about 50 and sped up to 75 miles per hour. That's another thing with imprinting you do things, say things, you wouldn't ever think of before. Anything to make her happy, keep her safe. Her thoughts leaked into my mind.

_Jake and daddy really should stop worrying about me. I'm a big girl now, and I'm old enough to ride on a motorcycle. Old enough make my own decisions on my safety. Like coming to La Push for example, Dad was all worried I would get hurt or something and look at me now. I'm absolutely fine. Coming here with Jacob was probably the best birthday present ever, not just given to me but anyone on the planet. _

The warming sense started in my chest and advanced through my body. A smile started to creep onto my face and Nessie was thinking,

_Why is Jake smiling like a dork? Well I guess he is kind of a dork but we're on this amazing motorcycle ride and there is no reason to be smiling all silly._

Why am I? Nessie don't you see what you do to me. One compliment and I'm sitting here smiling like a moron. One pouty look and you make it my mission to do whatever makes you happy. Just to see you smile…

"Jake?" She asked drifting closer and closer to me. Her hands wrapped tightly around my waist. I'm sure if I was human it would hurt like hell but know it was nice to have her close to me. "Why are you so happy? All the time?"

"Well I think it has to do with being best friends with the most amazing girl on ea…" Nessie's horrified scream stopped me. "What is…" It hit my side with a thud. My body rolled off the motorcycle and into a ditch. I heard Nessie screech for me again. It got further and further away my eye lids feeling like a million tons. Something sharp torn my back opened as the sounds around me nearly disappeared into nothing with my howls.

Opening my eyes a little I realized I was getting drug across the forest floor the bleach smell hit me like a fog. I did everything in my power to just phase. The icy hand was so… tight. I closed my eyes for a moment and thought about Nessie. She might be in troub-

I shook controllably another leech grabbed my feet but it was too late. Half the packs thoughts flooded into my head,

_Hey, Jake! Wait…. _Jared's thoughts vanished and that was left was the thudding of his paws in the snow. More where coming, I didn't think hard enough to notice who. I howled loud and circled around the two now very scared parasites. The female was short skinny, easily breakable. The tall male would be another story. I figured he was the one who hit me over.

"I got this." The big male muttered. The female nodded in horror. Suddenly there was nothing, no pain, no air, no thoughts. It stopped and I collapsed into a pile of fur on the ground. I heard Sam's orders in my head.

_Leah, you get the female, we'll get the shifter. Brady get Jacob make sure he's…._

He never finished though before the pain. It was in my lower neck and was excruciating. I couldn't think, I wasn't breathing. I heard someone howling in the distance. I wanted to tell them to shut up I tried to open my mouth and realized it was me. I was howling it was piercing into my ears. My head was ringing. Opening my eyes I saw burly figures in front of me. Four wolves and one leech. A human ran up to me.

"Jake! JACOB?" Brady was yelling and shaking me. He was looking at my back and came around to look at my head, "HOLY SON OF A! SAM NOW!-"

The whole world swirled, I couldn't tell if I was alive or dead. If it had just all been a dream or if I was living this night mare. One thing I knew for sure was there, here with me, was the pain. The burn. The agony. Everything that is happening was indirect. Nothing was fixing the pain. The swirling stopped and it was black…

"Hey! Jake!" Nessie's voice sang, "I was just thinking about you! I'm so happy you're ok! I missed you. You've been acting pretty weird lately." I studied her angelic face, it was a mix between shock and joy. She danced towards me and chimed, "Acctually I really don't care if you've been weird. I still love you anyways."She flew into my chest.

"I love you too. More than anything…" I whispered into her hair. "How about we go for a walk?" She asked pulling me along the beach. "Have you ever thought about if I died? I know Nahuel and Huilen said I could live forever but what it was a lie. Or if a vampire hurt me, what would you do?" The pain hit me again burning my neck and throughout my throat. "Well, I've never really thought about it. It's not exactly something you think about a lot." I winked at her.

She shook her head back and forth in disapproval and took my hand a little tighter walking into the low tide. "Oh, look! A shooting star, make a wish!" She pointed to a little star floating alone across the black sky. She closed her eyes and started whispering nonsense I couldn't hear. "What did you wish for?" She asked. "Nothing," I whispered. "Make a wish fast!" She murmured. I closed my eyes _I wish… I wish Nessie's health to forever be good, with no worries._

"Now what did you wish for?" She asked glancing up at me and then over the black ocean. "If I told you it wouldn't come true. Silly!" I smiled. "That makes sense. Jake, don't you think this was the best day ever?" She asked timidly. "Of course! I got to spend nearly every minute with you!" I lifted her up and kissed her cheek and lowered her for a hug.

"That's good because I think it's coming to an end. Stay safe. Remember me will you?" Her warm body started turn cool, cold, and then icy. "NO NESSIE! Don't go!" I yelled for her, but she was already running into the darkness. My body collapsed again and I was left with nothing but the cold dark.

* * *

**A/N: **Tell me what you think about the cliffy? Please review! Thanks for readin! Next chapter should be up by... Thursday? Maybe earlier because I've itching to write this next part already, lol. Anyways thanks and have a nice week!


	8. Chapter 8 Forever

**Author's Note- **Ok I'm really sorry about the late update. I went to my grandparents, and they haven't quite moved into the 21st century yet. Anyways here is chapter 8. I decided to change the name of the girls who called Jake about the bonfire. Their names are now Hazel and Ashlen Chance. I really hated Robyn since it's just way to awkward.

I don't own anything twilight. I'm not worthy :)

* * *

Chapter 8 Forever/Seth POV-

I can't believe I imprinted. I, Seth Clearwater, am soul mates with the most beautiful amazing girl on earth. Hazel Chance. She's beautiful, smart, funny, cute, amazing. Ah, and her eyes…

_Seth… SETH!_ Leah thought running west towards a new scent.

_What?_

_I'm happy for you and all but, there is kind of something we need to do. With a clear mind…_

_Oh right. Find the new leech. Sorry!_ I found myself going in circles about a mile out of La Push. Seth, concentrate god damn it. I steadied out my pattern so now I was walking close enough to the road to see but not to be seen.

_I found it._ Leah ran with her nose to the ground at full speed towards me.

_Where?_ I put my nose to in the air and then the ground. Jake's howling cut me off mid sprint.

_There. _My sister barked and started sprinting towards the noise.

_Hey, Jake… Wait._ Jared joined us and howled for Sam.

When Leah and I got there Sam already had the shifter cornered and the girl leech scared to death. Jacob was lying in a big pile of fur breathing _really_ slow.

_Leah, you get the female, we'll get the shifter._ Sam barked._ Brady get Jacob make sure he's…_

Sam never finished before Jake's howls filled the air. I wanted to go over there and make sure he wasn't dying myself, but the shifter was getting closer and I needed to concentrate. Leah lunged for the girl and tore her head right off.

_It's times like this I'm proud to call you my sister._ She just looked over and gave me an evil smirk.

"Seth watch it!" Someone yelled, but it was too late. I was already rolling on the ground in human form clutching my arm. Carlisle ran over to me and started blabbing about not moving. I couldn't help it. My whole arm was on fire. His hands worked bending it back and forth until it made a cracking noise that rang in my ears. "Don't phase!" he said. Doc stopped when Brady started talking to Jacob.

"HOLY SON OF! SHIT! SAM NOW! HE GOT BIT!" Brady screamed his human face pale.

I looked over at Jake blood was everywhere. His neck was bet backwards and it looked as if it could be broken. Please don't be broken… Sam turned over to Jake, Carlisle, and Brady then back to his disappearing vampire. It was up in a tree jumping back and forth. When Sam started pounding his shoulder in to the side of on the vampire hopped down and started running. I swear Leah, Sam, and Edward must have chased that son of a bitch up to Alaska.

Rosalie ran over to Carlisle and asked if there was anything she could help with. I think the whole forest laughed at the expression on her face when Doc replied, "Suck the venom out while I do CPR." Rose started to bend over Jake and then I passed out cold on the forest floor. I woke up at the Cullen's house with Leah standing over me.

**************************NESSIE**********************************************

"MOTHER OF-! AHH!" My body, but especially my, lungs, throat, mouth, lips, and voice box screamed in pain. "Stop,"-gasp-"STOP!"

Mom finally let up on the hydrogen peroxide and turned to me wide eyed. "If you don't stay quite your father will come back here and I swear my shield is getting weaker each second you scream."

"It's only because you can't feel pain." I muttered under my breath. Her lips twitched up into sort of an evil smile.

Grandpa Carlisle walked into the bathroom and shut the door. He took my arm in his icy hands dulling the pain. There were bruises up half my body and scraps and long deep cuts up the other. I could see through to the muscle on the cut my mom had so gingerly drowned in peroxide. The rest were already beginning to heal. The really little ones probably just from twigs and rocks are just scars now.

We never knew I could heal quickly, because I've never gotten severely hurt. Grandpa said it had something to do the speedy growing, but it might also be that vampires rarely get hurt and if they do it's a ripped limp which heals nearly instantaneously.

"Well good morning Nessie. Can you start by telling me where it hurts?" Asked Carlisle bending down in front of me.

_EVERYWERE!_ I wanted to yell but mom was standing next to me, and if she heard I would never be aloud out of her sight again. I could barely remember what happened just that Jake and I were on his motorcycle and he fell off. Mom hadn't really warmed up to the idea of leaving my side since I woke up this morning. My eyes traveled from Grandpa to her and back.

"Bella I think Edward just got home. He's in the living room with…" He trailed off looking at me wide eyed.

"But she-" My mom started grabbing my shoulder.

I winced her hands were tight on my _very_ blue shoulder. "Bella," Grandpa growled and she retreated quickly.

"Fine maybe they're awake now." She grumbled stomping out the door.

"Who's awake? Is Jake ok? I made him where a helmet just in case something like this happened." I said smiling. Of course Jacob was fine. He was wearing a helmet. He heals quickly. He's Jacob Black for crying out loud nothing can hurt him.

Grandpa wrapped my biggest cut in a new bandage. Sighing he looked up and said, "Jake was stirring. Not completely awake but he's heart rate is up to normal."

His heart rate was irregular? But he was sleeping fine, or at least that's what dad had said when I first asked a half an hour ago. If his heart rate was strange then maybe he got hurt… Carlisle's eyes ran over my face brows furrowing.

"Honey, Jake's fine _now_! Both you have slept good and are healing well." He looked back down at my arm and pushing up my sleeve to peek at my shoulder.

"He's hurt? But I thought… I thought I was the only…? But…" I was searching my mind and grandpa's face for a clue as to what happened.

"_Jake? Why are you so happy? All the time?" I asked my hands tightened around his waist as the motorcycle drifted around a sharp corner._

_I could feel the goofy smile on his face return before he started to answer._

"_Well I think it has to do with being best friends with the most amazing girl on ea…"_

_Crimson eyes stared at me through the forest. I couldn't help but scream. The vampire ducked behind a tree. _

"_What is…?" He turned his head to look at my face._

_Before his eyes could meet mine he rolled of the bike hitting the pavement. I scooted forward and took the handlebars in my hands. I was trebling and I let up on the throttle. The bike lurched back under me. My body rolled back onto the gravel and everything went black._

Carlisle is now moving arm up and down and turning it. "Tell me when it hurts." He murmured.

"But is_ he_ hurt?" I asked again even though it was clear no one wanted to answers me.

For the first time in a long time my Grandfather's face twisted in pain. His eyes glanced at the ground obviously not wanting to meet my pleading eyes.

"Fallow me." He got up and putting away the gaze and medical type. We walked out of the first level bathroom of the big houses and turn into the kitchen. Immediately I heard voices and lots of them coming from the living room.

"Yes, honey, she's awake. I left her with Carlisle." My mom said to someone, probably dad.

I heard a door upstairs open and close, and I could smell them. It was the woodsy sweet scent of the pack. I giggled hearing Aunt Rose mummer, "I swear I would do anything for Nessie, but the whole pack! The smell is never going to leave! We're all going to suffocate."

So that was it. They whole pack was here. Maybe even Rachel and Emily. I could pick out other voices. "Batman could whip Spider douche's ass any day!" Quil's muted voice demanded. "Yeah, Sam I'll be making sure he doesn't skip again." That was, Collin? Wow his voice got deeper.

Although I couldn't see them I knew Quil was fighting with Embry or Seth. They'd had similar fights many times before. Grandma Esme was standing by the stove with a skillet in one hand a spatula in the other.

"How are you feeling sweetheart? You must be starving after sleeping for two days."

She set a plate of eggs and bacon in front of me as I took a seat. I glanced at the stove time, 8:47. _Two whole days? _That would mean I missed the bonfire on Friday. Plus today was Sunday! I only have a week before I start school. I never got to meet anyone. What if they all hate me?

"No one will hate you," Daddy whispered sitting in front of me.

_Where's Jake?_ I glared.

"Before you see him you _need_ to eat." He said sternly.

_But I… _He sat there shaking his head and eyeing the food. _Fine!_

I dug in. I was so unbelievably hungry. Even the milk Grandpa set down tasted like blood. Dad was right I _needed_ food.

_Ok, ok. I'm done. Let me see him now! _I thought pushing the empty plate away. He nodded and stood up. I did the same but suddenly Paul had me up off the ground.

"NESSIE! I thought you died or something!" He hands where gently around my waist yet tight, warm… relaxing.

I let out a sigh of contentment. Put me down but didn't let go. His dark eyes studied my face.

"She like the warmth," answered daddy.

"Ah, I see. There will probably be a lot more of that when you see Jake." He chuckled nudging my arm, but dad growled.

"Yeah that's where I was heading right now, actually." I wiggled out of his embrace.

"Ok but don't freak out. You might scare him." He ran back into the living room before daddy could say something. I heard the TV turn louder and somebody laugh. Dad led me into the dining room and we sneaked passed the living room in an instant.

I noticed Uncle Emmett sprawled over the couch with Aunt Rose in his lap. Sam and Emily where standing in a corner. I tried to study each face, but we were up the stairs in a flash and standing in front of the "hospital room". I heard it, the deep, slow breathing of my Jake, the muted beeping of medical machines, and the annoying sound of Quil's persistent voice.

"I don't care if Spiderman can climb up wall. Batman has an awesome car." I rolled my eyes and put my hand on the knob. Such _boys._

"Batman's all technical, no powers. It would be like you being a wolf but only running the speed of a dog. Cool but useless." A hoarse voice compared.

I quickly turned the knob and walked in. It smelled like bleach and Windex. I could barely pick out the scent of wolf. All three of the boys looked over at me and I immediately looked down. I'd only caught a glimpse of Jake's beautiful face all cut up but I knew he was awake and fighting with Quil. Seth was sitting next to them laughing. He's whole arm was in a cast and his bare shoulder was nearly black.

"Nessie!" Jacob piped trying to sit up.

I didn't look up. There was no way I would see him. He was hurt and Carlisle made a face making it seem so _bad_. The ground was spotless. The type you would get a bunch of friends in socks and slide across for fun. It was silent and I knew Jake was looking at me. Everyone in the room was looking at me, _even my father._ He looked up and started whistling nonchalantly.

"Hey Nessie come here. Sethie needs a hug!" Seth said smiling. His arm was in a white cast, he obviously got hurt too. Whether or not it had to do with Jake and I….

I looked up when my dad made a coughing sound shaking his head vigorously. _Lies. I bet something really bad happened and no one will tell me "for the better good"._ I was only joking but daddy made a sort of grumbling noise and pushed me forward. I tried my best to cover up my now wandering thoughts but it ended up going back to whatever I was thinking about.

Ok, this is weird. I fell of the bike and… nothing it was black. Why does everyone look like they've been in stuck in the woods for weeks? Even Quil smells a little, _off. _Dad chuckled behind me and Seth coughed opening his arms for a hug.

I slowly shuffled my way over to them. Not even looking up I could already see everyone's faces in my mind. Jake is smiling at me waiting for a hug or hello, anything from _me._ Quil is staring at me wide eyed as I stiffly hug Seth. Seth's hazel eyes are searching my body for anymore scares.

"You got pretty beat up when the…" Seth got cut off by my dad's glares.

"When the bike broke," He finished tracing the outline of a small scar on above my eye.

"Nessie, honey, won't you look at me?" A hoarse husky voice asked from a few feet away. I wanted so much to just run up, hug him and never let go, but I already caught the scent of dry blood that lingered over him. He, from my quick glances at him, was also wearing a cast or at least a lot of bandages.

"I can't," I bit my lip looking up at anything that wasn't Jake. I decided Seth was a safe bet.

His eyes were big and playful. The green orbs danced around the room from me to Jake, my father, Quil, the window, and then me again. Seth was happy? The cast wearing, beat up, wolf boy was happy? Am I happy?

I guess so; I mean I'm not dead. Jake's not dead, and no one died. That's when I could feel my eyes grow wide staring up at Seth. I wiggled out of his warm embrace and gazed at my father. _Did they?_ That would make sense. What there not telling me, why Seth is _broken_, why Jake's lying here _very_ sick. Maybe someone died. Maybe he was going to-

"Oh, no, no sweetie!" Dad wrapped his arms around me. "No. Nothing it's nothing." He said hugging me tighter. The cold felt nice against my feverish body but it only dulled the pain not relaxed it. And now I would need a hug from a very wolfie-type boy.

"Ness, sweetie, how are you feeling?" Jake asked again. This is too much. I'm going to have to look at him sometime. A deep sigh escaped my lips and I shuffled right up to his bed.

"I'm good. How are you? I guess we really shouldn't have gone on that motorcycle, huh?" I tried to smile but I came across as sort of a sheepish grin. We _really_ shouldn't have gone on that bike.

"I'm great knowing your ok and with me." He said taking my hand. Everyone in the room mumbled something like "I'll leave you two alone." The door quietly shut.

"Nessie why won't you look at me?" asked Jacob, again. I felt like a five year old, all emotional. Soft hands traced the outline of the round scab on my shoulder.

I closed my eyes for a minute and slowly opened them looking into Jake's. His eyes were lost, dead, yet sparkled when he noticed I finally looked at him. There were dark circles under his brown eyes and he had a bruise around his left eye and bottom cheek. I quickly scanned down his body.

He had a large cut coming up from his back and around the shoulder. It was starting to scab over and had some kind of yellow gunk in it. His right arm was in a sling that was secured tightly to his bare chest. There where little bruises and scars that dotted his body. None of them as bad as the one on his neck.

I had only caught a glimpse of his neck. All I could tell was it was deeply bruised into a black color and the area around it was white. My eyes narrowed and I couldn't help but study it closer. He's breath hitched as I leaned in closer making sure not to touch him. He turned his head to get a better look at me.

Then I saw it, the deep white crescent scar right above his shoulder. It was a bite mark. A _vampire _bite. He slowly moved his free hand to cover it up, but he was too late. I was already crying uncontrollably. He could have died. My Jake almost died because of a stupid vampire. Someone must have sucked it out before he could_, die._ My sobs were pouring out evenly and Jacob had his hands around my waist pulling me closer to him.

"Shhh… Honey it's ok I'm here and you're here. Nothing else matters." His husky voice soothed in my ear. I pulled away and studied him more closely.

My unbreakable, indestructible, impenetrable, Jacob suddenly seemed _very_ breakable, _very_ destructible, and _very_ penetrable. _Very fragile_. Like a china doll, and I didn't want touch him. The scars were deep and white compared to the rest of his body. He seemed relaxed, but in pain. A lot of pain. My hands ended up on his shoulder tracing the long cut. It was deep and cold. His whole body seemed clammy.

"I got that one from being dragged across the forest. It split open on a rock you dad found the trail of blood. Here I'll turn around so you can see my back. It's pretty awesome." He said smiling and pushing himself over. Even though I don't want to see it. I don't want to see him like this. The cut was from his lower back and wrapped around to his chest. A few tears escaped before I could blink them back. I rubbed around the scab and spreading the yellow gunk around. He started to purr.

"Do you like that?" I asked smiling and pulling my hands away. It reminded me of a puppy when you itch behind their ear. He flopped his body back over so he lay on his back looking up at me.

"Yes, it felt nice. My whole body is sore." He said smiling wide. I looked over the room and pulled the chair Quil was in closer to the bed.

"What h-h-happened?" I asked my voice starting to shake. The lump in my throat returned and I constantly had to blink back the tears.

"Well... You screamed, and then a leech grabbed me and dragged throughout the forest. There was a girl and a boy. We found out the boy was actually your "Aunt Cynthia" and he used Alec's powers while the female bit me. You "Aunt Cynthia" has this weird power to shift into anything. That's why I had to go on your birthday to make sure the foxes in Wisconsin took good care of her. Then Jared, Seth, Sam, Leah, and Brady came to whip the bloodsucker's asses. Leah killed the girl without a second thought. The other leech got away when Brady saw I got bit. Your dad came first, then Barbie, and Doc. Jasper came later when things started getting out of hand. I blacked out and woke up this morning in here." He told the story so… nonchalantly like it wasn't his death story.

"But who…" I trailed off pointing to his neck and started balling again.

"I guess I kinda owe Beauty Queen my life now…"

"ROSALIE!" I screamed smiling. "Wow I can't believe she did that. Why would she do that?"

He nodded and suddenly his hands became very interesting to him. I chuckled as the tears dried up.

"Yeah, she told me it was for you. Which is fine with me."He looked up at me.

"My life doesn't really mean anything without you."The river started flowing again when he said this.

"Mine either. And you where so close to… You said you would never leave me! Jake!" I screamed and cried playing the bracelet on my wrist he got me for my first Christmas. Dying is leaving. He promised to never leave and Friday he almost did. And...

I would have kept thinking until I went crazy but luckily his voice stopped me.

"I know Nessie. And I'm sorry I won't ever leave I promise! Until you don't want me anymore. I'll be here for forever." I was suddenly in warm arms and crying.

"Forever. You promise?" I asked looking into his eyes. They were alive and happy.

"Forever and ever…"

* * *

**A/N **Please! Please review! I kind of wrote this chapter a little different. More laid back I guess. Tell me what you think. I also wanted to start a Seth and Hazel imprint story that will sort of tie to this story. Tell me what you think. Thanks for reading! Adios!


	9. Chapter 9 First Day

Author's Note- Yeah, yeah. I know Collin and Brady where 13 when they first phased making them 15 now but I needed somebody Nessie's age besides Semoe (I have a plan for him, Mwahahaha). Anyways please review! And thank you TONS to September, TexasAngel8608, and Foreverblonde for reviewing my last chapter! Anyways I won't keep you waiting…

Disclaimer- I don't own or take credit for twilight what so ever S.M. does! I do own the plot and new characters though.

* * *

First Day/Nessie Pov-

"Hey, Nessie!" Collin called to me from across the parking lot smiling and waving. Turning around I looked over my parents. My mom looked as if she'd be crying if she could. The rim around her eyes was red and darker than normal. Daddy seemed dejected but happy that I'd be happy. _Thank you!_ I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Thanks for dropping me off. Jake said he would pick me up after Grandpa gives him the ok to go out. As if you two didn't know that. Anyways, yes, I have my schedule, and locker combination. I love you! Have fun, go for a hunt, and stop worrying!" I hugged them both quickly and ran off towards Collin, Seth, and a boy I didn't recognize. I lied about both the locker and schedule thing seeing as how I still had to go to the office. I heard my dad laugh all the way across and reassuring mom that I just wanted to be with friends nothing against her. Gosh, sometimes she could be so dramatic.

"Hey Collin, Seth! I haven't seen you guys in FOREVER!" I joked waving at Collin and Seth. They'd had spent most of the week at our house, when they weren't in school anyways. Collin told me more about these twins in our grade, Ashlen and Hazel. He claimed I would become best friends with both of them. I walked over to the little circle that had assembled on the front steps of the school.

"I thought you'd be sick of us by now?" Seth laughed and gave me a half hug.

"I could never get sick of me family!" I laughed with him hugging his waist tighter. When I let go I studied them more carefully.

They were both wearing shirts and dark jeans. Collin had actually gotten a hair cut so it was really short. Seth was wearing a dress shirt and had his hair combed back. "Why so fancy?" I asked holding out the "y". They both smiled while a pretty girl with wavy blonde hair walked up. Her misty blue eyes, behind maroon rimed glasses, lit up with excitement when she saw everyone.

"No reason. I just like to wear shirts everyone once in awhile. It makes me feel normal." At first I couldn't, for the life of me figure out why Seth had said that in front of a _human_ girl but then I understood it was a joke.

"You only wish you were normal Sethie!" The nameless girl said nudging his arm. Although it wasn't that funny her mood made it almost impossible not to laugh.

Collin chuckled and waved, "Hey, Hazel. This is Renesmee Cullen. The one I've been telling you about. She's in our grade."

She looked me over smiling happily. "Hi Renesmee. I'm Hazel and whatever Collin's said about me it's a lie!" She stuck out her hand for mine. I noticed her nails painted brightly perfectly matching her attitude. The hand I touched was nearly as warm as mine. While at least I can't get colds unlike her, I thought.

"It's ok he actually said _good_ things about you. But whatever he's said about me isn't true." I giggled and pulled away standing parallel to Collin and next to Seth. The boy I didn't know laughed and moved closer to Hazel. The was obviously in the pack seeing as how he was at least six foot three and had quite a big build. He's hair was cropped shorter then Seth's but longer then Collin's and his dark eyes studied me. Hazel had long wavy hair that was a natural dark blonde.

We both looked at Collin and he put his hands up shaking his head back and forth, "Nuh huh, I only said good things about the both of you. Wolf's promise."

He stuck one of his hands over his heart and then backed away turning red. Seth growled next to me. Oh my god, I sucked in a breath and kept it in. Everybody, including the unfamiliar boy, turned to look at Hazel wide-eyed.

God, I really hope she didn't catch that. Her expression still held composer even though I'm sure it would break any second once realizing Collin said "wolf's" promise. Once she noticed everybody staring she laughed uncomfortably and said, "What do I have something in my teeth?"

"No, no you look beautiful. Like always…" Collin mumbled the last part. Seth tensed up and looked like he was going to rip Collin's head off while I exhaled in relief.

"Aw, thank you." She blushed and put a piece of hair behind her ear. Seth again growled low and warningly. _What is your problem?_ I mouthed to him since he'd moved to far for me to touch him. Seth was usually happy, childish, excited similar to Hazel right now.

He relaxed the first warning bell rang, Collin had said there was two, and Hazel hugged him. "See you tonight!"

She giggled and ran over to a group of girls. One had dark hair, dark eyes, but a light completion similar to Hazel's. That must have been Ashlen. They were sisters I could tell. The other two looked like every other girl on the reservation. Russet skin, dark eyes, skinny build, but they also had their hair pin straight.

"All tell you later, maybe…" Seth trailed off once Hazel was out of ear shot. He turned around and ran off towards Leah's jeep still upset. Seth is usually all Mr. Happy-Go-Lucky but now… I don't know. He's still alive and happy just not the same.

My thoughts got interrupted by someone yelling my name, "Renesmee. Come on before where late!"

Hazel waved with her hands for me to join her. Collin and the mystery boy had disappeared. I ran over to them at human speed and introduced myself.

"Good to meet you Nessie. I'm Annaliese but you can call me Ana and this is Lillian but she hates it so call her Lila." The taller one said.

She had nearly black eyes thin brown hair. Lila was short and a little on the chubby side although I had a feeling she would grow out of it. They both carried blue zip binders and where wearing the same shirt in different colors. It had a picture of a cheese grader and a pile of shredded cheese. There was a whole piece of cheese saying "You Monster". I giggled and looked down at my jacket, halter top, and skinny jeans. I wasn't going to fit in here…

"Oh, I'm Ashlen by the way. What's your schedule look like?" The dark haired girl with light skin asked. We turned into the tiny school and I looked around.

The main hall had a row of lockers against each wall I'm guessing there was about 80 to 100 each one either red or white. There where kids everywhere mainly teenagers but some looked a little younger or a little older. Then I saw the office with a little old lady sitting at the secretary's desk.

"Uh, I don't know I think I need to get it from the office." I turned to the group and said.

"Here I'll go with you. I have homeroom first hour anyways." Hazel said taking my wrist and dragging me through the office door. The walls were ivory with a row of black melt chairs against one wall and a huge shelve with, what I presumed to be teacher's names, on another. There were two huge desks with computers, phones, and wire baskets for papers.

A lady looked up and said, "You look new. I'm Mrs. Elson. What's your name and grade?" Her green eyes looked me over and she started digging through a filing cabinet.

"I'm Renesmee Cullen and I'm in 7th grade." I stuttered still a little nervous. Hazel looked at me and whispered, "Don't be nervous Mrs. Elson is the nicest teacher. Isn't that right?"

Mrs. Elson nodded and smiled, "C… Cu… Cullen. Ah, here it is." She held up a white folder with my name written across the top.

"Ok here's your schedule. You have most classes with Miss Hazel here so you shouldn't get lost. It looks like you're homeroom teacher is Mrs. Williams. She's down the hall and to the right. There's a sign on the door so you can't miss it. For Phy. Ed., we don't have locker rooms and so we don't change although we ask you to bring a pair of tennis so you don't track mud and water through the gym floor. Any questions I'm here and any teacher will be happy to help. Let me write you girlies a pass." Mrs. Elson smiled and wrote a late pass for Hazel and me.

Once we were out in the now empty hall way I noticed how small the school was compared to the movies. There was only one other hallway and it had a science lab and gym off of it. Other then that the main hall housed the lockers, office, three math rooms, another science room, two history rooms, an art room and a band room.

"What's your schedule?" Hazel asked as we walked up to a red locker. I pulled it out the papers Mrs. Elson handed me.

"Well my locker is 57?"

"I know. My last name's Chance you're next to me. Will Carid, Ashlen Chance, Hazel Chance, and Renesmee Cullen…" Hazel pointed to the locker next her. She quickly spun the knob on hers and lifted the handle. It swung open and revealed a cluttered mess of books, papers, and pencils. I looked down at another paper of mine Locker Number: 57. Locker Combination: 10/0/14. I took to the locker 57 and tried to spin it like Hazel had but nothing happened. I did it a total of three times before Hazel shut hers holding a binder and looked over to me.

"Let me help you. What's you comb?" She asked taking the dial in her free hand.

"I don't think I'm supposed to tell you." I shook my head remembering the principal saying it was against the rules to let other people in your locker.

"You are if you ever want to learn to open you locker. Besides I'm not going to remember anyways." She said smiling and waving it off.

"Oh ok it's ten, zero, fourteen." I said hovering over her as she slowly turned it to the right then left and back right again. I'd seen how she did it going over the first number once before letting it rest on the second. She pulled up on the latch and it swung open.

Hazel shut it quickly and said, "Ok your turn and hurry up because we already missed the first 10 minutes…"

I turned it to the right until it hit 10 then to the left until it went over ten once and hit zero. I finally got to fourteen and pulled up. It swung open and I felt relief bombard me. Thank you, it works. I set a few of the books down and looked at my schedule.

1st Hour, Homeroom….Williams…Room: 23 (3rd Quarter Only)

2nd Hour, Science….Brown…..Room: 26

3rd Hour, Pre Algebra…Waters…..Room: 12

4th Hour, English….Thompson…..Room: 07

C Lunch at 11:32

5th Hour, U.S. History…Young…..Room: 17

6th Hour, Band…..Smith….Room: 25 (Monday, Wednesday, Friday Only)

Hazel was peering over my shoulder. "Oh my god! We have every class together except Math and Band. You got in pre algebra while I'm stuck in boring old regular math. I'm not in Band either I took art."

"How come there is only 6 hours? Don't they usually have eight?" I asked looking over to her and grabbing my binder. I picked out a light blue zip binder with a packet for pencils in the front. It held three note books, six folders, and a boat load of loss leaf paper.

"We get out earlier, because more than one elective isn't forced." She said walking away and motioning me to fallow. We walked up the hall a bit past the remaining lockers and stopped in front of a closed door that read

_Mrs. Williams Welcomes You!_

_Teaching- 7__th__ Grade Homeroom and Mixed Art_

I swallowed when Hazel knock on the door. The teacher looked up and said something while opening the door.

"Class this is Renesmee Cullen and you've all met Hazel." Mrs. Williams said. I swallowed and waved. Hazel danced towards a seat at a huge table in the back. Please don't make me introduce myself; please don't make me introduce myself… I kept repeating in my head without really looking at my peers.

"You can take a seat between Semoe and Allison." She pointed to a chair between the mystery boy from outside and a skinny brunette. Semoe… Smores Healy? He was in the pack. Jake talked about him every once in awhile. I thought Leah said he got kicked out or something…

I walked over and pulled the stool out from under the art table. I focused on the table, blushing. My eyes studied every cut and paint splatter on that table. I could still feel eyes on me when I finally got enough courage to look around.

The room was huge with boxes of poster board and news paper everywhere. There were three tables that made a "U" shape surrounding Mrs. Williams desk. I was sitting on the far left closer to the end. I looked behind me and noticed four sinks and jars of paint brushes next to them. There where drying racks for wet painted papers and a few buckets of grey clay. I turned back forward and looked at the room itself instead of what occupied it. Hanging on the ceiling where painted pop bottles with feathers hanging down and dream catchers. The walls where painted different colors and sported different student drawn posters of candy and ice-cream.

"Hi Renesmee I'm Allison Clark." The girl next to me whispered leaning towards me.

"Oh, uh… Hello." I stuttered sticking out my hand. She took it and laughed.

"People around here don't really shake hands, but I guess it's ok since you're new." She laughed while I pulled my hand away blushing a darker shade of red.

"Don't listen to her. She still watch's Hannah Montana." An unusually deep voice murmured behind me. I turned around to find Semoe Healy smiling at me.

"Ok, but what if I said I still watched Hannah Montana?" I smiled back and stuck out my hand. His not so usual warm hand shook mine roughly.

"Then I'd say you're screwed." He took his hand back and ran it through his dark hair.

"Oh, thanks." I said playing with the hem of my shirt.

"Oh shut up Semoe Daniel Healy! You're just jealous." Allison piped in.

"Jealous of what your-"

"Amazingness." Allison finished looking at him smirking.

"Mrs. Williams I need your help with problem four…" A scrawny pale boy asked from across the room a few minutes later. He had dark hair with deep brown eyes. Mrs. Williams stood up from her cluttered desk and walked over to him.

"Yeah, mhm... Ok I'm not a math major but I think you use the area and then multiply." She said thinking it over and pointing to the paper. A few times I overheard her mumble a few numbers and then shake her head. Everyone else was concentrating on their work which gave me a good time to study everyone.

From what I could tell there was about twenty two students in the class. Most of them russet skin and dark hair but some looked myself, pale or light haired. I knew Hazel, Lila, and Collin. They all sat together on the far side to me whispering and laughing. Every once in awhile Collin would catch my eye and smile.

"Ok kids. Pack up the bell's going to ring any time now. Don't forget if you're in my 5th or 6th hour you need your bottle tops today. I hope no one forgot." Mrs. Williams said about ten minutes later.

Hazel and Ashlen ran over to me once they gathered there stuff. "You and I have science next hour. Don't forget your book. Mr. Brown is really strict on that sort of thing." Hazel said leaning over the table staring at a boy I couldn't make out across the room.

"Just go ask him out." Ashlen snipped at her sister after fallowing her gaze.

"No way. We've only been in school here a week. There is no way I'm-"

"Ask who out?" I asked stupidly. Ashlen leaned over and whispered "Collin Birch. He's the really_ big _one."

Why Collin? He just spent the week at my house and I'm not that fond of him. He undermines woman and uses his body to get girls. Well the others in the pack aren't the greatest influence, _Embry_.Collin turned around and smiled at us.

"Nessie what do you have next?" He asked walking over towards us. I heard Hazel's heart flutter faster than normal as he stopped next to her. I bet anything he could hear it too.

"Uh…" I took out my schedule again forgetting what was on it, "Science, Brown."

"Cool, me too. And the seat next to me is open if you'd like. Brady's on vacation." He got quite winking. Everybody knew Brady got half his body crushed by Paul when he walked in on Rachel and him... I found out last week before Jake got hurt.

"Oh yeah, I heard about that. Paul's such an ass." I would never have talked like this at home but it's school people use slang and swear.

"Uh, yeah he is. Brady didn't even do anything just opened the door. It could have been anybody." He said wincing and looking over at Ashlen and Hazel who were staring at us confused.

"Oh, nothing, Brady got hurt before he left. That's all." I didn't want to lie but I defiantly couldn't tell the truth. They seemed to buy it, or Ashlen did anyways. Hazel just nodded slowly looking off in the distance.

The bell rang and the whole class ran for the door. It was like watching a heard of antelope run from a lion on Animal Planet. We took our time getting to our lockers talking about useless stuff nobody would remember a few minutes from now.

I grabbed my science book and waited for Hazel to get her stuff so I wouldn't get lost. Collin walked over and offered to walk to class with us. We walked slowly yet it only took us a minute to get in to the science lab.

"Mr. Brown we have a new student her name is Renesmee Cullen." Collin said pushing me over towards the desk.

A large old man turned around frowning. His face was wind whipped and his eyes where old, wise, but hard. He had the type of reading glasses that you'd expect only college professors wear. I think he sighed before turning away and scanning the room.

"Well it looks like you've been charmed by our very famous class clown already…" He sighed. "Fine, take a seat next to Collin until Brady decides to grace us with his presence." He had the most sarcastic tone I've heard in a long time.

Collin pulled on my elbow until I turned around and fallowed him to lab desk frowning. "Why so sad? You don't want to sit next to me?" Collin asked a little worried.

I smiled, "No, not that. Why did he seem so-?"

"Look ignore him. He just wants to make child's life a living hell. Why do you think he decided to be a teacher?" Collin said rubbing my shoulder. This comforting thing must have to do with the pack because Jake does it all the time. I frowned at thinking about Jake. I promised myself I wouldn't think about him or him getting hurt on the first day.

Science, as well as the rest of the day, went by so slowly. Collin tried to talk to me the whole time while Hazel stared at him from the back of the room. I met a boy named Chris and two girls named Cassia and Hedin they sat in front of us. The doodles filled most of my notebook page since I really didn't need to take notes. I could memorize everything Mr. Brown said anyways. The bell eventually rang and I practically sprinted to my locker along with everyone else.

Algebra was crazy to say at the least. I found out I was the one of four 7th graders put ahead otherwise the whole class was 8th graders. The teacher was really laid back and pretty much said as long as we got our work done he didn't care what we did.

I found out most of the class texted or flirted with their free time. I sat with a girl named Sophia in the back. She was really nice a little hippie but nice none the less. I found out every girl had a crush on Collin no matter what the age and people would die to be seen with him. Whenever I heard somebody say something like that I couldn't help but roll my eyes and laugh. Jake would have a field day if he found out Collin was as big a player as he'd been.

"Renesmee the bell rang." Sophia shook me until I looked over towards her. Her long hair hung down touching my desk.

"Uh, do you know where English is?" I asked handing her my schedule. The brown eyes studied the page and she handed back.

"Yeah Thompson is on the way to my next class I'll show you." She grabbed my hand and pulled me over towards the door.

"Ok. Thompson is nice but don't swear and don't chew gum. She_ hates_ it. You'll get a lot of homework if you don't work during class but it's not that hard and seeing as how you got in pre algebra you're pretty safe." Sophia coached me until we stopped in front of an open door.

"Have fun, I gotta go because of the bell." She pushed my forward and sped over to a group of people.

I walked in half expecting to know everyone and half expecting to know nobody. "Take a seat where you'd like Renesmy." Ms. Thompson said mispronouncing my name.

"It's Renesmee but you can call me Nessie." I said looking over the mostly empty room.

Hazel waved for me and pointed to the desk next to her. I skipped over to her making it seem more graceful and less embarrassing.

"Hey! How's your first day been?" She asked after I sat down.

"Pretty good I think. I've met-" I trailed off looking over the kids that just started to enter, "Her, Cassia, and him, Chris something." I pointed to the boy and girl who sat across the room from us.

"Oh yeah. Chris is nice. Cassia is ok I guess if you get on her good side…" Hazel glared at the black haired beauty.

"Why what's wrong with her?"

"Well according to her, nothing could ever be wrong with her. But according to most the 7th grade girls… Me, Ashlen, Lila, Ana, Sophia, and Brooke. She's a bitch." Whoa, nice use of language. Hazel looked over at the teacher but Ms. Thompson never looked up.

"Aha, I'll keep a look out for her." I said before the bell rang.

English was over all pretty good. We got put into groups of four I was with Hazel, Greg, and Ana. Greg was nice but way to quite to become friends with. We ended up playing a game where you have to guess the meaning of the words. It was easy and fun.

The bell rang almost too soon and we went to lunch. Hazel, Ana, and I walked into the lunch room together and stood in a long line for about ten minutes before we could get our food. I ended up actually getting food so I wouldn't cause a scene the first day by not eat.

"Hey, Ness over here!" Collin called from a table with three other boys and a few extra chairs. Hazel nodded with excitement while Ana rolled her eyes and fallowed behind.

"For you Cutie," He winked and pulled the seat out next to him for me to sit at.

"If Jacob heard you say that, he might kill you or something." I said sitting next to him Hazel sat across from us next to another tall kid.

"Yeah he would, I should stop?" He asked studying my expression.

"Yeah maybe you could go for one of the million's of girls that obviously adore you." I winked and glanced at Hazel when she wasn't looking but he was.

Collin slowly shook his head, "Seth would _kill_ me. For real like no mercy." He said it way to low for human ears but I could hear him perfectly which is probably why half the lunch room stared at me when I started laughing.

"Sorry did you say…" I stuttered wiping a tear from my eye. "Did you say Seth? Kill _you_? Are you crazy? Seth feels bad when he, uh, kills my kind." I said the last part lowly.

"Yeah I said Seth. Who'd you think? Paul. No he wouldn't he's got his own Imprint to deal with let alone Seth and me." He said chuckling.

"What's an Imprint?" I asked.

"Uh…"

* * *

**A/N **I'm a MILLION times, maybe more, SORRY for not getting this up for SO long. Truth was I had total writers blocks since there is a million different places I could have taken that. Anyways, I started school :( which means 8-ish hours of my life wasted. Sorry, I plan on updating frequently on every Sunday. Does that sound expectable? Then I have a deadline set and you guys then have permission to hunt me down it I miss it :) Just kidding. Anyways thanks for reading! -Robow


	10. Chapter 10 Park

**Author's Note** If you haven't gone to check out my new story you should. I like it and I have really good ideas for it! It's called Running with Hazel. Crappy name I know I've never been good with names. Anyways it's a Seth and Hazel (Renesmee's new friend) imprint story. Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading and enjoying my story this far but I hope I can keep it going longer :)

I don't own or take credit for the Twilight Saga or anything to do with it.

* * *

Chapter 10 Park/Nessie POV-

"_Uh." He sat like that for a few more seconds. Mouth and eyes open wide staring off in the distance. _

"_Nothing… Yeah it's nothing." He never looked at me and smiled. Make it any more obvious and I swear I'm going to scream. He ran his fingers through his dark hair. There it is! He was a horrible liar even worse than Jake._

"_OMG! You're the worst liar! Tell me…" I screamed getting his attention along with everyone else at the table. Hazel stared at us through her long lashes trying to pick up on the conversation by looking from me to Collin a few times and then back at both of us together. _

"_Omg? You sound like one of those cheerleader girls from the movies!" He laughed and his eyes studied over my face. "Trying to change the subject huh? What's an Imprint Collin?" I pressed further. _

"_I'm in no position to tell you that now. How about you ask Jake…."_

I took my hand away from Jake's face and fluttered my lashes, "So what does it mean?" I asked hoping he wouldn't freak out or something. From the way Collin stayed really quite the rest of the day I had a feeling he would.

"Well, Nessie. It's a person." He started off telling me like I was just some child. Outside it started a heavy cold rain and I pulled the buckle over my chest and thighs.

"What kind of person?" I asked cocking my head to one side.

"The type a wolf protects more than anything else in the world…" He trailed off pulling out of the school parking lot and onto a gravel road. Every road in La Push was dirt or gravel except three. Those were the main road, the one that most of the houses were located on, and one back road that they plowed in case of an accident on the main road.

I waited for him to go, but after a minute of silence I figured out he wanted me to talk._ The type a wolf protects more than anything else in the world_, I thought this over a few times and things like. Well it's a human, and they get protected. I couldn't really come up with anything besides wife or in Leah's case husband. My head was literally swimming though.

"That didn't really help. All I could think of was wife or husband like Sam and Emily. Sam would do anything to protect Emily." I guessed trying to keep the wonder out of my voice. He smiled to himself while I said this which didn't help my thought's at all. We passed the green and white forest as the little rain drops slowly turned into a wet sticky snow. The kind the melt the second anything touches them.

"It's funny you would pick them out first. I think everybody does." I looked over at him through the corner of my eye but never turned. Happiness, guilt, contentment, hope, that was what I saw beaming off of him.

"Huh, so I was right? It's like marriage." He shook his head not really to me but like he was deep in thought.

"Eh, it's more powerful." He tried to explain, obviously not wanting to give much away. I just kind of stared at him for awhile, not really thinking, yet not day dreaming. More powerful then marriage, but isn't that one of the most powerful bonds you can tie to another person besides, uh, yeah?

"Are you just going to make me keep guessing, because I'm really confused so that might not be a good idea?" He smiled playfully and started drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. I shrieked quietly, "You have to tell me more."

He nodded and smiled happy to my reaction, "Ok it's like, well amazing, to say the least. When a wolf see's their imprint for the first time it's like the whole world stops and nothing else matters except that one person. The imprint. Who else do you think in the group is an imprint?" I knew he could have told me a lot more but we were coming close to the area dad could hear us.

"Ah…" I looked out the window trying to think. "Jared and Kim? Ah, and Rachel and Paul?" He nodded. I started thinking about the rest of the school day just to keep my mind busy. We dropped the whole subject I figured I would ask again tomorrow.

After lunch I had History which was ok…

"_Hey, Sophia!" I called to her from across the room. The few heads looked up and scanned me over before turning back to whatever they'd been doing before I interrupted. _

_Sophia looked up and smiled pointing to seat next to her, "It's the only empty one so Mrs. Young is going to put you there anyways." She said. I put my binder under the desk and was greeted by a short teacher that looked about twenty nine._

"_Ah, hello Renesmee. I'm Mrs. Young. I hope you've had a good first day." I nodded. Young? I've heard that name before. Emily Young… Claire Young. I wonder if she could be related to them. I made a quick mental note while Mrs. Young stood in the front of the class and talked about something I'd learned a year ago. I sighed and started doodling all over my notebook. I ended up drawing a wolf but it was small and had a few trees in the background. It looked pretty well done if you ask me._

"_Renesmee?" Sophia poked my arm with a pencil. I looked up to her dark eyes that seemed confused._

"_Huh?" I asked. She pointed to the clock and a few seconds later the bell rang for my next class. Band was interesting to say the least._

_I was the only one who didn't know how to play anything although I did know the notes because of the few times I'd play piano with daddy. I got stuck with the xylophone for the first day since it was the closest to the piano and I could play pretty well._

_There were two other percussionists, Collin and Allison from my homeroom. Collin played the quads which is four drums that are connected kind of like bongos only you play with drum sticks. Allison played the snare which is the most annoy noise I've heard in awhile. It sounded like a robot breaking down and dying._

_Our band teacher was the _worst_. He was so old and had fake hair that didn't match his natural color. He yelled at us the whole time and we never got to play which bugged me to know end. "Shouldn't he be retired already?" I asked Allison when she came over to me in the middle of class._

_She laughed loudly and then sighed, "I wish. He won't retire until his wife does." She pointed to a small pretty woman with dark hair and russet skin across the room. I'd seen her in the office this morning._

"_What does she do? When will she retire?" I asked the last part with a groan. Allison giggled and put her hand on my shoulder._

"_Three years. So when where sophomores we'll be free!" She jumped up and down in excitement while I just stared and contemplated whether or not this was a good thing._

"_You mean he teaches high school too?" I sighed after awhile. She just nodded._

A warm hand shook my shoulder lightly. "You're home." He smiled sadly. "Thanks for the ride Jake. Are you picking me up tomorrow?" He nodded still with puppy dog eyes.

"Even if you did come in you'd never see me. I'm going to get attacked by Alice and my mother anyways." He chuckled lightly at the thought and nodded.

"Bye, love you Nessie." I sighed and hopped out of the car. I still held the door as I leaned in and whispered, "Love you too. See you tomorrow." I did love Jake probably more than most of my family. He was my best friend and nothing would ever change that.

Dad greeted me at the door while Jake waited to make sure I was safe. _Hi, you probably just heard how my day went huh? _He nodded and smiled at me as I put my hand up to show him the rest, except lunch, the boys are pigs not wolves.

"Sounds like you had fun." I smiled unwillingly and nodded. Alice launched herself over to us and pulled me inside before I could get anymore wet.

"You'll ruin your clothes." She scolded lightly and then pulled me in for a tight hug. "How was it? Was there anyone cute?" My dad grumbled something incomprehensible from the other side of the hall. I towed myself into the living room while kicking off my shoes.

"Not really. Here I'll show you everything." I leaned back and fell into the couch. Auntie Alice sat herself on the coffee table in front of me. I put my hand to her cheek and went over the whole day in fast motion.

"Cool. I miss school…" She pouted crossing her legs while the rest of the family entered. She'd been doing this a lot lately mostly in the past few months, pouting about school. My own Aunt wanted me to move, which was not going to happen for awhile. Carlisle started dying his hair a darker color that sort of added age and Esme only went out on rear occasion so people wouldn't start talking. I knew how much Alice wanted to go back; I think she was the only one who enjoyed it. Everyone else, even Mom, said that it was a boring waste of time.

After an hour of going through and showing everyone my day, or most of it, I went up to my room in the big house and started on my homework. I had a lot for it being my first day, but most of my teachers said they could help if I didn't understand it. I did my history first and worked backwards.

__ was the third state bought after 1850. _

I scribbled down Kansas after going through the years in my head. One page of homework only took me about five minutes. After a half an hour I was completely done. I glanced at the clock 3:17 it read.

"What to do, what to do?" I mumbled. My room was clean, Jake was on patrol, and Alice went shopping, Rose and Emmett where in the garaged. I walked down stairs slowly and sat on the couch. TV never really appealed to me.

"Honey, are you hungry? I could make you a snack." I shook my head before I answered, no I wasn't hungry. I'd just gone for a hunt yesterday just in case anyone at school smelled really good, luckily they didn't. I've never turned on a human or had dark, black eyes, but it's always good to be safe than sorry. The only time my throat has even burned was once when Jake hugged me, I was nearly eight.

"_Hey buttercup!" Jake ran through the front door smiling and holding a present for me. I took it and turned into around in my hands a few times before giving it to him to unwrap. It was in a brightly colored cloth. _

"_What is it?" I tried to use my little kid voice I stored away to use to get my way and when Uncle Emmett was picking on me._

"_Here, it's not really new. I just made it bigger." His voice rang in my ears like music. My heart skipped a beat or two while he unfolded the little bracelet from its colorful wrapping. I loved presents more than anything. I could never understand why mommy hated them._

I used to wear the bracelet every day until it got too small then Jacob would take it and make it bigger. _"Yay! It looks even more amazing then last time." I yelled and clapped my hands together like Alice does when people agree with her._

_He laughed and held it out for me. Instead I held out my wrist for him to put it on. _I'd had the bracelet for as long as I could remember. Jacob gave it to me when I was about four.

He said it was the Quileute version of a promise ring. His promise to me he'd always love me, care for me, be there, or here were ever I was.

"_It's so pretty!" I giggled wildly and admired it on my skinny little wrist. It was a little too big so I could grow into it but beautiful none the less. I reached out my arms so Jake could hug me. He picked me up and spun me around a few times. That's when his smell hit me, it was _so_ good. Better than anything I'd ever smelt before like the rain and muskiness of the forest. It smelled like the perfect hunting scenario. My throat burned and I wiggled a little for him to let me down._

_I ran over to the couch and plopped over stuffing my face into the soft ivory cushion. The sweet smell of vanilla filled his place. Jacob thinking nothing of it sat right down next to me. Then I could smell him again. Luckily Quil had called him about something or another not to long after so I could be free of worry. He left with a quick hug that I had to endure just to be nice._

_Auntie Alice took me hunting after that. Telling me it was ok and everyone, even her, got like that once in awhile._

I sat up from the couch as Daddy and Jasper walked in. My head was still in a slight daze from the memory. I got up and went over to them. Daddy was frowning slightly while Jasper had an amused look. Huh, either Jasper just beat Daddy at something or he was reading my thoughts and Jasper my feelings. I tried to place my feelings; it was mainly boredom and loneliness.

My dad nodded slightly but then turned his head to the piano. "I've got a present for you too. It's sort of a late thirteenth birthday present."

I felt my eyebrows pull as he led me up to my room. I was just up there, and never saw a thing. Maybe he hid it. Maybe I saw it but thought nothing of it. Maybe he just put it up there.

"Yes Jasper and I just brought it up." We stopped in front of my room and my heart sped up. Another present, but didn't I get enough on my birthday? I felt wave calmness over me. I turned and saw Uncle Jasper smiling at me playfully. "Well thanks for ruining it." I murmured back. Just then my excitement was back with a vengeance as daddy slowly opened the door.

There in the corner of my room was the most amazing present I'd ever gotten. It was made with old oak wood and stood only coming to my shoulders. An upright piano, with three little song books resting on the music holder. I smiled and ran over to it. "No way! This is mine?" Jazz and daddy nodded slowly smiling. I smiled brightly and hugged them both.

I sat down on the little stool and slowly placed my hands on the keys. An electric current passed through before I pressed down and I started making music. My fingers danced over the keys, and I'm sure whatever I was playing made no sense but to me it sounded quite beautiful.

I'm not really sure how long I sat there letting my mind take over, but it must have been awhile because when I opened my eyes and looked up nearly everyone was in my room. Mom was smiling and I think she would be crying if she could. Rose was stunned standing there with her mouth open while Emmett was smiling to himself, probably thinking of a joke about how horrible it was. Alice clapped her hands, while Grandma smiled and winked. Jasper looked excited and daddy looked like I'd made his day. Grandpa wasn't home yet.

"That was amazing Renesmee." Most of the room sang. I blushed wildly and glanced at the clock on my night stained. Whoa 4:30 already? That means I've been sitting here for an hour playing…

Then the phone rang and everyone ran to get it of course dad was the first one there. We all ran downstairs and waited. I stood by Emmett's side while he sulked. "Yes, she's here." My dad's eyes flashed to me and then back to nothingness. The person started mumbling and daddy walked closer to me.

"Here you go." He handed the phone to me and everyone went back to whatever they'd been doing.

"Uh, hello?" I asked not touching the phone to my ear completely in case someone started yelling.

"Renesmee! It's Hazel and Ashlen. Were in Forks and we remembered you live here. Do you want to come to the park with us and then get something to eat after?" Hazel Chance asked excitedly.

"Uh sure but I have to ask." I looked over the house for my dad. He was sitting in the kitchen talking to grandma. He nodded at me and then turned back to whatever conversation he was having.

"Yes I can." She sighed and whispered something to someone else.

"Ok we'll pick you up in five." I nodded as if she could see me. Alice came and grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs.

Five minutes and two outfit changes later I was in a 05' Blue Ford Fusion with Hazel, Ashlen, and their parents Will and Grace. They both told me to call them by their first names because Mrs. And Mr. weren't there style. I could see Ashlen roll her eyes before looking out the window when they said this.

"So how did you like your first day at La Push?" Hazel asked picking the nail polish off her thumb. Is she nervous or bored? I decided bored since we were in a car.

"It was nice. I really love school so many new people." I nodded my head trying to agree with myself. I did love the first day, although I could see it getting boring after a few years.

"Yeah, I personally like my old school better. Not so many rumors and talking about people, because there was more kids. What was your old school like?" I looked over to see her eyes with a slight pain but she quickly regained composer.

"I was homeschooled actually. I've never been to a real school so I can't compare." Now it was my turn to pick at my fingers, I was nervous. This is why I though most people would cast me as weird because.

"That's so COOL! You're lucky! La Push is a _small _town. There's a lot of talking that goes on. Someone asked me if I was a "cold one" the first day. I just shook my head like an idiot because I thought they were saying something about me being from Wisconsin and it's colder there then here." A shiver jolted through my body, would they noticed me? I wonder what they're saying. I look twice as pale as Hazel…

"Hey don't worry about it. No one will say anything about you as long as you've got Collin on your side." Her words made me smile.

Collin could whip anyone's butt if he wanted. Jake had probably told his to look after me too. Collin seemed like the type to go for every girl, a player.

"Yeah I know him, through a mutual friend." I said the _mutual friend_ instead of Jacob. He seemed too old to be best friends with me and other people might say something.

"Oh, I've been hanging out with him. He's really nice. Well when he's not around his stupid friends." She said in a monotone voice.

"We're here. Don't get in trouble. We'll be back in about an hour ok. Call if there's a problem!" We stumbled out of the car and out onto the gravel parking lot of one of the most popular parks in Forks.

I watched as the Ford pulled away and down the street. It was one of those warm winter days that Forks seemed to have a lot of. It was about 50ish and a little breezy. The snow was almost melted from the rain that kept coming back. Our playground waited through a small paved path. It was a big playground with swings three slides a large monkey bar set and the playground itself was in great condition Grandpa Charlie definitely got down on those who tried to vandalize it.

"Let's play-"

"Tag? No, too boring how about…" Ashlen cut off Hazel.

"Sandman!"They both yelled in sync turning to each other and pointed out the idea. They may not look the same but gosh were they twins!

I played with my fingers awkwardly realizing I had no idea how to play that game. It sounded weird, Sandman? "I, eh, don't know how to play that…" I looked down embarrassedly.

"Well I guess we'll have to teach you!" Ashlen said leaning over to me.

"Wait let me call some more people, it's way more fun when there's a lot of people." Hazel quickly pulled out her phone and walked over to a swing. Its squeaked echoed in the air while she twisted back and forth waiting for an answer.

"Ok, let's go on there and I'll tell you. It's really easy. Almost exactly like hide-and-seek tag. Do you know how to play that?" Ashlen walked me over to a big yellow plastic toy. It was probably six or seven feet up and round. We climbed in the middle and up to the top. It was split in three skinny parts so three or six, depending on how you looked at it, could fit sitting on the edge. I nodded slowly and sat down.

She explained excitedly how to play. It was pretty simple, the tagger, or whoever is "it", counts to ten with their eyes closed while everyone else runs and hides on something above ground. The tagger was supposed to keep their eyes closed and try to find the hiders. The tagger could yell "Sandman!" and then anyone touching the ground would be it. If more than one hider was on the ground they have to do rock, paper, scissors to see who has to be "it".

Hazel wandered over to us a few minutes later. "Collin's coming, with Brady. I called Ana she never answered but Lila is coming in about ten. Collin said they would be here soon."

We waited around for 10 minutes but I knew Collin and Brady had gotten here five minutes before they walked up the path. I could smell them they smelled musky, not half as strong, or good, as Jake but they whole pack kind of smelled like that.

Collin came running over with Brady walking behind. "Guys! This is Brady. He's starting back school tomorrow."

Brady looked different, I suppose the last time I saw him he was only 12 then, but he looked Seth sized. Nearly full grown, both boys did. Brady looked up at me and then at the twins. He smiled at Ashlen. Every guy at school smiled at her and me. She was a natural beautiful like a pale Pocahontas. She smiled back shyly.

"Ness, wow you look! So… OLD! Soon you're going to be a grandma if it goes this fast!" I laughed and ran over to him wrapping my arms around him.

"How are you? What happened with Paul? Jacob wouldn't tell me anything he said he'd rather not go into details." I said in a whisper in case the girls got suspicious.

"I'll tell you later, when it's just us freaks." He smiled sheepishly and walked over to where Collin was talking with Hazel and Ashlen.

"Hazel Brady, Brady Hazel." Hazel waved shyly as we approach. Brady held his hand out for her. She took it and didn't wince at all at the heat that radiated off of him. She must be used to it by now.

"Brady Ashlen, Ashlen Brady." Collin pointed to each as he said their names. Ashlen smiled the most dazzling smile I'd ever see a human pull off. Brady just stared while Ashlen giggled to herself and blushed.

Collin rolled his eyes. Hazel and I exchanged humors glances before turning to the path. "Aye aye, SWEET STEADY STILL _LAND_!" Lila called from somewhere along the path. I couldn't see her yet but Brady and Collin were cracking up. We looked at them Brady whispered something about her mom and bad driving.

"Ok not it!" Hazel called grinning once Lila was in view.

A chorus of "Not it" filled the forest around us. I looked at everyone feeling my eyebrows pull. "Huh?"

Collin laughed, "Nessie's it!" They all pointed me to a different spots to count. Collin led my over to on the wood chips and told me to stand there while he drew a circle around me.

"Ok close your eyes and start counting now!" He said once he ran about ten steps back.

"This is so not far." I whined closing my eyes. "I don't even know how to play!" Someone snorted in the background and muttered, "Not far for _you_?"

That's when I realized it was game for the senses, not seeing, but feeling, hearing, smelling. "Oh I get it, you're supposed to use your other senses!" I heard someone groan to the right of me.

"Start counting." Someone else murmured I'm sure it was Collin. I spun around a few times and counted to ten.

"Ready?" I asked nobody answered. I help my head high trying to smell the humans, or Collin and Brady. Sadly everything smelled so different I couldn't place it at all. I could smell the musky forest, the sweet faint scent of vampire, me, and then I could smell cheap perfume and it all mixed together.

I tried to listen to each sound, person. I heard two hearts beating faster than normal, and three slower and off rhythm hearts. One faster one was close to me. I moved in that direction and heard a chuckle from across the park. Then I heard someone smacking skin against their slightly cupped hand.

I moved quickly stumbling along the way for affect and then I heard a slow heart and a faster one. "Now she knows where we are you idiot!" Hazel snarled. A deep chuckle broke though the park. I walked over slowly and Hazel's breath hitched while Collin's chuckling got louder. I went for Collin, why not make this fun?

I playfully smacked him when I was close enough. "You suck she heard you!" Collin pointed to Hazel who shook her head smiling.

"How'd I do?" I asked opening my eyes wider. Hazel was smiling triumphantly and gawking at Collin. "You did great Renesmee! Really fast too!" Lila called from across the park on a silent swing.

"Ok Collin's it!" Ashlen yelled from hanging upside down under the slide with her feet hung around a bar that held up the playground.

Collin got pushed into the circle and started counting. "1… 2… 3…" Each number that escaped his lips made my heart race. I had to find a place to find place to hide. I shimmied up the pole on the top of the swing set slowly and hung my feet down. That was the start of our game.

Two and a half, six times being it, and a dinner from the forks diner later I was on my way home. Hazel and Ashlen where going to be my closet friends at school I could already tell. I waited patiently for her mom to get to my house. She drove really slow… I guess everyone does compare to Aunt Alice but really she was going 20 in a 45 road.

Once I got home everyone was sitting around in a circle in the living room, even Sam and Jacob. They looked up as I opened the front door and slid off my shoes. I looked at the clock, _8:54,_ and then back at everyone. Jacob was smiling at _me_ but I could tell whatever they'd been talking about was important and privet because I could trace the hard bitterness over in his eyes, along with everyone else's.

Especially Alice's, she looked like she could rip someone's head off if they gave her one wrong look. Jasper was sitting besides her rubbing his temple with one hand and her back with another. This is _really_ bad.

I slowly walked closer to the living room everyone put on a fake smile and mumbled different things like "How was it?" or "Did you have a nice time?" I nodded slowly and pulled off the jacket Alice had made me wear.

"I'm really tired. I think I'll go to bed, or something." My eyelids suddenly got heavy and I slung the jacket over my shoulder.

"I'm going to the cottage, so you guys can…" I slightly pointed to everyone, "Yeah." Jake got up to fallow me. I let him no reason not to.

"So how was it?" He asked once we were outside. I grabbed his hand and went over my whole night. He smiled a warm real smile all hints of anger gone.

"Sounds fun… Collin and Brady are lucky they get to do stuff like that." His husky voice got about ten times lighter and airy. I let go of his hand and started kicking a rock along the worn away path.

"What do you mean?" I asked looking up at him.

"You know. Have fun, be normal kids. Run around without…" He trailed off looking at the big house and then back to me. "Drama." The answer was short, simple.

"Oh yeah, they're really great so are Hazel and Ashlen! Hazel's shy and quietly funny and incredibly nice and kind. While Ashlen is loud and hilarious!" I giggled at the memories of my first day of school.

"Sounds like you're going to make new best friends and forget about me?" He asked a playful pout smeared over his features.

"That would never happen!" I yelled reassuringly letting the little hyper in my escape out. I heard a muted yell from the house fallowed by a lot of different voices. I turned back and saw figures moving in the windows.

Jake noticed and said, "Race you there?"

I nodded discreetly. He smile and I started to mumble the numbers out loud. "Wait I gotta phase!" he called franticly running to a tree. "Sorry, life's not fair." I murmured and took off at one.

We raced franticly through the trees. He almost passed me twice but I wouldn't let him. Once I fell over on the step of the cottage he barked out a laugh. I was breathing heavily and swiping sweat from my head.

"What? Maybe you forgot but I still won!" I mocked him while he ran off and back in human form.

"Sure, sure." He mumbled and helped me up.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I shrieked. He smiled darkly and then opened the door for me.

"Let's get you to bed."

He ran upstairs with me dragging humanly behind. I walked into my closet and closed the door. "So what are you saying you let me win? That's not like you Jacob!"

He chuckled while I pulled on my PJ bottoms from my birthday. I put on an old shirt that my mom let me have. I opened the door slowly and walked to the bathroom. I was humming while brushing my teeth which didn't turn out right at all.

Jake was smirking in the doorframe. "Wh-aho-t?" I spat into the sink and raised an eyebrow. "That's my shirt." He pointed to the big gray t-shirt I'd thrown on.

"What? Really? My mom had it." I shivered and rinse my mouth.

"Yeah, from before I phased. Otherwise it'd be bigger." I looked down at it. I held it up to my nose. It smelled exactly like Jake.

"That's _weird."_ I crinkled my nose and went back into my bed room and fell over on the bed.

"Yeah I don't think anything would fit now." He said fallowing me in.

"Goodnight Nessie." I crawled under the covers and he opened the window.

"Night Jake. Have fun in _there."_ I pointed to the way to the big house. He sighed. "I wish. But really goodnight." I mumbled something but I'm sure it came out like nothing then I was out.

* * *

**A/N- **Sorry for not updating yesterday! I will update on Saturday to make up for it though. Maybe even sooner if I have time and get enough support ;) I hope you liked it? I feel like I'm losing my thunder but maybe it's just be getting into the habit of writing? Thanks to all that have reviewed I love you all so dearly! Thanks have a nice rest of the week :)


	11. Chapter 11 Secrets

**A/N-** This chapter is all for my oh-so-loyal readers! No I wasn't being sarcastic! You guys are amazing :) It's mainly for**September**! You're amazing and always supporting I wish you had an account so I could thank you personally :D I got out of school early yesterday due to flooding so it gave me a lot of time to work :)

**P.s.** Is fanfiction working for you guys? It's not for me :( Every time I try to do anything it stops and says an error has accord trying to process you're request. That's why it took me so long to update today. My other story's update will be as soon as it finally processes it properly.

**P.s.*2** this is a filler chapter with a lot of different POVs that we usually don't see. I hope you like. Please tell me in a review if you like just Nessie type POV or everybody.

I don't own, or take credit for the Twilight Saga. I've never even met Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Secrets/ Alice POV-

"I can't see ANYTHING!" I practically screamed at Sam Uley and sat back in the couch next to my Jazz.

He rubbed my back soothingly. Each touch sent waves of calm throughout my body. Unfortunately none of them reached my head which was crazy under pressure. It felt as if it could explode at any minute, a balloon just waiting to pop. I, along with Edward, hoped the "popping" of my brain would be a vision explaining everything that's been happening.

Sam Uley stood up as if to order me to see something, _anything_, but my mind was at a blank and even if I could… I doubt it would help their cause, _our_ cause. Besides Sam Uley was not my leader, nor god, so I would never be forced into doing anything for him.

"That just means she's back and we should be doing more about it!" Sam yelled and rubbed his temple. I knew this was hard on him being away from Emily so long and having half the pack out for injuries.

He slowly sat down after Jacob had growled deeply a few times. Jacob had proposed the idea of more patrol, including us. I agreed along with almost everyone else, even Esme. Rose scoffed as if she was one of those girls that were in every high school we'd ever gone to. The kind that think they're better so they don't do anything for anyone even if it was per say open a door or assist with an algebra problem. Easy stuff, like spending the nights out protecting what each of us loved so dearly. Renesmee Carlie Cullen.

I'd done research, and a lot of it. There had been no data on vampires that could "shift" as the pack called it. I even called Gina. She had said she looked through all of the old leather books for a week and couldn't find anything, and, of course, that I was still welcomed in Volterra anytime.

"I think it would be wise to at least act normal when Nessie arrives. She will probably already be tired. No reason to worry her too." Edward murmured. Everyone nodded but did nothing else. I tried to focus on Nessie, just Nessie. I couldn't see anything. My mind was blank. I groaned and leaned back listening for her.

There was a car coming up the driveway. It stopped in front and a door opened and closed quickly. Nessie's footsteps mapped out where she'd be going through the front door. Jacob smiled as well as he could but it still didn't look all too alive. This conversation had kind of freaked him out, along with making him nearly phase more than a few times.

She was messing with the door and it quietly opened. She trekked into the living room sliding off her shoes and taking off her coat and letting it drag on the floor. If I wasn't so... distracted, I might have gone over and took it from her scolding the whole time but I didn't. I sighed as chorus of different questions swirled in the air.

Nessie looked over all of us carefully. Jacob smiled wider when her eyes landed on him. She sighed and blinked a few times as if trying to stay awake.

"I'm really tired. I think I'll go to bed or something." She paused and looked over the room once more before adding, "I'm going to the cottage so you guys can…" She trailed of and barely pointed at everyone before muttering, "Yeah."

She slipped out slightly fallowed by _her_ Jacob. Someone growled from across the room while I looked up to see who it was. Edward was giving me one of his famous death glares. I didn't so much as finch while thinking. _Well it's true. You're just going to have to admit it sometime soon Edward, because you're daughter is going to fall deeply in love with her own soul mate one day. _He scoffed and turned is head away in disgust. Disgusted with me? Your own sister! He nodded slowly before Rose could interrupt.

"Well I don't mean to break up whatever silent conversation you two are having, but our house still reeks of dog, so could we hurry this little meeting up. Emmett and I have things to do…" Emmett growled playfully while I tried to hold back a gag.

Sam stood up suddenly, "I should be going anyway, and Emily will be worried." His face brightened into a more normal expression at the thought of his imprint. Jacobs did it ever morning when Ness came down stairs. Or any time he'd seen her after being apart for any length of time.

We all nodded and mumbled a light goodbye. Now we get to spend the night getting his smell out. Jacob I could deal with, Seth I could deal with, Sam Uley I couldn't it was too strong.

********************NESSIE POV*******************

"WAKE UP!" Jake threw a pillow at my head.

I was going to yell at him but I just turned over and pulled the blanket over my head for the third time since he snuck in here. He quickly tried to detach it from my iron grip but wasn't having any luck. Jacob's body heat was around me instantly.

"Fine two can play at that game." He murmured while I groaned and squirmed in his arms causing him to hold tighter instead of surrender. The blanket fell from my hands.

I sighed and waited for him to put my down when he didn't I opened my eyes. I was a few feet off the ground, well… ok more than a few. "Jake?" I called out groggily and reached to wipe the gunk off my eyes.

"Yes, sweetheart, Renesmee, dearest?" He answered back smiling that crooked half smile.

"Where are you taking me?" He was walking in long strides and didn't turn to go downstairs. "You'll see." He mumbled and set me down on my feet.

It was so cold.

The water was freezing as he took the shower nozzle off its stand and sprayed it around at me. I just stood there in soaked clothes waiting for him to stop laughing and leave.

"You should have seen your FACE!" He barked out a thunderous laugh before retreating quickly so I couldn't take the nozzle from him and get him soaked too.

"Here I leave. You have a half an hour, k?" I nodded and pointed towards the door as fiercely as I could without smiling.

I stripped from my wet PJs and hopped in the shower. The hot water felt nice on my muscles. Last night was a bad one, with what the nightmare and the yelling of my parents and someone else as soon as they got home.

The nightmare was the same. Sam and Seth convincing Jacob to leave me for two whole weeks, he runs off to the middle of nowhere, but this time though someone else was there, in the field. She was brilliantly beautiful. I couldn't tell if she was human or not but she didn't acknowledge me what so ever. She just stood there and looked up at the sky. I woke up when Jake came in.

"Nessie, almost done? We have ten minutes." A slightly knock at the door and then someone's voice brought me out of the day dream.

I shut off the water and climbed out wrapping at towel around my body and hair. The steamy air collided with the cool hallway air. I brushed my teeth quickly. "Took you long enough," Mom whispered behind me. "Huh? Oh sorry, I was distracted," I mumbled and started on my way to my room. "Yeah, Jacob had to leave. I'm bringing you today." She smiled and stopped in my doorway.

"Why'd he have to go?" Her smile faded relaxing her cheeks and lips. "No reason exactly, just wolfy business." I nodded and forcefully smiled. Since Jake's been up and aloud to phase he's been too overly busy with patrolling and training. They're trying to train Seth for tracking. So far he can go 35 miles on sounds and something like 90 on scent.

"Oh ok, I'll be down in a few minutes." She nodded and left me alone to change and find collect all my school stuff. I ran downstairs and into the kitchen. Daddy was gone somewhere while Mom stood motionless on the tile. "Mom?"

"Ok lets go." She opened the front door and I stumbled out into the half melted snowy path. We ran to the garage and we took the Volvo. She always takes the Volvo when daddy's not around. She says a Ferrari is way too out there for Forks.

I got out of the car only to be bombarded with half the pack and hazel and Ashlen. I heard faint growls and some yelling. It cleared as I made my way over to the group.

"What'd you hear?" Someone yelled. I moved closer and say Jared and Paul towering over Brady.

"What'd you do?" Jared yelled poking Brady in the chest. I subconsciously rolled my eyes, _not again_. A tremor shot through Brady and Seth was standing protectively in front of Hazel. She didn't seem to notice she her eyes were locked on Brady and Jared.

"Nothing. I did nothing. Ask that over there, though. He has some explaining to do." Brady pointed towards Collin.

Collin looked scared, more scared then I'd ever seen anyone in the pack. Jared grabbed him by the collar and picked him off the ground. Collin was only a few inches shorter than Jared but he made Collin look him in the eyes.

"Sam's house, ten minutes." Jared dropped him on the concrete and ran off with Paul as his flank.

Seth stood up but he's hands were shaking. Hazel noticed and grabbed his hand, "What's wrong?" She asked before Seth stopped.

"Nothing," Everyone muttered at once, no one really answering her question. One of her nearly brown eyebrows rose. "Nothing? That didn't look like nothing. It looked like Collin getting scared stiff and that Jared kid was going to kill him."

A warning bell rang before anyone could say anything. We said goodbye to Collin and Seth and then rushed inside.

********************Brady**************

_No way… _I shook my head fast and then circled around towards school.

_Yeah way he imprinted on her. It was crazy. Embry said he felt like he'd imprinted on her too. _Collin was running the opposite direction.

_No one's imprinted in wolf form before. Not even last generation according to Billy._ If Seth imprinted on Hazel in wolf form doesn't that mean she knows about us?

_Nope. Seth said she just started walking home and when he followed her she just started talking to him. She even named him Seth. It's weird, and I thought she was cute. _Collin's face contorted into a frown and he rounded over towards school. We still had a mile before and I slowed to a light jog, not wanting to be early.

_You thought Hazel was cute? What about her sister Ashlen? She's really cute._ I thought walking past a few houses.

_Get outta there before someone sees you. Yeah, Ashlen's cute but have you smelled her? I can't be around a girl that stinks like that. _

_No Collin I haven't. I don't go around smelling girls like you. I just let the money talk. _

He rolled his eyes and stopped in the small wooded area behind school. _Money talk? You're stupid. Hey did you hear what Jared was thinking last night about Kim? _

I could feel him itching to tell me. _No, what?_ I thought about it awhile. _Wait is Jared going to be mad?_

_Of course, but he shouldn't think it if he doesn't want us to hear especially with Leah in our heads now. _I groaned. He had a point and I did want to hear.

_Good, he was let me think…_ A picture of Kim lying over a very sweaty Jared filled my mind along with a few deep moans and her giggles.

_SICK! Kim is like the least attractive imprint. I need to go bleach my eyes! _

_Bleach your eyes what?_ Paul popped in.

_Nothing. _Both Collin and I thought at the same time.

_Nothing my ass. What where you pups thinking about? _Jared phased in too. Nothing… My brain accidently flashed to what Collin showed me. Jared started growing and running towards us.

_Gotta go._ Collin phased out like the little baby he is. I rolled my eyes before the situation finally started to sink in.

I started running towards school. He can't kill me when I'm at school can he?

_Wrong._ Jared's growl was heard for miles.

I pushed my body fast almost to the point of crossing the busiest street in La Push. I turned and ran up to school to avoid being seen.

I slid into the muddy clearing and phased pulling my school clothes from my ankle. "Shit." I muttered forget shoes completely. Maybe I had gym shoes here that I forgot to take home.

Jared's paws rattled through the forest and I ran to the parking lot. Collin was laughing with Seth, Hazel, and Ashlen. I ran up to the trying to smile. "Collin can I, er, talk to you for a minute?" he shook his head and glared at me.

"Jared's…" I sighed when Seth growled and glanced at a now confused Hazel Chance. I nodded and turned to Collin.

"Jareds-may is coming-a?" I never learned pig Latin. Seth growled again but was looking past us, behind me.

I turned around and was face to face with murder. He was growling and steam looked like as if it could shoot out from his ears or nose in the middle of the school parking lot. I'm just as strong as he is as a human I can take him. I kept repeating this over and over until Jared and Paul's towering bodies leaned over me. I tried to speak but all that came out was a whimper.

"What'd you hear?" Jared's voice faltered between anger and embarrassment.

"Nothing?" I answered in a question. I wasn't sure what to say. Jared was mad; I'd never seen him like this.

"What'd you do?" He growled stepping closer to me and burning his finger into my chest. I quivered; _I wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for Collin._

"Nothing. I did nothing. Ask that over there, though. He has some explaining to do." I pointed a figure towards Collin. Jared seemed to believe me since his face twisted into pure hate. Most of the pack was sick of Collin's constant snooping, especially Leah.

"Sam's house, ten minutes." I nodded and started to sulk away until I realized Jared wasn't talking to me. He had my best friend up to his height by a handful of his shirt.

****************Collin POV***********************

"I can't deal with this!" Jared pointed to me and then himself like I was asking him to drag me across country or something. It wasn't even my fault; he shouldn't be thinking that stuff when there could be "pups" out. There's no law that we can't phase whenever we want so I think if I need to go for a run I should be able too.

"You think I'm going to sit around and babysit you, you're wrong!" Sam was in full alpha mode commanding both Jared and I. It's a good thing we were in the back room that Emily had sound proofed. She and the imprints get jumpy when we have meetings and someone gets mad and throws this or breaks that.

"You better shape up Collin. If you phase one more time out of the pure need to be annoying you're OUT!" A tremor shot through Sam once but he sighed and went back to himself.

"Out? You can't kick me out! Not since you decided you wanted the packs combined. I won't ever be "Out". Not until you can't hear my thoughts!" I yelled and jumped up from the wooden chair at the end of the table.

"He can do the same thing he's doing with Derek, Luke, and Smores as for you." Jared scoffed but smiled, obviously please with himself.

"What would that be?" I asked glaring at Jared before turning my attention to Sam.

Sam growled, no shaking though a good sign. "Nothing that concerns you, yet." He was glowering at Jared.

"Yet, what do you mean 'yet'?" I made air quotes still using it all in me not to phase and show Jared a piece of my mind.

"Yet means if I find out you're in the middle of someone's head without their permission you'll find out exactly what Jared was talking about."

He can't kick me out of the pack that's impossible. I would be a loner and I can't do that. What was Jared talking about "He can do the same thing he's doing with Derek, Luke, and Smores as for you…" That makes no sense, jeez could Jared be a creep.

*****************Hazel POV*********************

I got invited to a bonfire tonight by two different people, Seth and Brady. After the instant this morning Collin hasn't come to school. I really hope that Jared kid didn't kill him, but it sure looked like he would.

"Hazel? Do you know the answer?" My history teacher Mrs. Young asked.

I gripped the table with one hand and my pencil in the other. "1882." Someone whispered from behind me.

"1882?" My voice was shaky and it came out as more of a question than an answer.

"Good you _were_ listening." Mrs. Young seemed please so I nodded and turned around once she looked away.

I saw a very smiley Nessie sitting behind me. "Thanks." I murmered. "No probably. You can tell me what you where day dreaming about later." She winked and pushed me back around towards the teacher.

She should know Seth asked her this morning if she was going. I think she said yes but I couldn't remember since Seth just kept looking at me. Brady was really funny, probably more fun to be around then Collin. I thought I would never say that but it's true. Besides Brady doesn't try any funny stuff so you know that he thinks of you as "just a friend".

"Before the bell rings let me hand out your hom-"

BEEP

Everyone jumped from their seats and ran towards the door before Mrs. Young could hand out the homework. Ana met me at my locker. "What a save right? I don't think I could deal with anymore homework." She was in her I'm-happy-so-don't-ruin-it mood.

I sighed, "Yeah me neither. What was it again Mrs. Williams wanted for art today?"

"Ah, pop bottles, or something…" She trailed off and looked around for someone or something.

"Oh ok well I don't have anything remotely close to that so I guess we should just go." She nodded and I stuffed my binder in my locker.

Someone walked up behind me and tickled my sides, "Ah!" I screamed and jumped around ten feet in the air. The warm fingers left my sides.

"Jesus don't do that." I chided still laughing but mad.

"Sorry, just letting you know I didn't ditch the whole day." Collin's voice said. I turned around and saw him along with Brady smiling happily. I couldn't tell if he was happy with the fact that I'd freaked out or if he was just naturally happy to be out of school.

"You Quileute Boys and you're skipping school." I shook my head.

"I got an excuse." He was still smiling proudly.

"That still doesn't make it ok to skip." I nodded and shut my locker. The bell rang informing us we had third seconds to get to class before marked late. "Bye." I waved and started to walk way.

"Wait I wanted to ask if you were going to the bonfire tonight?" He looked desperate which made me smile. If only Ashlen could see me now. "Yeah, I got asked twice already. Me and Ashlen are going at 7, right?" I turned my head around Collin to look at Brady nodding.

"Ok good see you there." Ana took my wrist and dragged me down the hall into the art room. Art started and I was left to drown in my thoughts and ideas for the night.

* * *

**A/N- **What did you think? Please, please tell me! Also sorry to anyone who is reading my other story I really don't think fanfiction will let me update today :( See you again soon!


	12. Chapter 12 Mysteries

**A/n-** New chapter will be up tomorrow. This is a teaser ;) I hope you like it. I'll be updating on Wednesday too because I was gone for so long. Sorry about that. I was having troubles with life for awhile. I'm trying to make it up!

Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight and you hopefully, by now, know that :)

* * *

Mysteries/Mystery Person POV-

"Go, now." Master told me in that strong tone I just could not resist. "Yes Master. I will be back in a few days then?" The darkened figure in front of me nodded once and waved me off. Sitting in a plane for a few hours wouldn't be the hard part. No, no getting there would be the hard part… Without their guard dogs knowing.

We, myself and my assistant or follower, boarded the plane at dawn. The time zones and such would completely mess up everyone schedule so hopefully there would be at least a few minutes of silence on the plane.

Screaming, crying, whispering, snoring all so annoying and damn loud. Heavy eyelids blocked my view to the outside world and I was left alone in my mind. Sleep, I wish more than anything that I could sleep again, just once. To dream would be like a thousand angles, if something so exists, singing sweet songs.

A simple tap on the shoulder would have done it; they didn't have to poke my poor arm extremely hard. "What?" I hissed not opening my eyes for the image I craved so dearly would be gone. The image of friendship, love, passion.

"Aurora? I mean… Noah. The plane is landing soon." My new groupie reminded me.

"You think I don't have ears? Also, what did I tell you to call me when I wasn't phased?" I growled the last part too quietly for human ears. From the feeling of the air shift I could tell she was nodding to herself.

"Right, Grace, sorry. I forget." She murmured. Without looking I grabbed my bag from under the seat and shoved it at the small girl. Piss me off anymore Calantha and I swear I'll… Calm down.

After being with me for three weeks she should remember my name. I do have a lot, but no one should forget my real one. Grace is the name my father used to call me, when I was young. He said it fit me perfectly since being around me was always a blessing of goodness, grace. Aurora is my phased name it comes from being born again at dawn. Noah is my male name. My master likes that name. Adin is my back up name for when someone, if any, figured out my little secret. Cynthia is my new name.

The plane landed what I figured a human thought was smoothly. If only they knew how it really felt. Calantha fallowed out into the busy parking lot with my bags. We waited a few minutes for the car to pull up. Instead a little grey taxi ushered us in. It was nearly eleven thirty when we got to the hotel in Port Angeles, Washington.

It took me a few hours, but I finally got myself settled into a new look. Very short brown hair with green eyes, tan skin and broad shoulders set under a thick neck. I've never liked the way a man looks, overpowering. My master has that look. I chose to make a strong jaw line with thick lips and small eyes.

"Grace?" Calantha called from outside my room.

I wasn't around Renesmee Cullen the first time to learn her gift but I will practice. "Did you hear?" I asked her after think about how the door is unlocked and she should hurry in before someone sees her.

The door opened and Calantha gasped and jumped a few high. "Perfect," I murmured coldly.

_Tomorrow we will strike, you know the plan?_

She nodded once before sitting herself in an office chair and staring out into the blank distance. She missed her family as much as I have.

*********************** Sam Uley POV*******************

Emily's pleading eyes and unsure grasp made my heart sink into my chest. She knew I would have to go, help my pack. Jared's call was argent.

We killed one, of two. We should have had them both.

Jacob was half dead, and Seth was broken in many places.

It took nearly a week and a half for the pack to finally reassemble itself while Emily cooked, cleaned, and fiddled around nervously. She was worried for us. Thinking this would turn into a war of some sorts. There was only one and we could get him, or her.

*********************Nessie POV*********************

I guess there is a bonfire tonight, one to make up for the last one. I want to go, but I don't want to barge in. Jacob said that I am like the packs little sister, but it doesn't feel that way. They barely see me and I barely see them. Seth is supposed to be bringing Hazel but her feverishly high skin temperature and the way her skin is a sickeningly yellow white color I doubt that will be happening.

The bell rang for my last class hour to be dismissed and I skipped to the lockers. Hazel was fidgeting with her but gave up and turned towards me.

"I didn't think that the flu came on this fast." She whispered closing her eyes and leaning back on the lockers. "Me neither and my grandfather is a doctor. Maybe it's been coming on but you never noticed." I offered.

Talking, yelling, laughter swirled around us and whispers about who was going out with who and what not mixed in. "Yeah I was sick last week but I thought I got over it…" She sighed and turned back towards her locker. It opened after the third time and she stuffed her backpack with a few books and a binder before saying by to me and fallowing her sister out of the school.

I waited for Jacob to come and get me. He said we were going somewhere special today.

**********************Collin POV*********************

Hazel got sick after lunch, I'm not really sure when but after I saw her in the hall I knew she wouldn't be coming tonight. I got to talk to her awhile after school though. She seemed out of it, and tired.

_So what's wrong with Seth's imprint?_ Jared asked while I rolled my eyes. He and Embry are clueless.

_She got the flu or something._ I turned a cornered and started to fallow Embry around, not finding any new scents.

_Dammit and I thought Seth might actually hint about us tonight._ Embry sighed hopefully while Jared scanned over the north edge of La Push.

_I doubt that he'll tell her. Not yet at least, it's too early. She's too young._ Jared thought rounding back over to us.

_Too early, too young, blah, blah, blah. I think she should know now that way she doesn't make the mistake of hurting my baby brother and end up dealing with me. _Leah phased in and pried through our conversation. God, why did we have to join their damn pack? Leah's been worse than ever.

_Shut up. Don't think I haven't heard what you've been up to you little perv. _She was growling but it wasn't trying to show intimidation just annoyance.

_Whatever, her sister Ashlen is coming. I think with Brady._ I was going to act like Leah wasn't even there. It's worked many times before.

_Brady imprinted?_ They all thought at once. I shook my head to Embry and whoever was looking into my mind.

_No, he thinks she's hot. Trust me though, she stinks. _Jared made a rumbling chuckle while Leah rolled her eyes in mock frustration.

_You're also the one who thought Nessie smelled good for awhile. Remember? What was it…?_ Leah trailed off thinking of different scents, none of which matched Renesmee's sweet aroma of-

_Oh right! Cinnamon and strawberries! _Jared finished in a girly tone.

Everyone barked out laughs while I phased back cursing to them off.

************************Nessie POV********************

"Jake, are you sure we're allowed to be back here?" I asked in a slightly shaking voice. I really didn't like the picture of Grandpa Charlie coming up behind us with a gun to our heads because we were tress passing on someone's land.

I couldn't see Jacob but I knew he was rolling his eyes. "I'm allowed to be where ever I want." He was so cocky sometimes. Sure he could be where ever he wanted whenever, but that's different than being _allowed_. Permitted. Giving the ok to do so. I'm pretty sure we weren't supposed to be back here.

A twig cracked under his foot and I just about jumped into a tree. Laughter filled the air along with my girlish screams. Once finally calmed down enough that my hands weren't shaking I hit Jake. He winced and I smiled confidently. It wasn't the kind of wince Quil gave Claire when she used to hit him, fake. This one was real pain.

"Jeez, ok, ok. We're here." He said after taking my wrist and leading me through a small cave of fallen trees and green moss. Once we stepped out into the open I was literally frozen to my spot. It was beautiful, amazing even. Green pine was coated with fluffy white snow while clear blue icicles hung down from bare tree branches like little fingers.

"I'm glad you like it." Jake said. I pulled my eyebrows together and looked up at him. "Your hand." He said holding up my hand that was in his. I nodded and then blushed. I can't believe I did it again, slipped I mean.

I nodded and looked back to the forest getting lost in its beauty. There was a huge fire pit in the middle of the snowy meadow. It had old huge drift wood pieces around it in a circle kind of formation. The fire pit its self was full of cooled black and white embers. The snow around the pit was only an inch or two deep and had wolf tracks in it. There was a small cleared path coming from inside the forest all the way to the logs.

I took a few steps closer to further examine everything. I could hear a car drive by in the far distance and even closer the waves crashing on the cliffs. I looked at the path and noticed tire tracks, wheel chair tracks to be exact. "You let Billy out here!" I screeched. A picture popped up in my head of poor Billy wheeling himself out around in the forest alone.

Jake nodded but smiled, "I'm happy you care that deep about him to yell at me but he's fine. That old guy goes every where the doctors tell him not to with that chair." He seemed sad for a minute but it subsided when he walked over to the pit and took a huge stick to turn the half frozen ashes around with.

"Why'd you take me here?' I asked walking back to him and lifting a coal out for myself. It practically disintegrated in my hands.

" Quil offered for us to get the wood for tonight. Leah really liked that idea since it was supposed to be her night." He sighed and walked towards the forest again. I fallowed silently enjoying the noises the waves made when they exploded against the rocks into little droplets of mist.

We walked all the till the path ended and even farther yet. "There is this abandoned cottage out here we barrow wood from every once in awhile. I figured you didn't want to look around for wood or break any trees tonight." Jake said practically taking the question out of my mind and answering.

"Barrow? You can't barrow wood you are going to burn. That's stealing." I said matter-of-factly.

"No, they left it. We aren't letting it go to waste that's all." He replied as an old wooden cottage came into few. It was small and had a little shed on the side. Jacob pulled me over to the shed and pulled open the metal door. It creaked a few times and rust fell from the top but it didn't break under the new pressure.

The shed was dark and smelled like oak. I stumbled in behind Jacob and got handed a few pieces of wood before Jacob asked, "Is it too heavy?" I let out a snort, "No. It could be the weight of a car and not be heavy. I want to help give me more." He started handing me more until it I had about 14 pieces. Jacob took _a lot_ more. I lost count after awhile. "That should be enough." He murmured and started walking towards the light at near the entrance.

We raced back to the fire area and set the wood down. It looked like enough. Jacob said the pack would be coming in a few to set everything up before the elders and imprints got here. I nodded and decided to take advantage of the few minutes we had alone without anyone to hear us.

"Tell me everything about imprinting, now!" I said hopping over and taking a seat on a drift wood log.

He sighed and settled in next to me.

* * *

**A/n- **So? How was it? Tell me! Did you figure out the mystery person yet? I tried to make it easy because I've never been good at mysteries. A real, longer, chapter up tomorrow! Please review or at least hang in there?


	13. Author's Note

**A/N- **

So, I haven't updated in… a week and a half? Sorry, I'm just not feeling this story. Writing it is literally forcing me to sit at the computer and type. There's no flow, no action, and I'm just not feeling it what so ever. I've decided that there will only be two more chapters. They will hopefully make sense and it won't even like the story got cut short.

Also, I lost confidence. I'm only getting about two reviews per chapter and not that I don't appreciate all the alerts and fave's and the fact that you're actually sitting down and taking time to read my story. I totally owe you a huge one! Thanks for sticking with me!

Things I think were totally wrong with the story…

One- I was too constricted writing it, like there was no room for my little creativeness to grow. Once Stephenie and I had set a path there was no way to rebuild it. I want a little room to run, to bend the rules. That's why I'm creating a new story, that's also why I haven't been updating on time.

Two- I don't like the fact that Renesmee is only thirteen. I had this plan that she would grow at a very fast rate and reach her full age soon, like by the third chapter, but then I realized it would take a little more time for the story to warm up, then she started school, and let's just say I made a lot of dead end mistakes at developing this story. Again, I am sorry.

Three- I am a full on one hundred percent team Jacob-er. I think even if Bella left him for that leech that she should have done it slower and more rationally. Writing Jake when he's imprint on Nessie, I'm not sure; I guess it just goes against my beliefs of imprinting. I think Jake found it the easy way out and I really don't think it should have gone down like that. One second he's going to kill and the next he's in love. That's just so OOC for him and I didn't like it one bit. That was one of the points I was going to make in my story, that Jacob was going to kill his imprint at one point and that the imprint is forced.

Alas, I'm sorry and expect an update on Sunday!

Thanks for reading!

-Robow


End file.
